My name is Origeld
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: After waking up in a flower patch near SouthTown, Origeld is now a part of a chain of events with the Shepherds. She doesn't know anything about her past or why she was there in the first place, but she is determined to enjoy this second chance at life. Making friends, finding love and helping in the wars against Ylisse, perhaps she could find her place among these strange people.
1. Prologue

**Chapter****: Prologue**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**AN****: This is the first story I will be writing, ONLY on my iPod.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

...

_Lucina could do nothing as she watched her friend hold a charred body to his chest. Morgan let out another strangled cry, his hood up and covering his face and hair from Lucina. She in turn couldn't even look him in the face, not after what she did..._

_"...Why...?"_

_Lucina started at the sound of his voice, why did it sound so devoid of emotion, especially after what happened? She cleared her throat and answered back, "...Why what?"_

_Morgan's hands clenched the charred black body, a sickening crunch coming from it. His voice was now laced with fury, "Why did you need her!?" He bowed his head and stroked the head of the once beautiful girl. "Out of all the people left... Why did you need Aldis!?" Fresh tears spilled from his eyes, emotions running rampant through his mind._

_Lucina let her eyes take in the surroundings, anything to keep herself from looking at her once dear friend. The battle field was something akin to the bowels of Hell itself. The ground was charred black from the fires that were still burning, bodies of Risen and friends lay haphazardly, as if they were nothing but rag dolls. A sword that was stabbed into the ground fell with a thud, sending ash into the air with a small 'puff'. The sky fared no better, it looked as if a painter poured a full red paint can on a canvas and spread it with oil stained hands. She grit her teeth, her surroundings a worse sight than her friend._

_"I hate you..."_

_Lucina stood stock still, his words stabbing her worse than any others. "W-what? M-Mory..."_

_"Don't you dare call me that!" His head turned just enough for his hood to show a part of his face, his eyes blazing with absolute hate for her. "You took away my home... You took away my freedom... And now..." He took a shaky breath, "...and now you've single handedly taken away the last part of my family..."_

_Lucina's eyes watered, she cared for Morgan dearly, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. She shook slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. What could she say? I'm sorry? Is 'I'm sorry' even enough for everything?_

_She only bowed her head, ashamed to meet his furious gaze._

_"Are you still coming along...?" She asked, referring to their mission that was planned by him earlier in the year. Was it insensitive to ask him? Yes it was. Was it imperative that he join? Even more so. They needed him, even if he despised Lucina, he must still care for their friends? "Laurent has already proven that it works." She eyed the mage's cap on the ground, it was in horrible condition._

_He stayed silent, his eyes falling back to the corpse. He had no reason to live at this point. His family was wiped out and the woman he loved was dead to him. He lived in a world that literally was Hell. It would..._

_It would just be easier to go..._

_His morbid train of thought was interrupted and was even banished completely with Lucina's next words._

_"You can see your family again."_

...

_She dashed through the halls of the temple, the thundering foot steps of the Grimleal echoing towards her and her companion. Their angry shouts spurring her to speed up._

_Chrom called to her, signalling that they were getting close. She gripped her tome tightly to her chest, hoping that the powerful magic inside would hold for the coming battle._

_The battle with him._

_They burst into a large chamber, the door behind them sealing shut. Instead of feeling relieved that they wouldn't need to fight the Grimleal, she felt a rush of adrenaline, for the man they were here for was standing before an altar, a dark magic tome in his clawed hands. Around them was a dark void like barrier, barely able to see through. The slightly distorted figures of their army on the other side appeared at the same time as they did. She could vaguely hear their shouts of either encouragement or mortification. She reluctantly blocked their voices, needing to focus on her task._

_Chrom gripped Falchion and let out a battle cry, she followed closely behind with her hands glowing from the magic. They quickly came upon him, Validar, who blocked both attacks with a magical barrier. He, let out a cry as he parried each of Chrom's blows, even blocking the magic bolts she sent towards him._

_Chrom let out a pained cry as he was thrown into a wall, collapsing onto the ground and using Falchion as a crutch. Her eyes widened as she saw Validar start to charge a large mass of black magic, it sparked and hissed with evil intent. She took the chance when she noticed that Validar had put all of his attention on the form of Chrom, who was busy trying to stand back up._

_She muttered an incantation, sending a powerful pulse of magic towards Validar, breaking his concentration and therefore destroying the mass of magic. He glared straight at her, his eyes telling her, 'I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you.'_

_Chrom climbed to his feet beside her, breathing hard. "This is it! Our final battle!" He turned his gaze to her and smiled reassuringly, "You're one of us, and no 'destiny' can change that." He turned his gaze back to Validar, who now stood awaiting them. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_

_He flicked Falchion, getting ready to dash again. She nodded, and set to work on charging her magic. They began to run towards him, hearing the charge of their friends as the battle on the other side of the barrier waged on._

_Validar cackled as she and Chrom ran faster, hoping to end this before anyone else could get hurt. "Why do you resist?" He continued to laugh, even as Chrom approached him, ready to strike. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"_

_Chrom glared at the robes man, slashing him horizontally with a cry. He could feel the blade slash through what he hoped to be flesh, but was disappointed when it was mostly robe. He looked up to see a glowing hand in his face, full of the dark magic of Grima's Truth. The blast seemed to set ablaze his very soul, burning his core, tearing apart his mind._

_The pain seemed to stop as a bright light flew past him and straight into Validar, earning a straggled groan of pain. She had stopped Validar before he could do any more damage to Chrom._

_Before Validar could counter attack, Chrom stood and felt Falchion pulse with power. "Anything can change!" He screamed as he used the secret technique, Aether, and slashed Validar clean in half._

_The pure power of Falchion and the lethal cut seemed to burn Validar, that the pure light energy of Falchion was setting his body on fire. He let out a silent scream as the dark magic tried to counter act the light magic, completely forgetting to heal his wounds. He collapsed onto the ground, the magic eating away at his body and destroying it._

_Chrom breathed heavily, sheathing Falchion as he jogged over to her, a smile gracing his face._

_"This isn't over..."_

_They both stopped and time seemed to slow down. Validar was getting back up, using what little energy he had to try a final attack. "...damn you ALL!" She reached to Chrom and pushed him out of the way taking the hit for him. It was worth it though. Anything to protect him._

_She felt pain, yet she felt nothing. It was as if the darkness itself was trying to swallow her whole... But as quickly as it came, it ended. She was on the ground, "Are you alright!?" Chrom asked as he helped her sit up. Her head was spinning, it was hard to focus on anything, even the panicked shout on the other side of the barrier. Was that voice important? "That's the end of him..." Chrom continued, watching the remains of Validar fade away. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can finally rest now, after so long..."_

_Her head throbbed, everything seemed to flash red. What's going on-? Why isn't Chrom freaking out? She felt an immense pain run through her head, feeling another being taking over, as if her mind was being violated in the worst way._

_"What's wrong?" Her hand began to fill with magic, catching Chrom's attention. His eyes widened, "what are you doing!?"_

_He stopped moving, a breath caught in his throat. He staggered away, a magic made blade struck through his stomach. He gasped as he fell to his knees. Horrified, she looked down to see the magic still pulsing in her hand._

_She... She..._

_He looked back up at her, his eyes neither hateful nor vengeful. "This is not your-" he gasped for air, suffering etched on his face. "...your fault." He smiled gently, "promise me... You'll escape from this place..."_

_She didn't move, her actions freezing her in place. "...please, go." He let out a final breath as he fell forward, his body now limp._

_All she saw was her dear friend Chrom, dead on the floor, and hearing the laughter of Validar echoing in her mind._

...

She was bathed in darkness. She could see nothing, feel nothing... But she could hear. She could hear very softly, a chant. It was barely a whisper, more like a slight buzz to her.

She couldn't understand what was being said, only that it was constantly going on. She wanted to cover her ears to try and block the noise, but her hands and body refused to move.

She could only lie there, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, and hearing that buzz.

What seemed like an eternity, the buzz faded and turned into muffled voices. The darkness faded into a reddish hue, telling her she was lying on her back and that the sun was up. She could smell the scents of wild flowers and even feel the soft caress of grass and petals. If not for the voices, she would have stayed there, relishing the sounds of a single bird chirping in the distance.

She was roused from the depths of her mind when the voices became clearer. It was a relief to finally hear something else after... What exactly?

"Chrom we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"...I-I don't know!" She slowly opened her eyes, the two figures crouched over her were indescribable due to the light of the sun above. The figure to her right let out a gasp, from surprise or relief she could not tell. She should have felt panicked about meeting a couple of strangers in gods knows where, but she had yearned for the human interaction.

But why did she want-

She mentally winced, her train of thought halted with a searing pain, blocking out whatever it was that had happened earlier. Was it important?

Before she could continue her inner monologue, a voice cut in, a man's voice. "I see you're a awake now." He said to her.

The figure to her right came to view as the light was blocked, it was, in her opinion, a pretty little blonde in pigtails. "Hey there." She giggled, acting friendly.

The man spoke again, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

She was offered his hand, which she took almost immediately. Her mind adjusted to the light and took in her surroundings. It was a large flower field with a bordering forest to the north. She could smell a faint trace of salt in the air, signifying the ocean was nearby. She stopped as she took in the young man before her.

He was familiar.

His royal blue hair was shining in the sun light, his dark blue eyes gleaming with amusement, most likely that she has grass in her hair. She took in his silver armor over his left arm and his bare right arm with a tattoo on the lateral side of his shoulder. He wore regal looking boots with trousers and short tunic. He had an easy going air about him that relaxed her slightly. "Are you all right?"

Beside the man was a girl, most likely a couple years younger than her, in wild looking blonde pig tails and silk bonnet. She wore a knee length buttercup yellow dress that cut to the hip on the sides, showing the metal wiring underneath. She was smiling at her, she practically reeked of innocence and mischief. Much to her annoyance however, was that she, the girl in the yellow dress, was taller than her, the girl who was STILL holding the blue haired mans hand.

She softly squeaked as she let go, her pale cheeks lighting up. She finally spoke, much to her surprise, only a couple of seconds had passed by. "I-I'm fine... Thank you, Chrom." She answered, biting her bottom lip. Who were these people? How did she get here? Where is here?

And why does she know this man's name?

His gaze seemed to harden slightly, as if he was going on the defensive. "Ah, then you know who I am?"

She reeled back ever so slightly, maybe he wasn't someone who could be trusted. She glanced behind him to see a very tall, heavily armored man, his gaze narrowed in her direction. She gulped slightly under his scrutiny and returned her gaze to Chrom's face. "I'm sorry, but... No, actually, I..." She bit her lip more, afraid that if she said the wrong thing, things could get ugly... "Your name, it just... Came to me... I think I heard that girl say it..."

He seemed to relax at her words, coming to the conclusion that she was not a threat. However, the man in the heavy blue armor continued to stare at her, making her want to bite her nails in anxiety. "...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

She couldn't stand being questioned, questions put her on edge, make her mind suspicious, and cause her to make rash decisions. Had she always been like that? "My name is-" she stopped.

What was her name?

She thought for a moment, trying to remember anything she could go on. She drew a blank, which annoyed her. She definitely was a ray of sunshine... "It's... Umm... Hmm?"

Her eyes detected movement, she saw both men's hands inch towards the handles of their weapons. "You don't know your own name?"

She decided to just stick to the truth, what little she had, "I'm not sure if..." She stopped as the bird that had been chirping stopped. It brought another question up, "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The girl to her right jumped slightly, coming to a realization. "Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" She smiled to herself, seemingly content with her observation.

The heavily armored man scowled, "It's called a load of pegasus dung." He began to unsheathe a weapon, a lance. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

She stepped back, her hands clenched and held against her chest, right over her heart, threatened by the blue behemoth. "B-but it's the truth!"

Chrom only had to take one look into her eyes to know that she was truly frightened. No amount of acting could produce emotions that real. He cut in with a raised hand, which stopped the heavily armored man. "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

The man, Frederick, fully sheathed his weapon and stood at full height with his hands behind his back. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution." He eyed her, "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom stopped and thought. He nodded, "Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

She jumped slightly, hands raised and waving. "Wait just one moment! Do I have a say in this!?" She really did not like being told what to do.

Chrom raised a hand, nonverbally telling her to stop, which she did. "Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come. South town is little more than a mile away." Chrom nodded to his two companions, who started walking down a path, had that always been there?

She reluctantly followed, what choice did she have? She heaved a sigh, not really wanting to think as she followed these people- they called themselves Shepherds?- whom she only met not only an hour ago.

As they walked, her eyes would dart to each member of the small group. The girl in the yellow dress was walking with a slight skip in her step, humming to herself as she clutched a staff in her hands. Chrom walked ahead, his cape- how long has he been wearing a cape?- billowing in the wind.

She turned her gaze to Frederick, riding a horse in heavy armor like his. How long has a horse been there? Why didn't she notice it?

Perhaps it is a good idea to stick with these people. If she didn't notice a freaking horse not two feet away from her, then what was stopping her from noticing bandits?

Had she always been this hopeless?

She stopped, the salt in the air was thickening, SouthTown was near. She took a deep breath, "What will you do with me?" The small party stopped and turned to her, questioning looks on their faces. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom broke into laughter, surprising her. Was he mad? "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

She bit the inside of her cheek, her mind wondering what this 'Ylisse' was. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Frederick answered, "You've never heard of the halidom?" She shook her head. He snorted, "Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool!" Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, "The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose, "Frederick, please." He turned to her and calmly began, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order..." He smiled, "my name is Chrom- but then again, you already knew that." He motioned to the girl in the yellow dress, "the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The girl, Lissa, puffed her cheeks and stomped a foot, "I am NOT delicate!," with extra emphasis on the 'not.' She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a 'humph!'. She smiled at her, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Lissa giggled when she saw Chrom's face sour. Lissa ran to her and embraced her, "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

She squirmed slightly in Lissa's embrace. She didn't like people she barely knew touching her. Wow, she was on a roll! Three ways to tell that she's annoyed. She wasn't sure that she was going to make friends anytime soon. But another thought came to her, "Shepherds? You tend sheep?" She glanced at their wardrobes, "...In full armor?"

Chrom chuckled, finding humor in her curiosity. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

Frederick seemed to puff up in pride, "a title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He gazed back to her, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Funny way of showing it, she thought. But then again, she can see where he's coming from. He obviously cares for Chrom and Lissa, so it's only natural that he would be so wary of her, a person who doesn't know her own-

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Origeld." She stopped, her name just appeared out of nowhere. "...I just remembered that. How odd." She shrugged, "I suppose that's one mystery solved." She relaxed when the people around her grew less wary, now knowing her name.

Chrom rubbed his chin, "Origeld? Like the name of the older sister princess in the famous play?" He dropped his hand away from his chin. "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

Origeld sniffed the air, the unmistakable scent of burning reached her nose. At the same time, Lissa noticed the disturbance as well, but visually. "Chrom, look! The town!"

The small party all turned to the direction Lissa was looking. There were columns of smoke rising from SouthTown. Even from this distance, they could hear the screams of the townsfolk from whatever was disturbing them.

Chrom clenched his fists, "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." He turned, his eyes blazing, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Lissa nodded and let go of Origeld. Frederick motioned towards her, "What about her?"

Chrom shook his head, already starting to run to the town, "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick picked up Lissa and placed her behind him, her arms wrapping around his torso for support. "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa squirmed, "Let's go already!"

Frederick snapped his reins, riding after Chrom into the battlefield.

Origeld reached for them, "But what about-" she stopped as they continued on. "Hmmm..." She stood in that spot, retreating into her mind. There's a village being attacked, and there are only three known people who are going inside to fight, and one of them isn't even a fighter. There was a chance that the people who had been so kind to her, as kind as strangers can be, might not come out of the battle alive. There could be hordes of enemies lying in wait to attack them.

If she stayed put, she'd save her own skin but probably doom Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. But if she went after them, there was a chance she could die with them. She didn't have any weapons, just her cloak and-

She finally noticed she was carrying a satchel, and inside was a magic tome. She opened the satchel and pulled out a brand new book. "Beginners Shock", was written on the front. How did she-?

She shook her head, not right now. She gripped the book and ran towards the battle field, hoping that maybe her fighting instincts would kick in.

...

Frederick pulled his horse to a stop, Lissa jumping off to the ground, clutching her staff. "Chrom!" Lissa cried as she saw the shape of the town square.

All around the town square, brigands were stealing gold from townspeople, cutting down anyone who tried to fight back, some even trying to drag off girls to alleyways. Some fires had been set and were burning with a quick intensity. Food stalls were over turned and a couple were splattered with fresh blood.

Chrom gripped his sword, he hated how some people could do such horrid things to others. "Alright! We're going to-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Origeld's voice, "Chrom!"

He turned to see her jog up to the three of them, she pulled a bronze sword out of the dead body of a brigand. Apparently these guys were weak enough to be taken down. "An all out assault from the front would be disastrous!" Her eyes quickly scanned over the scene, "there are only twenty of the brigands. Excluding Lissa, we could take them out easily." She glanced at Frederick, "Frederick is the fastest and most intimidating. He'll be the one to attack the brigands near the back with their leader. Seeing such a large and dangerous foe near the leader will draw them there, giving us their backs." Chrom, Lissa and even Frederick were amazed, she was planning out their attack?

How lucky they were to find a tactician!

She continued, "Chrom, I'm not sure how powerful you are, so you and I will sweep the enemy from here towards the chapel," she pointed towards the chapel, where the largest of the brigands was sitting, drinking ale and groping a young maiden. "Lissa, stay close behind us. You will heal us if the need arises."

Lissa nodded, thankful to have Origeld on their side.

"Alright, everyone knows what to do?" They nodded, Frederick didn't really trust her, but her plan seemed arrow proof. "Alright, lets go! If we wait any longer, more people will get hurt!" They sprang out from behind a building, catching the attention of the nearby brigands.

"'Ey! There are Sssshepherds!" One of the nearby brigands shouted, his accent emphasized the 's' sound, sounding like a snake. Chrom stiffened while Frederick gripped his lance, they knew that accent. "Get them!"

Chrom and Origeld dashed forward, Chrom doing a horizontal slash at an enemy's stomach and Origeld charging and shooting off a lightning bolt to finish him off. Lissa gasped and clapped, "You can do magic!?" She said excitedly.

Origeld could only nod before using her sword to block an overhead swing from a bandits sword. The bandit was pushed away with the force from Chrom's sword.

A small wave of bandits were charging at them as soon as they jumped off the platform and onto the town square ground. Origeld was charging another lightning strike when a large shadow and the grazing of hooves on her head passed over her and onto an overturned cart. Frederick and his horse had leaped over her, landed on the cart and quickly jumped over the wave of bandits, slashing a few with his lance for good measure.

As expected, the bandits stupidly tried to chase after the larger foe, exposing their backs to her and Chrom. Chrom smirked as he stabbed through one and Origeld fried another with a lightning shock. She hissed in pain after hearing the sharp whistle of wind as an arrow shot into her shoulder. She stepped back and almost fell over, but Lissa caught her and straightened her out.

Another arrow whisked by, almost hitting Lissa. Chrom quickly turned to see an archer on one of the overturned food stalls. He gripped his sword as he let out a cry as he slashed upwards, hitting and instantly killing the archer.

Lissa grabbed the arrow in Origeld's shoulder, apologizing quickly. "Sorry Ori! But you gotta get it out."

Origeld didn't refuse, who was she to doubt the words of a cleric? She nodded and almost immediately the arrow was pulled out in one swift motion, Lissa having made sure to not cause more damage to Origeld's shoulder.

Frederick was riding through the small horde of bandits, dispatching them left and right as they did almost no damage to him and his trusty steed. He set his sights on the now drunk leader of the bandits, his hands still fondling the girl. "Heeere sssheepy sssheepy sssheepy..." He rasped. Frederick was disgusted, how dare this low life put his hands on an Ylissian innocent!? He kicked his steed to make haste, readying his lance.

"Foul brigand! Thine unholy hands shall be burned by the fires of your afterlife!" He cried as he slashed at the leader, who had let the girl go as soon as Frederick was within grabbing distance. The brigand leader screamed as his arm was cut open, blood running out of the wound and onto the ground. He grit his teeth and grabbed his axe, ready to throw it straight at him.

"It's my turn now!" Chrom said as he slashed through the brigand, following up Frederick's attack with his own.

The leader fell forward, "Y-Y... Ylissssssian... Scum..." He let out a final breath as he collided with the ground.

Chrom and Frederick flicked their weapons, getting the blood off of them. As soon as they sheathed their weapons, villagers rejoiced at being saved from the bandits. Origeld and Lissa jogged to catch up to them, Chrom and Frederick being thanked by the maiden for being saved.

"I can't believe it worked!" Lissa cried, hugging Origeld, who was wincing as her wound was being hit. "Ori that was amazing! Sword skills, magic skills, even planning skills! What can't you do!?" She asked excitedly.

Origeld groaned, "I can't regenerate."

Lissa let her go, "I'msosorryI'msosorry!" She squeaked out as she set to work on healing Origeld, the white magic stitching up the wound and sealing it off, leaving a slight mark on the skin. Lissa deflated slightly, "I'm sorry Ori. I'm not that good with a staff yet..."

Origeld simply shook her head, "it's quite alright Lissa. But why are you calling me Ori?" The chatter from the villagers that surrounded the small party was getting louder, food was most likely being discussed.

Lissa giggled, "Cause saying, 'Origeld! Origeld! Origeld!' over and over again takes too much time. Plus Ori sounds much cuter of a name." She nodded to herself, pleased with the new nickname.

Origeld smiled to herself, perhaps it wouldn't take too long to get used to these people.

...

**AN****: This story will be following my second play through of Fire Emblem: Awakening. This time, I have Classic mode on. And I promised to myself that if someone falls in battle, they stay dead. No resetting. Unless Ori or Chrom die. Or someone else. He'll come into play later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the prologue! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter****: 1**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

...

Chrom and Frederick glanced at Origeld, the battle surely did open their eyes. "She certainly is no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom stated softly to Frederick.

Frederick nodded, "Indeed. Perhaps she might even be capable of an explanation for how she came here." The way Frederick said it, implied that she might be playing them for fools. He would be damned if he let their throats be slit in the night.

Chrom shook his head as he made his way to the girls, placing a hand on Origeld's good shoulder. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart tells me that you shall be a wonderful ally."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick cut in, ignoring the still cheering villagers.

Chrom shook his head at Frederick, "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Origeld's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil." Chrom looked towards Origeld, "Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" His gaze returned to Frederick, "Besides, I believe her to truly having amnesia, odd as it might be."

Origeld couldn't stop the relieved smile grace her face, "Th-Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom's eyes twinkled with mischief, "So how about it? Will you join us, Origeld?"

She fell for it, hook line and sinker. Be nice to someone to get what you want. Clever. She should feel betrayed slightly that he would purposely be nice to her to get her to work for him, but then again, he did help her in the beginning, when he thought of her as nothing more than an oddly dressed woman. She had seen how noble he was to charge in to save a village the moment he saw something was wrong. People like that are hard to find. She could over look the small trick, knowing it was just to try and convince her to join these, Shepherds. She nodded, "I would be honored."

Frederick knew there was nothing else he could do at this point. Whatever his lord decided to do, he could do nothing except support him. Even if it did include welcoming a stranger they met not only a few hours ago into the Shepherds. He only sighed, he would get over it. Besides, if she did turn out to be a wolf in a herd of sheep, he wouldn't hesitate to show her a ram's horns. However, another much more pressing matter was begging to be addressed. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

Origeld blinked at the name, "Plegian? You mean how they talked like snakes?"

Chrom nodded in affirmation, "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor, situated in the smoldering deserts and steep canyons. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa nodded, her face dropping, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Her eyes started to water at the thought, showing how passionate she was for the people of Ylisse.

Frederick spoke, "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." He procured a handkerchief from inside his armor and handed it to Lissa, who started to dab her eyes with the cloth. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know..." Lissa murmured. She perked up almost immediately, "Dobt worry! I'll get used to all this."

"Miliord, please! You must stay the night!" A murmur of agreement resounded through the crowds, "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" A man in the crowd said, obviously inviting them to stay and be treated as heroes. Origeld perked up, if being a Shepherd meant being given free favors... She grinned mischievously. Lissa excitedly started to clap, already starting on what she would like to eat for the feast. Though, with how generous the villagers wanted to be, now she wonders why these people keep calling Chrom, 'milord'.

Frederick chuckled good naturedly, "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." He climbed onto his steed and gripped the reins, "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa kept going on with her list of dema- food. "Dark meat only for me, white meat is too fatty, make sure it's medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" she suddenly realised what Frederick just said. "Wait, what!? We're not staying!?" At Frederick's disapproval, she animatedly began to wave her arms towards the sky, "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick let out a laugh, light yet deep in sound. "When night falls, well camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." Lissa's face paled comically, which made Frederick grin at her in a teasing way, "I believe you mentioned you would be, 'getting used to this'?" He used his fingers to make air quotes as he recited her words. Origeld now knew to never think about getting the free favors and to not ever make Frederick angry. If this is how he is teasing, one could only shudder at how he is when angered.

Lissa gave Frederick a dead pan stare as her body relaxed. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Origeld bit her lip, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there." She mused.

Lissa groaned, "Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Chrom sighed as he watched the spectacle, the villagers who had been swarming them earlier were now cleaning up the village from the earlier attack. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Duly noted." Origeld mused blandly.

Frederick cleared his throat, "You do realize I AM still present?"

Origeld smirked, "Duly noted." She snickered along with Lissa and Chrom, who all had grins on their faces.

Frederick rolled his eyes, "Milord remains as amusing as ever." He stated humorlessly. "Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom waved a hand, the grin never leaving his face. "All right, all right." He turned to Origeld, "ready to go? The capital isn't far."

She nodded as they began to make their way through SouthTown, back towards the pathway they had walked on earlier. Origeld chuckled to herself, she definitely was in for a treat by staying with these people. As she passed by a shop with the small party, she caught a glimpse at her reflection. She had been wondering what she looked like, but didn't want to sound silly by asking the others.

She had porcelain skin with orchid pink hair. Her almond shaped eyes had shining red irises with thick long lashes and heart shaped face. She had a button nose and a pair of lightly shaded pink lips. In her opinion...

She was a natural pink disaster.

Of all the colors, why pink?

She sighed as she gripped the long sleeves of her black cloak, noting that she wore a very short white low cut sleeveless tunic with black and grey seams. She paired it up with a black mini skirt that ended at her mid thigh with honey gold trim and white tights underneath with calf high scuffed up brown boots. She looked like she was ready for winter to start soon, she realized as she took in the date in the shop's window.

May 22nd.

She blanched, this down low in the south? Near the end of spring and close to summer? She now had a new respect for Frederick, who was donned with his heavy armor and countless protective clothing underneath. At least she could take off her cloak when it would no doubtedly get hotter.

They walked on, going through the gates of the village, waving to the villagers who were shouting out last minute 'thank you's and 'safe journey's.

Frederick and Chrom walked/rode in front, Frederick's horse carrying not only Frederick, his armor, their weapons, the horse's armor, and even the supplies of the party without a problem in the slightest. Origeld wondered how much more that horse could carry, if given the chance. "Ylisstol is just beyond the wood. If we continue walking until nightfall, and camp inside for the night, we should arrive in the morning." Chrom filled in.

Origeld bit the inside of her cheek, "Ylisstol? That's the capital you mentioned earlier, is it not?"

Lissa nodded, "Yeah! We live in the capital, and it's also the Shepherd Headquarters." She intertwined her fingers as she began to think about the capital. "Want to hear about it?"

Origeld nodded, "Of course. I need as much knowledge of the place as possible. It is going to be my new home." Origeld shoved her hands in her cloak pockets, already bracing herself for the impending doom of Lissa's talking.

Lissa smiled brightly, thankfully not knowing of Origeld's thoughts. "You're gonna love it Ori! Ylisstol is a beautiful city with thousands, maybe even millions, of Ylisseans." She started to skip slightly as the party passed a group of flowers. Birds were already heard chirping. "Though, the streets are kinda cramped, but the good kind of cramped! The streets always look like they're alive, even with only a couple of people out. But then again, the main streets- there's four in each direction- are especially thick. They're made for parades or carriages and anything else that could come to mind."

Origeld nodded along with Lissa's statements. "The capital was made a really long time ago, by the first ruler of the lands, the exalt is what we call them. The buildings, streets, fountains and even the castle itself are made from the most plentiful of materials in Ylisse, limestone. It also is not just what we build with, but what we also use to create fertilizer, fuel, medicine and even with our magic community since it's so pure and conductible with magic."

Frederick chuckled, "Milady has been paying attention to her history lessons."

Lissa stuck out her tongue towards Frederick, she was still sour at having to leave the village early to travel. Origeld giggled at the exchange, Frederick looked like a steward as he chuckled good naturedly at Lissa. She was surprised though, Lissa really did know alot about the capital.

Chrom cut in, "We also have state of the art armies, armories, and have top notch horses. Along with the Ylissean Grand Library and even the Exalt's Museum." Figures that Chrom would bring up the boring stuff.

Lissa nodded, "Even better, with all the fertilizer, Ylisse can grow a lot of yummy crops, which explains all of the restaurants and cafes. We have the best tasting sweets in the whole continent!" Origeld's mouth began to water at the thought of sugar. This Ylisstol was sounding better and better! "Oh! I could also tell you about the Shepherds! The Shepherds are the sworn protectors of the people. We protect the weak and aid the able!"

Chrom and Frederick smiled to themselves, thinking about home and the other Shepherds. "There are a lot of different people, all of them like us! We have mages, cavaliers, knights, healers -like me- and even some axe fighters. But we're still nothing compared to the Pegasus Knights."

Origeld blinked, did Lissa just say 'pegasus'? "Pegasus? Like... Horses... With wings?"

Lissa stared at Origeld, "um... Yeah? That's what a pegasus is."

Origeld puffed up with excitement. A pegasus! A real one! She held back the squee of excitement of getting to see a pegasus. Though, she didn't know why she was so excited to see a pegasus. It would clear up with time, she surmised to herself. "I'm sorry, Lissa." Ori smiled softly as her face relaxed, a nostalgic look on her face. "I don't know why, but I got so excited when you said 'pegasus'." She shrugged, "perhaps it was a childhood dream? To see a real pegasus, to touch a real pegasus and -dare I even think it- to ride a real pegasus." She chuckled to herself, her face regaining its original state of quiet content. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt you Lissa. Please, do go on."

Lissa looked like she wanted to talk about what happened, but from experience from others, she wisely pushed aside the subject. Lissa smiled to herself, don't worry Ori! You'll get to see a pegasus! Lissa promised to Origeld silently.

...

Hours passed as the small party continued to walk through the forest -which was called White Bark forest, Origeld would add, along with an extensive history on the place and why it was called White Bark- Lissa had been adamant on telling her new friend everything on anything that came to mind, all on the excuse that she was teaching Origeld. At one point, Origeld had wanted to rip off Lissa's arm and beat her to death with it. She was that annoyed.

Not annoyed with Lissa per se, but with her nonstop chatter.

Origeld yearned for the moment that Lissa would kindly shut up so Origeld could be alone in her thoughts. She quite enjoyed having Lissa inform her on practically everything there was in Ylisstol, Ylisse and anything that had to do with the quote unquote, "fascinating history of the great White Bark". But Origeld drew the line sometime when Lissa started talking about everything and nothing. Definitely after the long history lessons on limestone, the balls of Ylisse and the mundane lesson on sewing.

Origeld had many a time looked to Chrom and Frederick for help on getting Lissa to stop talking, but she realized that they seemed to hurry up slightly whenever she tried to bring them into the conversation. They had dumped Lissa on her and were trying to get as much time to themselves as possible.

Oh... She'll make them pay.

She sighed again as Lissa moaned for the nth time. She really enjoyed listening to her, but not so much as the huge chunk of time in knowing her for so little a time. Too much too soon as most would say.

At least now she could safely say that she knew the entire structure of Ylissetol.

But what really seemed to bug Origeld, was that why did Lissa know so much on the history of Ylissetol? Did she and Chrom have high standing parents? Or did she really like history that much that she memorized as much as possible?

Origeld highly doubted the latter.

It was nighttime now, the sun having gone down a few hours earlier. Origeld was swearing profusely, the air was humid, the heat still lingering from earlier in the day. The heat would have been easily ignored, if not for the humidity and the fact that she wore a heavy black cloak that seemed to get heavier with each step. Not wanting to look weak for a single second, Origeld held her tongue and had not complained once as they marched -okay, more like casually walked- on towards the capital.

However...

Lissa stopped in her tracks, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. She looked around as the other party members stopped to see if something was wrong with her. "I told you- It's dark already!" She stiffened as a buzzing came to her sweaty face. It was a mosquito, looking for it's dinner. She swatted it away, her face green. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out!" She shook her head quickly, her hands shaking, "Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-"

The mosquito had come back with a vengeance, not liking how Lissa had slapped it away. It flew to her cheek to try and stab her, but it unintentionally flew into her mouth. "AGH! Won goph in mah mouph!" She tried to cough it out, even putting her fingers in her mouth to scoop it out before it stung her, "Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom laughed, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Origeld was glad to just see something interesting happen, even if it was in the form of Lissa being attacked by an angry bug. "Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom offered, trying to hide his smile with a hand.

Lissa began spitting on the ground, "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeeuck!" She stopped, her eyes spinning as her cheeks dyed a dark green shade. "...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks." She growled and stomped her feet into the ground, her arms pounding against Chrom, "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Origeld chuckled, the spectacle definitely raised her spirits and effectively erased her thoughts of homicide. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her painfully of the fact that she had not eaten anything since waking up. "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Frederick dismounted from his horse, pulling a tinder box from a bag. "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." His gaze flicked to Chrom and Origeld, "now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

...

They all sat around a roaring fire, Chrom was patting his stomach with a contented expression. "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat." He licked his lips, "delicious!" He glanced at Lissa, she had only eaten the few meager berries Frederick had found. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

Lissa pouted, "Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" She gestured to the pile of now drying bear skin and the roasting bear meat. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear!? You're meddling with the food chain!" Lissa nagged to her older brother. She turned expectantly to Origeld, "Right, Origeld?"

Silence.

Lissa sweat dropped, "...uh, Origeld?"

Origeld had a skewer of bear meat in her hands, she was tearing at it anomalistically, already on her eighth skewer. Who could blame her? She couldn't remember the last time she ate, so she took advantage of the situation.

Lissa closed her eyes, groaning. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

Chrom laughed at his sisters expression, he loved his sister dearly, but her antics were just too funny sometimes. "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

Lissa flushed red, her frustration breaking. "SINCE WHEN DOES MEAT SMELL LIKE OLD BOOTS!? Wait! I take that back- boots smell better!" She grabbed her pigtails and pulled them, letting out a disgusted cry.

Frederick sat with back straight, sipping tea in a small tea cup and saucer. He had brewed tea for the others as well, with a small cooking pot he always seemed to carry in his big bag of mysteries he carried on his horse. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

Lissa growled as she let go of her pigtails, "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa challenged.

If Origeld was t too busy tearing apart the meat, she would have seen the small, almost imperceptible shudder run through Frederick. "Me? Oh, well..." He cleared his throat, "I'm not hungry. I..." He paused shortly, "I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He added quickly.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, Frederick!"

Origeld couldn't tell you what happened after, since when she was done eating, she collapsed on the ground on the sleeping bag Frederick let her use. The man always carried three spares for anything he had.

As she slept, she dreamt of darkness. A quiet darkness that seemed to swallow you as you stay longer. But for some indiscernible reason, she felt safe there. She didn't think, she didn't speak and she didn't hear anything. It was calming, feeling nothing and being alone.

But then she heard it.

A soft voice, almost angelic to her ears. It was saying something, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand it.

All she could understand, was the word 'pegasus'.

...

As the small party slept, Chrom awoke with a start. He could feel it deep inside if him.

Something was wrong.

His eyes glanced around the small clearing they had claimed for the night. Nothing was out if the ordinary, the trees were still standing, the bushes didn't have any missing leaves and the small pile of belongings was still intact.

But he still felt that something really bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his gut.

Where was Sully? He thought as fretted over what could be wrong. Sully had gotten separated a from their group earlier that day when they were crossing White Bark. She ignored Lissa's warning on not taking the path with the trumpet mushrooms, promptly ending up in a different part of the forest then they did. They had searched for her along the edge of the forest when Lissa had spotted Origeld in the field. Pure luck that they found her and that Sully hadn't listened to Lissa.

Though, now he couldn't stop worrying over the red knight in training. Sure, she boasts on being as tough as nails and braver than any man in the seven kingdoms, but she is only human, and that worries him.

He stood up to get a better look at their surroundings, accidentally dropping his sheathed sword on Lissa's feet. She rubbed an eye, yawning as she sat up, "...what's wrong, big brother?"

Chrom picked up his sword and quickly tied it to his belt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..."

Lissa finally rubbed the sleep from her eyes, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "Define 'something'."

"I'm not sure... Perhaps it has to do with Sully and why we haven't seen her yet." He turned and started to walk away, "I think I'll have a look around."

Lissa clenched her fists, "not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

Chrom softly smiled at Lissa, happy to know he has such a caring sister. "Thanks, Lissa."

...

They walked along the pathway, the air was no longer humid and was everything was eerily quiet. The only sounds they heard were the crunch of their boots against the dirt path.

Lissa glanced around, much more curious than frightened of the situation. "It sure is dark." She took a deep breath, "...and quiet. Where did the birds go? And why does everything feel dryer now?"

Chrom steeled himself, not liking the situation one bit. "Something is wrong here..."

...

Origeld awoke with a cry, sitting straight up. Frederick was awake instantly with the sound, he had already unsheathed his weapon, pointing it at her.

"I awake to find milord and milady gone? You better have an explanation for this!" He challenged her, venom dripping off his words.

Origeld was breathing quickly, something really bad was going to happen. She shook her head, "I didn't do anything! I woke up and now Chrom and Lissa are gone!" She pointed to the footsteps that led away from the campsite. This made Frederick realize that he had jumped to conclusions.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to point fingers-"

"-lances." Origeld corrected. She stood up. "We need to find them now. Frederick, help me gather everything up!" She order as she rolled up the sleeping bags and poured dirt on the already dying fire.

Frederick nodded, he would let her orders slide for now. He needed to find milord and milady, now!

As soon as everything was packed, a sudden earthquake happened, along with a scream. "AAAAH! Chrom!"

Even with the earth shaking, Frederick mounted his horse, who was fully awake now and ready to charge. Without a word, he grabbed Origeld and plopped her behind him on the horse, 'hyahing!' With a snap of the reins and into the direction of the scream.

...

"AGH! What is this madness!? Lissa!" Chrom cried, "stay close!"

In the dark of night, trees began to fall with a loud crash. The crashing seemed to get closer, as if something really large was charging towards them.

"Lissa, run." Chrom ordered.

"Eh?"

"I mean it! Go, now!" Chrom grabbed Lissa and they started to run away from the crashing sounds.

But nothing was chasing them, oh no...

The ground was being pushed upwards!

A crack formed in the ground, the ground rising behind them, fire spreading from the inside when the ground was pushed up enough, fire and molten lava spewed out, sending flaming balls of earth flying in random directions, quickly setting fire to the now dehumidified forest.

Lissa and Chrom were running as fast as their legs could carry them. The heat of the blaze around them burning away excess oxygen and heating up their bodies to almost painful temperatures. The sweat they secreted would get into their eyes and stick their hair to their faces, blinding them until they pushed them away.

Chrom, who was now breathing in short gasps, darted his eyes from side to side, only seeing blazing tree after blazing tree. If he didn't think of something to get him and Lissa out of the blaze soon...

He could have jumped for joy when he saw it. There was a gap in the burning foliage, it was right next to a cliff. The gap was dark, giving Chrom hope that whatever was at the bottom of the cliff, wasn't on fire. "This way!" He shouted to Lissa. That in itself was a challenge. He was so dehydrated from the heat, his voice cracked and he feared that Lissa wouldn't hear him.

Thankfully she did as they both took a sharp turn to the gap and jumped over the edge.

...

Frederick sweated, the now unbearable heat seemed to make his armor like an oven. His horse was snorting with exhaustion but refused to slow down, he knew that it was not safe to stop.

Origeld screwed her eyes shut, she was holding onto Frederick with all of her strength. She whimpered as a memory resurfaced, although it was fragmented.

She remembered seeing a blaze like this before. Only, it wasn't just natural fire, it was dark magic fire, Fiend Fyre. The flames were alive and were burning everything in their path, screeching with evil power and voices of the damned. She remembered being huddled in a corner- she could not remember how old she was- watching the Fiend Fyre scream as it devoured the walls and and edged closer to her. Her breath was short and quick, her skin feeling like it was being singed off with just how close the Fiend Fyre was.

It was like looking into the fires of hell itself.

The memory suddenly ended when she heard the same angelic voice from her dream, only this time crying out in agony, "Run!"

Origeld was brought back to the present when Frederick's horse reared up on it's hind legs, a tree had fallen over in it's pathway. Frederick gripped the reins, turning their direction- when steadied- onto another pathway.

"Trumpet mushrooms!" Frederick cried out in joy. They could get out of here! "My lady! Hold on tight!" He ordered, which Origeld followed without question. He snapped the reins, "onward Ulysses!"

Ulysses neighed, he understood- in his own way- that his master found their way out. He galloped onto the path and raced down the tunnel of trees, fire and mushrooms. Frederick kept murmuring, "Don't worry my friend, we're almost safe." Over and over again to Ulysses, who was getting exhausted.

Frederick and Origeld almost started panicking when Ulysses started to wobble, swaying side to side slightly as his head bounced with less vigor. He was snorting quickly, his mouth foaming slightly as his heart raced in a pace that could kill him if he didn't rest.

Origeld didn't understand, Ulysses was tiring out too quickly. He was fire before they-

She gasped in realization when she heard the screeches. "Fiend Fyre!" She cried out to Frederick, who stiffened.

"Fiend Fyre!? Why is that black magic here!?" He continued to soothe Ulysses, who was slowly succumbing to heat exhaustion. "Please tell me you can counter act this!"

Origeld shut her eyes. What could she do!? Fiend Fyre is tricky magic! She's just a beginner Mage! At best!

Suddenly, the screeching stopped when she felt her body let out a quick pulse of magic. Frederick was saying something her, but for the life of her, she could not hear him.

She felt like her body was unleashing a cooling pulse, a pulse of pure light magic to counter act the black magic of the Fiend Fyre.

Origeld couldn't stop the sense of déjà vu.

She gasped as the heat of the flames disappeared behind them, Frederick slowing down Ulysses and pouring water on his steed's head. "It's ok, my friend. You got us through." Ulysses just snorted deeply, finally getting the rest he needed.

Origeld slipped off of the horse's back, landing on her hands and knees. She gasped in the much needed air, ignoring the sounds around her.

However, she couldn't rest yet.

...

Chrom and Lissa landed on the ground, thankfully the cliff wasn't too high, and even better, the forest below wasn't on fire.

Chrom and Lissa stood, hunched over and taking deep breaths as the adrenaline rushed out of their bodies. Chrom peered up at the cliff, seeing flaming balls of earth streak through the sky above the forest. What was going on!?

Lissa glanced up and stopped. She grabbed Chrom's cape, "Chrom, what IS that!?" She cried as she pointed to the sky.

The sky, covered in stars, seemed to gather the stars in one point in the sky, causing an explosion of light in between a ring of runes- the ancient written language of magic. The resulting hole shone brightly, as if they were staring a blue sun.

But something came out of the hole.

They bled out of the hole and plopped onto the ground below. They stayed still for a while, then slowly they stood up. Lissa screamed as she saw the rotting corpses of soldiers stand up and snarl at them, clouds of black magic spewing from their mouths.

"Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom ordered as he unsheathed his sword, Falchion. Even though he was dehydrated and half cooked, he still had to fight. Lissa whimpered as she hid behind her big brother.

The soldiers stood and looked around, until their gazes locked onto Chrom. They snarled as the ones closest to Chrom charged at him, raising their weapons to attack him. Chrom raised his weapon and charged at them, slashing through them. He stood, waiting to hear the sound of the bodies fall to the ground.

But they didn't.

Their heads slowly did a 180, their red glowing eyes boring straight into Chrom's. They snarled again as their bodies finally turned with their heads, and swung their axes at Chrom. He turned Falchion horizontally and held the now immobile axes against his blade. He grit his teeth as he struggled to hold back the axes, who were being forced downward with immense strength.

With a cry, he pushed them back, sending them falling to the ground. He took his chance and lit up Falchion, jumping into the air and stabbing into the undead bodies, disintegrating them as they met their fatal blow.

Chrom used Falchion to hold him up as he tried to catch his breath, but it was short lived as his blood ran cold when he heard Lissa's scream.

Oh gods no!

"Lissa!" Chrom cried, watching with horror as Lissa was backed up against a large tree, three undead warriors approach her with weapons on ready. She glanced around, her eyes wide with fear as she clutched her staff.

She realized that this could be her final moments.

She glanced up to pray to the gods, but something else ran out of the shining hole.

A thin warrior burst through the shining hole, wearing blue clothing and armor and black swallowtail mask. The warrior abides on the ground and unsheathed their sword, slashing the undead and blocking the axe that was coming down to Lissa. The warrior grit their teeth, standing in front of Lissa and holding back the attack. Lissa watched with astonishment, the warrior protect her. "Help!" The warrior cried in a young man's voice.

Chrom stood shocked as he watched the young man block the axe with a familiar sword. His train of thought stopped as he realized that his sister was still in danger. "Right!"

Chrom cried out as Falchion pulsed with power, he dashed to the last one of the undead. The young man noticed that the undead turned their gaze to Chrom, lightening the axe from his sword. He quickly turned around and slashed at it, at the same time as Chrom. The undead stood still, as if its body was trying to register what happened.

Slowly now, the undead fell down into pieces and they faded away as the magic inside spewed out and disappeared. Chrom and the young man sheathed their swords, sharing a short silence. "Quite an entrance..." The young man stayed silent, watching Chrom and Lissa from behind the mask. "What's your name...?" Chrom asked, grateful that this stranger saved his sister.

The young man stayed silent, refusing to answer.

Before Chrom could question him again, Frederick and Origeld burst through the woods, coming from the secret path with the trumpet mushrooms. Origeld slipped from the horse and landed on her hands and knees, looking like she was in shock.

Frederick poured water on Ulysses's head, telling the horse they were safe. Frederick looked up to see milord and milady, a relieved expression on his face. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

Lissa dashed to Origeld, patting her back, trying to get Origeld to calm down as she dry heaved on the ground. "Frederick! Origeld!" She cried as she saw more undead plop onto the ground onto the battle field before them. The clearing was spacious with a large ditch to the west, the ditch was aglow with molten earth, still cooling from being exposed to the air.

Lissa rubbed Origeld's back, helping her stand up. Origeld stared at the aimlessly shambling undead, who did not notice the other people around them. "Are... Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Origeld asked as she composed herself.

Chrom glared at the shambling bodies, "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Frederick looked amongst the party, "No one is injured, then?" They shook their heads, which made Frederick sigh in relief, "Thank the gods..."

Lissa smiled gently, "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." She stopped, glancing around. "Hey, where did he go?"

The masked man had disappeared when the attention was on their friends. Frederick brandished his lance, "We can worry about him later," he turned to the battle field, leaving Ulysses to rest, opting to fight on foot. "AFTER we put these... Things... To the blade." He glared, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom nodded, getting his sword ready. "Right."

Origeld grabbed her tome and sword, ready to fight these monsters. Lissa stood beside her, ready to support her if the need came. They nodded as they ran to the nearest of the undead, Lissa putting up a shield around Origeld as she let loose a bolt of lightning, letting it hit the first one and using her bronze sword to slice the weakened body in half, disintegrating it.

Chrom jumped into the air as Frederick charged forward with his lance, lodging the silver blade into the enemies' skull as Chrom stabbed it from above, using his body weight to stab deeper. They pulled out and parried the blows of the next couple of undead that tried to attack them from behind.

The other undead approached them slowly, their mouths hanging open and breathing out the clouds of dark magic. If they didn't get back up soon, they may be overwhelmed. Chrom sorely wished they had had enough time to form a plan.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

Chrom grinned, he knew that heavily accented voice. "Frederick! It's Sully!" Frederick smiled as he stabbed an undead and used his strength to lift it and use it's body to sweep the other undead away from them.

On the other side of the battle field, a stocky woman was brandishing a bronze lance above her head. She had wild short red hair with piercing red eyes, pale skin and splashes of freckles across her cheeks, shoulders and knees, which were seen from the gaps in her blood red armor. She rode a wild looking red-brown mare with over grown mane and tail. The mare snarled as she dug her hooves into the ground, ready to charge. "Agh! I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." She cursed to herself in a heavy accent.

She snorted, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" Her mare reared up on it's hind legs, stomping back on the ground about to charge. "I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

She charged, ready to finish her threat and start fighting when her mare, Pyrra, lurched to a stop, making Sully lean forward to far and smash her face into the mares strong neck. "Hold, milady!" Said a posh voice.

Sully peeled her face from the mares neck, glaring at the elegant man who stood in front of her horse. "Muh?" She sneered, it was THAT guy again...

He flipped his long silvery blue hair, she could see those cheap looking sparkles in the air. He spoke, holding a rose that he had brought out of his quiver. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" He threw the rose into her hanging mouth. She didn't move, this guy had been following her all day, and he still didn't get the damn message! She was going to retort, but he cut her off, "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

She could feel her eye twitch in irritation, noticing that the battle literally STOPPED. Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, the stranger and the undead goes were watching with blank faces. She turned back to the daft Casanova. "...The hell are you!?"

He smirked with an air of pure arrogance and flamboyance, "Ha! Is the lady intrigued?"

"No-"

"Of course you are- its only natural." He brandished a bow from his belt, striking a pose that most would call daring. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage!" He winked at Sully, who leaned back with disgust. "The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'!" (Sully rolled her eyes and started to have her horse just walk around the man.) "My name, dear lady' is Vi-"

Sully called out, without looking back at him, as she rode towards the battle field, "Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She whipped out her lance and was ready, like everyone else, to continue the battle.

"Virion! ...er, my name. It's Virion." He said with a falling voice. He quickly ran after her, "w-wait!" The people who were fighting a while ago, including the undead, all sat down to watch the spectacle. Might as well just watch the rest. "Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" He cried as he latched onto Sully's hanging leg.

Sully could feel a vein popping out of her head, that's how angry she was at this point. She sighed and decided if she humored him for a little bit, maybe this exchange would be a little less painful. "I'm Sully..." She ground out, "and I'm a Shepherd."

Virion's face melted into one of gratitude and reeked of suave. "'Sully'! How divine!" He let go of her leg and took her hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly." He gazed up at her, "will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Sully was too dumb founded to even react anymore. "Will I what now?" She took a breath, "Oh wait, I get it..." She glared at him, "this is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face- that's the punch line."

Chrom watched, astonished that this 'Virion' clearly was not getting the message. He so dearly wanted to stomp over there and give him what for, but he knew Sully wouldn't like that one bit.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common!" Virion continued, not seeing Sully raise her boot, "so please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-"

"How's THIS-" Sully kicked Virion in the face, sending him flying into a tree, "-for an answer!?"

Virion slowly got up, he was going to have a boot shaped bruise on his face for years to come. "G-Goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can they..." Sully grabbed the reins, ready to make her escape. "P-Please, milady!"

Chrom and the gang wanted to scream in frustration, how could a life and death situation turn into a comedy act!?

"Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you!" Despite the tremendous pain he no doubtedly felt from being kicked into a tree, Virion jogged to Sully again, "I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

Sully was about to tell him to die in a ditch, but she heard the hushed voices of the battle participants. "Sully! For the love of the gods, just let him come!"

She groaned and hung her head in defeat. "Fine... Anything to shut you up." He smiled up adoringly at her. She sighed and turned back towards the battle field, looking at all the people who were staring at her. "...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

The humans all glanced at each other, while the undead glanced at each other while shrugging. They let out snarls as they charged at the humans, who all finally had the chance to rest and get ready for battle.

Chrom and Frederick quickly dispatched an enemy with their sword/lance combo, Origeld fried a few more undead with her lightning and sword techniques.

Sully charged forward into a small group of the undead and stabbed and slashed at them with her lance. Arrows flew by and lodged themselves into the undead's heads, effectively finishing them off.

However...

No one could really put their all into the battle. Not after seeing a display such as THAT not two minutes earlier.

When the undead disappeared, and everyone sheathed their weapons, ("Oi! Let go o' my leg ye' bloody dastard!" Sully cried as Virion attached himself to her leg.) Frederick spoke up as the young man who saved Lissa appeared from behind some trees, the tell tale signs of battle on his clothes. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man must have taken care of the others."

He stood up straight, staying silent as six gazes fixed on him.

Lissa blushed slightly, "Um, I never got to thank you... For before." She cleared her throat and curtsied slightly, "So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom smiled and nodded to him, "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

He spoke with a gentle voice, "...you may call me Marth."

Chrom blinked, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" He shrugged and continued, "you certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head slightly, "I'm not here to talk about me." He glanced at all of the faces around him, "this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude." He paused as he turned to go, "...you have been warned."

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa cried out. He walked away without looking back as his cape billowed in the wind of the dying fires of the forest. He disappeared in the dark shadows.

Origeld sighed, she was worn out from the events of today, since the sun was starting to rise from the horizon. "Not much for conversation, is he?"

Frederick 'hmmm'ed in agreement. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere." Frederick watched the spot where Marth was last seen, "I wager we'll hear his name again..." He nodded to the party, "but for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

They nodded to each other and began to walk down the path, the fires had already died. Origeld glanced at the two new additions. She shuddered at the thought of more strangers being around her.

Like she said, she definitely was a ray of sunshine...

...

**AN****: Gotta love Virion.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter****: 2**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

...

Virion sighed in happiness, "Life truly is a splendid thing, is it not? For if I had never laid my eyes on the splendid beauty, Sully, she would not have thought to run from me in this direction at all!" He laughed as he kept walking along side Sully, who was cursing herself on not listening to Lissa when she told her to not go down the paths with trumpet mushrooms.

How was she supposed to know that all paths in White Bark with trumpet mushrooms lead right back towards Ylisstol?

Nonetheless, there was nothing she could do at this point. She didn't listen to Lissa, picked up the silver blue man who didn't take 'no' for an answer and on top of that, proved her incompetence to Chrom. She hung her head in shame, how could she have been so stupid and not listen to Lissa? She, of course, was-

"Then again, if my lady hadn't of gotten separated from the flock and into my maw, then you wouldn't have found the lovely, Miss Origeld" Virion commented, trying to get to know the party.

Origeld glared at Virion, he was too close to her for comfort. He had tried to get close to her, but as soon as she was within arm length Virion felt a sinister aura. He could feel that getting close to her would most likely end his life right then and there. So he kept his distance. "Since I have, heroically, come to the aid of the Shepherds, I ask for the names of my now number one fans! Don't worry, I shall be giving out autographs free of charge."

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose, he was thankful that Virion had helped them in battle, but he really could go without the arrogant attitude. "First off, you came to help, which I might add, you made everyone fight with half the strength we were in the beginning of battle!" Virion's eyes looked away.

"But again, you did help, no matter how small of a help. And for that, I am grateful." He took a deep breath. Virion was a magnificent shot, he truly was, and to be honest, they haven't found a competent replacement archer yet for the Shepherds. Their last archer was a kind old man that the Shepherds all looked up to, but he had gotten sick and was claimed by his illness. It was his choice to go, he refused any medicine that was offered to him, and happily let his illness take him. Chrom clenched his fists, even though it happened five years ago, it still pained him to think about their dear friend. He didn't think anyone in the Shepherds could ever be able to handle the death of another friend, which is why they trained mercilessly to make sure no one would get claimed by the sharp end of a blade or a battle with the invisible enemies of disease. It was childish to think that he could prevent the deaths of friends, even with a war coming- he definitely didn't want to think about that- ever closer.

"I am Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds."

Virion smiled, "Chrom! Such a noble sounding name!" His eyes twinkled, "though, one must maintain a noble image as well. Not to worry, I shant speak a word of how the mighty Chrom wept with fear against the undead monsters!" He laughed, he most likely thought his laugh sounded like he was joking, but it sounded condescending.

Chrom's sword hand twitched violently, but with a few deep breaths, he calmed down. "Right... And I'll just tell the people that that large bruise on your face was because the mighty Virion was too busy running away to see there was a tree in his way."

Virion clutched his chest and placed a hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose, "Oh! You wound me so, my good man!"

Frederick walked along the path, leading Ulysses. His noble partner definitely needed the break from carrying Frederick. He sighed, the Shepherds already had one member who was full of himself.

Did they really need another?

But again, he sighed, it was not his choice on the matter. He could do nothing, except just support milord and milady. He peered at Origeld, who walked beside Lissa, she looked like she was trying to gravitate away from the group. He found this odd, wasn't she connecting with Lissa? And with the way she clung to him in the tunnel of fire, he was positive she had been connecting with the group.

But then again, isn't this what he wanted? Her to go away? He shrugged, sure he had his doubts about her, and yes he still didn't quite trust her. But she was a wonderful tactician and an even more so mage. If she were to drop the sword and devote more time to learning magic, she could very well become a powerful sage with limitless opportunities. He was sure of it, especially after watching her dispel a Fiend Fyre. He smiled to himself, even though he didn't trust her or want her around milord and milady, he couldn't help but want to see her succeed.

Though, she did remind him of someone he knew.

"Frederick? Are you listening to me?" Lissa demanded, she was walking backwards with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pouting, apparently not liking being ignored. "I've been calling you for awhile!"

He smiled gently at Lissa, the girl he saw as more of a daughter as the years go by. He blanched at the thought, gods he really was aging at an accelerated pace. "I am quite sorry, milady. Would you care to repeat?" He asked.

Lissa immediately brightened, "well... Since you kept ignoring us... You get to buy us food when we get to the capital!" Frederick closed his eyes and breathed deeply. There goes his pay check.

"If it pleases you so, milady." He answered. "But what, pray tell, where you talking about earlier? Was it of great importance?" He inquired.

Lissa nodded, she checked if Chrom was listening- which he wasn't- and said in a low voice, "Chrom's birthday is coming up soon. It's in four days!" She grinned, "So I was wondering-"

"-wanting." Frederick interjected.

"-ok wanting you to help me find a gift for him!" She smiled mischievously, she knew what she wanted to get Chrom, but knew it was expensive. That's why she was asking Frederick.

He should have seen that coming. But for the nth time, he just sighed and decided to support milady's wishes.

Origeld watched the exchange, Chrom's birthday? She thought, it would be nice of her to get him a gift, but she really didn't have any money on her.

Or did she?

She thought back to yesterday when she thought she didn't have any weapons on her, but found she had a magic tome. Perhaps she had money as well? She dug her hands through her pockets, feeling around for anything inside. She found out she had a lot of caramel candies in her left pocket, a plain brass key in her inner pocket and a silver pocket watch in her front right pocket. Better to know what to expect in your own pockets, she mused to herself. She was about to give up her search when she found a hidden pocket in her sleeve, which held a silver purse, holding about five platinum coins. She smiled, at least she had money to count on. But then she thought, how much IS five platinum?

She hid the purse in her secret pocket again and casually asked, "Lissa?" Lissa quickly turned, "I have to ask, what is the money system in Ylisse?"

Lissa weaved her fingers together behind her back, looking upwards in thought. "Well, there are four types of coins we use in Ylisse: copper, silver, gold and platinum. Ten copper gets you one silver, a hundred silver gets you one gold, and ten gold gets you one platinum. Our currency is made from pure ore, so it's value is very exact, it's even accepted in Plegia and Feroxi." She cocked her head, "why do you ask?"

Origeld smiled softly, "well... This place will be my home. Best to know how much money is here and how much I'll need to survive."

Lissa hugged Origeld tightly, who still squirmed slightly from the contact. "Don't worry Ori! The Shepherds take care of each other!" She smiled brightly, "If you ever have a problem, don't hesitate to come ask us anything! If you need food, we'll be happy to feed you! Just ask us, and we'll try out darnedest to do it!"

Origeld blushed, how could these people be so nice to her? She's done nothing to deserve this acceptance, yet Lissa and Chrom welcome her with open arms. Frederick was still stand off-ish, but he would come around eventually. She wanted to get to know Sully, and even though she would never say it out loud, she did wonder what kind of person Virion was, if you looked deep enough. Did she spend most of her life alone? Before she lost her memory?

Suddenly her thoughts soured, what if these people were just being nice so they can get what they want? Then once they have it, they would get rid of her.

She peered at Lissa, who was now talking animatedly with Sully, she still had her arms around Ori. Lissa was so sweet to her, despite her constant whining. She was so pure and innocent, it was probably impossible that she housed a single evil bone in her body.

Chrom was accepting of her, even when she acted suspiciously, not on purpose of course. He offered to help her and even ask her to join the Shepherds, with a new home and even friends.

She simply let her mind go blank, enjoying the walk to the capital, smiling every once in a while when something funny happened between the mish mash group.

This was her chance for something new. Something better.

...

People bustled along the roads, each person seemed to either have a contented or elated expression as they tended to their daily lives. Mothers led their children through the streets, carrying shopping bags filled with groceries, couples walked hand in hand looking at displays, farmers delivered fresh produce to restaurants and shopping stalls alike and everything had a wonderful clean smell to it. Origeld gaped at the pristine city, the buildings looked like they were crafted from clouds.

She squeaked as she stepped out of the way of a man who was running around with stacks and stacks of papers. "You weren't kidding when you told me how many people lived here..." She mused as she gripped Lissa's arm. She wasn't completely content with being near someone, but with how many people that were bustling about, she needed to be beside someone she knew.

Lissa giggled, Origeld looked like a deer caught in light. "Eeyup! Ylisstol is very big, and very active!" Origeld gulped as she scooted closer to Lissa. "What's wrong Ori?"

Origeld shook her head, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Origeld shook, "I'm not very comfortable around so many people..." Lissa hugged her, drowning out her fear a bit.

Frederick nodded, ignoring Origeld's discomfort. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." He peered at the stalls, no one seemed to even care about last night. Either they didn't care, or they didn't know. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa sighed, "Well, that's a relief!" She rubbed Origeld's back, "don't worry Ori, once we get to the Shepherd's garrison, I promise you, there won't be so many people." Origeld nodded quickly, shaking. Lissa frowned, why did Ori look so frightened?

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" An old man cried. Almost immediately, the road cleared as people made way for their ruler. The small party stood amongst the people, watching fully armored guards march by with a radiant young woman in the middle. She gently waved at the people, who in turn blew her kisses and praise. Origeld calmed down when the exalt passed her, her presence drove away the fear from Origeld's body.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Origeld commented, her eyes following the young woman.

Frederick nodded, "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Origeld asked as she took in the guards, all of whom looked both relaxed to have their ruler nearby, yet on edge in case anything should happen.

Frederick answered her, "The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality." Origeld nodded, she felt awed by the beauty and grace of the exalt, even after she passed her by not a few minutes ago. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low." He smiled in pride at their exalt, "Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom nodded, knowing the legend well. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Origeld smiled, "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

Lissa nodded, her face breaking into a wide grin. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Origeld nodded off handedly, "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what?" Origeld blinked as she turned her full attention on Lissa. "She's your..." The pieces began to come together. It would explain why Lissa knew so much on the Ylissean history, or why Frederick always called her and Chrom, 'milord and milady'. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." She ran a hand through her hair, not believing that she didn't guess it before.

Frederick chuckled, "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" He said in a slightly teasing voice.

Origeld blushed in embarrassment. "You said you were 'Shepherds'!"

Chrom nodded, "And so we are...in a manner of speaking." He chuckled to himself, "We just have a LOT of sheep." He chuckled more, enjoying the little joke me made. The crowds merged again as Emmeryn and her guards moved on to a different part of the city.

Ori bowed quickly to both Lissa and Chrom, "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Her head was spinning, she was a complete fool! First she doesn't notice a horse two feet away from her, then she forgets she's wearing a satchel, she forgot what she looked like, and even forgot what she had in her own pockets! Gods, she was a complete mess!

Chrom laughed as he waved a hand at her, trying to get her to stop, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Origeld straightened up, she kept her gaze down. All this time she has been in the presence of royalty! And what has she done? Make a fool of herself!

But Lissa had never once made fun of her, Chrom as well. Sure, Frederick would make a comment every once in a while, but it was mostly because he didn't want anything to happen to his lord and lady.

Lissa had been able to calm her down from the after effects of the Fiend Fyre and even calm her down when she was panicking from the amount of people around her. She told her many useful things- and many things she did not care for- and had stayed by her side through the battles they faced.

So what has changed between them now that she knows her new friend is a princess?

Nothing HAS changed if she really thought about it. She'll still chew off her ear if given the chance, still hug her so hard she'll have trouble breathing, and she'll even run around with the Shepherds on the battle field. She'll still whine and gripe, no doubt, but now Origeld knew why she whined and griped. Lissa is out of her comfort zone.

Origeld is out of her comfort zone.

There was nothing to really be mad at. Lissa is still Lissa, Chrom is still Chrom and she'll still be their friend. Their vastly inferior friend. To lighten her own mood she jokes, "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

Frederick sighed, his own memories of a younger Chrom and Lissa tormenting him. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." He groaned softly, all the times he had to deal with the pranks and the tantrums...

Chrom saw Frederick's face begin to darken, he knew he better change the subject before Frederick remembers a certain memory and makes Chrom pay with a specific punishment. He laughed nervously, clapping his hands to get Lissa, Ori and Frederick's attention."It looks like Emm is returning to the palace!" He laughed again, it sounded forced. "Would you like to meet her?"

...

The palace looked like a dream. The gentle colors of the stone, the royal blue tapestries and banners, even the shining silver armored guards added to the heavenly look. She felt as if she was in the heavens, about to meet the Divine Dragon instead of the mortal exalt.

They walked along the plush red carpet, leading the way to the Exalt's throne. The guards had welcomed Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, but regarded her with apprehension. She felt like a wild animal in a group of tamed ones. A few even looked at her in that way.

Did the image of the wonderful country of Ylisse Lissa gave her really fit? She chewed on her lip, gripping the bottom of her tunic and pulling at loose threads.

They came upon a set of gargantuan doors, which were opened when Chrom and Lissa approached. Frederick and Origeld followed, the former keeping a sharp eye on the latter. Sully followed close by, staying silent and watching Origeld. Sully had been silent most of the day, still unsure on how to feel about the stranger. Virion just followed, admiring the palace.

When they approached the Exalt, sitting a top the shining throne with a few scribes near her with long scrolls and writing down her words with blazing red quills. "-so yes, send more water to the southern farmers, a drought at this time of year would ruin their crop." She smiled gently, "We can't have their crops die and potentially starve their families."

The scribes nodded and bowed to her, "My lady." They rolled up their scrolls and walked past the party.

Emmeryn smiled widely as she saw her brother and sister. She stood from her throne and gracefully stepped down the steps and towards them. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Lissa squeaked and launched herself at Emmeryn, nuzzling her and telling her excitedly about what happened. Emm placed a hand on Lissa's head, "Lissa." She stopped, "have no fear, my sister. Phila shall investigate." Lissa nodded and detached herself from Emmeryn.

Emmeryn turned her attention to the others, "Oh, and good day, Frederick and Lady Sully." Frederick placed a hand on his heart and bowed deeply, Sully copied, wanting to be at least presentable to her beloved ruler. Emmeryn nodded to them, they relaxed and turned to a stand-by position. "How fared you all?"

Chrom answered, "Well... we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

Emmeryn let out a sigh of relief, "Wonderful. And our people?"

Chrom nodded, "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders." At her questioning look, he expanded on the subject. "The brigands crossed over from Plegia." He nodded to Lissa, Frederick and Origeld, "all of us have heard their voices and seen the damage."

The albino female knight in shining silver armor, who had been by Emmeryn's side the whole time, stepped forward and bowed to him slightly. "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Origeld stiffened, there are pegasi here!

Chrom shook his head, he wasn't about to let Phila take the blame for something that was out of her reach. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

Lissa excitedly added, "And besides, we had plenty of help!" She wrapped an arm around Origeld, who for once welcomed the contact. She was so anxious on being seen as a threat, she dared not to speak.

Emmeryn let herself take in the two new people. "Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

Virion quickly stepped forward, gracefully dropping to one knee as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head to her. "My lady, I am Virion. A humble working class archer. I had helped these Shepherds in their time of need. Tis' just one of my modest deeds."

Origeld felt a flash of anger surge through her. Virion had rudely introduced himself into their battle, sexually harassed Sully, and had the nerve to tell the Exalt that his actions in the party were 'modest'!

She took a deep breath and let her anger channel out. No reason to get angry now and make a rash decision.

Chrom watched Virion, still feeling murderous on how Virion threatened to spread rumors about him. He cleared his throat, "A-anyway... This is Origeld. She fought bravely with us against the brigands." He motioned to Origeld, who was now glued to Lissa's arm. "I've decided to make them both Shepherds." Even though he despised Virion.

Emmeryn nodded, she saw the looks of contempt on their faces, but pushed it aside when she noticed that they reigned in their emotions. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude, Virion and Origeld." She gently bowed her head to the both of them.

Origeld shook her head, hugging Lissa's arm tighter. "Not at all, milady!" She gushed. She felt at home with Emmeryn, yet at the same time, she was frightened by the gazes of Frederick, Sully, Phila and every other guard.

Frederick saw her discomfort. She was squirming under their gaze. If she is reacting like this, then perhaps she does have something to hide! She must be playing them for fools! "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Emmeryn nodded, wanting him to elaborate. "Origeld claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim." He could already feel the disapproval from Chrom and Lissa, but he continued, "We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

Chrom turned to Frederick quickly, "Frederick!" He roared, angered that Frederick would try to get Emm to even CONSIDER Origeld as an enemy!

Emmeryn took one look into the young woman's eyes, seeing the clash of panic and fear flit through her flaming eyes. She turned her gaze to Chrom, "Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"

Chrom nodded almost immediately. "Yes. She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me." He shot a look at Frederick, who did not return the look.

Emmeryn glanced at Frederick. She understood that it was not just his duty, but his conscience, that made him speak out. She knew he cared deeply for her younger siblings, like they were his own. He simply wanted them to be safe, and that meant trying to get a potential threat away from them.

But if he got rid of all potential threats, that would lead to them hating him. For something to grow, they need to experience as much of life as possible and learn from it. "Well then, Origeld..." She began. Origeld looked at her with wide eyes, pleading with her that she was innocent. Emmeryn smiled, calming Origeld tremendously. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

Origeld wanted to throw herself in this woman's arms and thank her. She wanted to thank her and tell her that she would never do anything to hurt her, Chrom and especially Lissa. "Milady..." Origeld choked up, unable to continue. Lissa hugged her tenderly, which she returned.

Emmeryn watched the display, relieved to see the girl relieved. She gazed at Frederick, who stood stock still. Emmeryn simply smiled, "but thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always." Frederick nodded, swallowing audibly. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian." She chuckled, "I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

Frederick laughed dryly. Emmeryn had a way to making anyone feel like they committed the worst crime in the world by not doing anything. He could only wallow in his own regret on making an innocent girl sound guilty. He answered, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace."

He cleared his throat, he also knew that Emmeryn would make people make up. He decided to only make it easier on himself that he apologize to Origeld himself later. He led his gaze to the albino, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Phila smirked to herself, knowing that Frederick was now just a dog with his tail between his legs. She pushed the thought away, no need to brood anymore on the subject. She nodded, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn let the smile fade. It was time to worry about the people. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. The elders are here and are very eager to start. I was hoping you could join us."

Chrom nodded, it was time to be a prince and take care of business. "Of course."

Lissa, knowing Origeld did not want to be near Frederick right now, and that Chrom and Emm were going to be in council, tugged on Ori's cloak. "I think that's our cue, Ori!" She took her friends slightly shaking hands in hers, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you!"

Without waiting to hear her response, Lissa dragged Origeld off when Emm and Chrom left for council.

When both parties left, Frederick was left alone with Sully, who was glaring at him with a fire he hasn't seem before, and Virion, who was calmed down and looking disappointed with him.

"Ah know ye only wanted to protect Chrom n' Lissa..." Sully began slowly, "n' ah know ye only want ta keep them safe..." She stopped, she knew that all of his reasons were sound and held some merit...

She just felt bad for accusing someone for something they MIGHT do. "...ye jus' need to give 'er a chance. I know I will." She clapped him on the back, "tell ye what. If ah smell any reason that she is bad news, ah'll ye, alrigh'?"

Frederick simply nodded. "I thank you, Sully." He turned away to walk towards the exit, hoping to find peace in the stables. "I shall go and attend to other business." He nodded to Sully and Virion and walked away.

Sully let out a breath, her eyes landing on Virion. "What do ye think on 'er?"

Virion shrugged, his experience with women have given him an insight on what they think and why they do what they do. but when he looked at Origeld, he just felt like he was to step away from her and keep his distance. "Well, I don't know her enough to make an assumption on the matter." He peered at Sully, "and I take it that you don't as well." He started walking the way Lissa had gone with Origeld. "All I can say, is that I'm glad I followed you."

...

Chrom was still fuming to himself as he and Emm walked towards the meeting hall. "I can't believe he said that." He muttered to himself.

Emmeryn stopped right before the doors, her gaze piercing into his. Chrom stopped, "What?"

She continued to stare.

Chrom placed his hands on his hips. "Don't worry Emm. Nothing's wrong." She shrugged as he stepped to the door, grabbing the handles.

He stayed still.

He let go and turned around, "I just can't believe it Emm!" He threw his hands up in the air as he walked away from the door. He rand his hands through his hair, "I thought it would've been fine! Frederick is our most trusted knight!" He let his hands fall. "I thought he wouldn't question my decisions, my decision to take Origeld with us and make her a Shepherd!" Chrom continued to rant, not taking into account that Emmeryn hasn't said a single word.

"But it's his job! He just has to question me!" Chrom growled, coming to a realization. "Of course! It's his job! It's his job to question me! And not just me, Lissa as well!"

He whirled, "But does he do it not just because it's his job? Does he like making our lives hell?" Chrom was pacing around. Emmeryn just stayed silent, knowing that her little brother will get over his tantrum. "But then again, our lives would have been hell if not for Frederick's constant poking around. I can't remember how many times his constant worrying has saved our hides because he saw one detail I didn't."

Chrom stopped, "Frederick is always looking out for Lissa and I, for when you can't..." He sighed, "he does what he does because he knows that we don't have a parental figure..." He laughed, "maybe that's why he nags so much and questions everything, and even suggests different ideas to Lissa and I all the time. He's just looking out for us..."

Emm smiled, she always did like seeing Chrom figure things out. "Perhaps I shouldn't hold it against him. He's only doing what he thinks is right." Chrom finally noticed that he was still in the halls. "Gods! We've been standing here talking this whole time! We have a council to go to!" Chrom rushed past Emmeryn and burst the doors open.

Emmeryn followed him, feeling proud of her little brother. She was able to get him to admit his feelings, come to a conclusion and get him back on task without doing anything.

It was her shortest time yet.

...

Lissa was leading Origeld through the halls, making their way to the Shepherd's Garrison. Lissa kept silent, not really knowing what to tell her friend.

What do you tell your friend who was almost accused of being a spy?

Lissa shook the thoughts from her head, she needed to make Origeld happy!

And what better way than with friends?

"You're going to love it, Ori! The Shepherd's Garrison is the best place to be!" She turned and gave her friend a smile before turning back to lead her the rest of the way. "We always plan missions to go on, recon, odd jobs, just anything you can think of!"

Origeld blinked, "Odd jobs? Like what?"

Lissa stopped and thought for a minute. "Well... There was that one time we were really hungry for work. So we actually did random jobs given to us from the people. Chrom actually had to help a farmer plow fields for their next crop!" Lissa laughed at the memory of a red faced Chrom, pulling an old rusty plow through acres and acres of land.

Origeld smiled, no doubt imagining Chrom doing such a thing. "Really? Chrom plowed a farmers land?" Lissa nodded and the two girls laughed together at his misfortune. "What other odd jobs did the Shepherds take?"

Lissa grinned as she told the story of how their resident axe-wielder, Vaike, actually had to walk the city's dogs for a whole week straight. And another story where the Shepherds were hired to help a chef fill in orders at a local resturant. "Seeing Vaike covered in flour was a lot funnier than seeing Vaike hold a bunch of toy dogs!" Lissa laughed out loud, tearing up a bit. "No wait! I take it back! Vaike holding that tiny dog with the bows in its hair was funnier!"

Origeld watched Lissa laughing about a memory that she could tell was a dear one. She felt pained then, that she would most likely never remember a happy time to share with Lissa. No matter how she thought of it, her amnesia, she couldn't get over the fact that she may never remember anything else about her past. All she had to go on was just a voice she barely knew and the insistent wanting to be near a pegasus.

"I'm sorry, Ori!" Her attention snapped back to Lissa. "I kept going on and on about memories of people you don't even know!" She knocked on the side of her head, "I'm sorry! Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone on the roster!"

Origeld bit her lip in anxiety. Did she want to meet new people? She was perfectly fine just hanging around Lissa, Chrom and maybe even Sully. But then she realized, maybe they had other friends and family? What then? Just hide in a corner, waiting for one of them to come back?

She took Lissa's hand, "Lead the way."

Lissa broke into a wide smile, already excited about introducing Origeld to the Shepherds. Lissa dragged her off, talking animatedly about the calendar and asking when her birthday was.

...

Chrom and Emmeryn sat upon the dual thrones at the head of the meeting hall. In a curved table, sat the six elders of each division of Ylisse, all dressed in heavy robes.

At the far left end was Rowena, an aged woman with a gentle face and mostly greyed hair. Her face had smile wrinkles and her hair was pinned up with many clips and even a pencil. She was the elder in change of education in Ylisse. Next to Rowena was her husband, Landestor, a stern looking old man with a tight face and thin features. He had an air of sternness around him that commanded attention when looked upon, talked to or was talking. Landestor was the elder of economics, making sure to keep the Ylissean economy moving at all times.

After Landestor, was another old man, except he looked almost crippled with age. He had a tired, wrinkly face with thin, wispy hair, and long beard-which he often stroked. The old man was Julius, the elder of law and order. He controlled the courts and always updated and maintained the law amongst the country. Next to Julius, was a much younger man, more like his mid fourties, who sat with an air of arrogance. He was Tulio, the elder of war. He gave the exalt suggestions on what to do in situations that called for war. He was even the resident tactician, however his methods on obtaining a victory were what many would call, unorthodox.

Finally at the end of the right side were twin women, Fiona and Faroere, the elders of agriculture and culture. They both had complete silver hair that was held up with a single clip. They sat close to each other and often whispered to each other.

When Chrom and Emmeryn stood before the thrones, the elders all stood and bowed to their rulers. They all sat down as Julius, rang out, "order in the meeting hall!" The elders all squirmed, not happy with having to wait on their rulers to have council. "First order of business," Julius started as he fixed his glasses, reading the scroll that held all of the objectives. "Status report on the conditions of SouthTown."

Chrom nodded, "SouthTown was cleared of all brigands, minimum casualties." He cleared his throat, "however, we noticed that the brigands had a Plegian accent. We suspect that King Gangrel has been sending over his rejects and ordering them to slaughter our people." He let his gaze wander over the elders, "however, there is more to this report."

Tulio barked out, "Eh? What else could of happened? Did you get lost in the woods?"

Emmeryn raised a hand, stopping Chrom from starting a fight with the elders. "Peace, my subjects, peace." She placed her hand back in her lap. "Before you interrupt again, I ask that all of you please listen to Chrom's story first." She nodded to Chrom.

"Thank you Emm." He returned his gaze to the council. "As I was saying, there is more to this report. On our way back home, our group had found two new people, a tactician named Origeld, and an exceptional archer named Virion." Chrom then began to recite the entire last night to the elders. He left out no details, including, the bright light, the undead, Marth and the Fiend Fyres.

When he finally stopped talking, the elders sat in silence, unable to comprehend what was just said. Rowena started, "Will these undead creatures spread?"

Chrom only shrugged. "'Spread' isn't the word to describe it. More like, 'appear'. They don't migrate, none that I've seen, they just seem to appear."

Landestor snorted, "So it's random? These attacks will continue at random, attacking whatever is in sight?"

Chrom sighed deeply, "I'm afraid so."

"The people of Ylisse live in a country with almost no hardship in sight." Fiona stated.

Faroere continued, "Indeed. The people only know of peace, prosperity and plenty. If these creatures continue to attack, our people will be defenseless."

Tulio scowled, "please! Our military is top notch! Nothing can take us down!"

"It's arrogance like that, that will end you one day." Julius stated, stroking his beard. "If you believe us to be the biggest fish in the sea, I'd like to see you fight a shark."

Tulio banged a fist on the table, "You calling me incompetent you old fool!?"

"I was merely stating that you should keep your arrogance in check. Though now that you mention incompetent..."

Chrom covered his face with his hands, groaning audibly. Whether the elders heard him or not, they made no indication. He let his hands down his face and fall back on his lap, "We need to come up with a solution to this!" He cried, getting the others' attentions. "Like you said, the people of Ylisse would be helpless if attacked. And yes, we have an incredible military, but incredible militarized will only stretch so far. Even if we add the Shepherds to the ranks, we'll still be spread out too thin!" Chrom took a deep breath, finally saying what he needed to say. If it was too harsh of a truth, he was not about to dumb it down.

Emmeryn nodded, "it is true." All eyes locked on Emmeryn, "our military will only stretch so far to take care of the problem of the undead. And eliminating the problem is impossible for now."

Chrom added, "also, along with the undead, there's also the problem concerning the borders. Plegian brigands have been sighted and heard all around the border we share. Not only do we have the ever growing fear of having undead sprout out of nowhere, but we also have to think about the war that is sure to come between Ylisse and Plegia!"

The elders all nodded, their faces somber. Landestor spoke, "We cannot handle another war with Plegia. The one before almost destroyed our home and royal lineage." Chrom and Emmeryn both stared forward, not wanting to comment on the subject. "However, if the situation does not change," he glanced around at the other elders, "then war is upon us."

Julius nodded somberly, stroking his beard absent mindedly, "There is no avoiding it, is there?" He asked to no one in particular.

Tulio nodded, "Well then, I say we prepare Order XVI. We are to prepare more troops, fortify all cities, and put the country in high alert."

Rowena gasped, "And what will that achieve!? Putting the people in panic would do more harm than good!"

Tulio shot back, "what choice do we have? Let them continue to skip in the meadows with flowers in their hair?" He motioned around him, "you heard everyone! War is coming! We should tell the people now and save lives than wait for the war to come and tell them, 'oh! Sorry we didn't tell you earlier! We didn't want you to panic!'" He scowled to himself.

Faroere glared at him, "Alright, fine! If we initiate Order XVI, where do you expect to get more troops? The undead?"

Tulio glared back at her, "Easy. We lower the recruitment age and-"

Rowena stood up and pounded a fist into the table, "Absolutely not! I will not stand to see you recruit children into our military!"

Tulio glared at her, "We all know that our military is strictly volunteer! There are plenty of able bodied people who would volunteer, but are too young! Unless all of you are finally ready to admit to me that a draft is needed, my offer still stands!" She crossed his arms over his chest.

Rowena and Faroere turned to Emmeryn, "Milady, please, you must understand that we can't do any of this! Lowering the age of recruitment would be like sending newborn babes to a battle field! A forced draft would rip away every able bodied person from every household, damaging families for generations to come! And for what? Another war with Plegia that could very well end our country? An undead threat with no end in sight? And let's not forget what our prince has foretold! Our future is grim enough! If we agree to this, we could be stepping toward our graves!"

Emmeryn raised a hand, halting all words on everyone's tongues. "I understand the situation. And I have considered everyone's input." She nodded, "we must prepare for war. We will send out a notice that troops are needed, but it shall remain voluntary." She stood up, "also, Plegia has not officially declared war yet. Until then, we must stay neutral and continue to fortify ourselves." She turned her gaze to Chrom. "Chrom, to insure the safety of the people and country, I will send you and a voluntary group to the north."

Chrom stood, both rulers out of their thrones told the elders that the council was over. They waited for Emmeryn's next words. "Where to the north exactly?"

"To Regna Ferox. You are to ask for audience with their leader and request troops for our cause. Make sure to leave out no details. We are asking for their help, and as such, we are to leave out not a single detail."

Chrom added, "So, we are to tell them the undead attack us?"

Emmeryn considered his words, calling them, 'the undead' would get tedious. "We are to call them, 'Risen'. The reason should be apparent?" The council agreed, mostly to just drop the subject entirely. Emmeryn nodded to Chrom, "make sure to spread the name when you travel to Regna Ferox."

Chrom bowed to his sister. "Consider it done sister. Regna Ferox is a long way, probably a week's march at best." He straightened, "I'll only take Shepherds, the best should stay here with you."

Emmeryn smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Chrom. I'm sorry to ask you to leave for a long journey to another country when your birthday is so close."

Chrom waved it off as he walked to the doors, pushing them open. "Think nothing of it, Emm! Anything to help the people!"

...

Lissa had finally brought Origeld to the Shepherds Garrison. It was a small place with stone floors and wide open courtyard, no doubt used for training. There were two people talking amongst themselves when they entered.

Lissa skipped in and threw her arms open, "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison!" She motioned around her, "Go on, Ori, make yourself at home!"

Origeld meekly walked past Lissa, uncomfortable in the presence of other people she knew nothing about.

She was about to introduce herself when a lovely, posh voice rang out, "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right?" Origeld turned towards the sound, seeing a dainty looking woman with large blonde curls-like on a doll- with two bows holding them up. She wore gloves, frilled shirt, tight pink trousers with neat brown riding boots. She carried a closed parasol with her as she rand to Lissa, taking her hands into her dainty gloved ones, her pretty face flushed with anxiety. "I've been on pins and needles!"

Lissa smiled, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

Maribelle squeezes Lissa's hands, "'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen- Yes, I counted numerous times- fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!"

Origeld watched the display, this Maribelle was worried over Lissa, and she was brushing it off like it was an everyday occurrence. "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa's face blanched slightly, "...although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."

Origeld giggled at the memory of Lissa whining about the bear they had. It was beyond humorous to see her freaking out over eating a bear. Origeld stopped, realizing what happened.

She remembered something. She made a new memory and she could remember it! She felt overjoyed, not that she could potentially remember her old ones, no... She was overjoyed that she now had her first memory of her new life!

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a loud, obnoxious voice ring out, "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" Origeld turned to see a stocky, muscular man in plates trousers and boots. He wore no shirt, had chains hanging from his metal collar, and had his entire left arm covered in armor. His blonde hair was pulled back with what was either a head band or a bandana. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" At the word 'axe' she knew it was Vaike from all the stories Lissa had told her of him.

Lissa laughed, "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa teased, ignoring a fussing Maribelle who was inspecting Lissa for any indication of an injury. "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Vaike grinned widely, looking proud. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He stopped, processing her words, "...Wait, was that an insult?"

Origeld giggled to herself, it was comedic to see his emotions change so quickly. Her unease seemed to melt away, content just watching the spectacle around her.

A soft, gentle voice rang out, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" A brunette with long wavy brown hair held back with a bird shaped clip asked. She had gentle features with a calm, inviting air. She wore light armor, rose colored, with a tight under suit and thigh high riding boots.

Maribelle had calmed down, and turned her attention to Sumia, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..." Maribelle held her gloved hands against her cheeks, "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training, day dreaming about romance." Sumia blushed and fidgeted. "...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Lissa giggled, "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Sumia chuckled, scratching behind her head, "W-Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

Vaike noticed Origeld finally, turning to her, "Hm? A person the Vaike don't know? Who are ya stranger?"

The feeling of anxiety came back full force when the focus was on her. She gripped the edges of her sleeves and bit her lip. Lissa came to her rescue by wrapping her in a hug, "No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Origeld!" Lissa gripped her shoulders, "she just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician!" She beamed, "You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

Origeld only made a noise of embarrassment, her usually snarky attitude was dampered horribly with her fear of the strangers.

Vaike grinned, "Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Before anything could happen, Vaike let out a loud, smelly belch that lasted for a full thirty seconds.

Marribelle waved a hand, trying to fan away the stench. She turned her nose up at him, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" She 'humphed', "and in the presence of ladies! Truly scandalous!" She turned to Origeld, "You. Even though Lissa accepts you as a friend, I have yet to set my opinion of you. So don't you even dare encourage him!"

Origeld simply nodded, Vaike was loud and obnoxious, and she was positive that she wouldn't be getting along with him anytime soon. "I wouldn't even dream of it. However, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She quietly said, blushing horribly and trying to retreat into her cloak.

Maribelle suddenly smiled, "ahh... A perfect example of the fine art of language." She nodded, "I dare say, Lissa has quite the eye to find such fine cut persons. I do hope we can talk again." She curtsied and walked off.

Origeld couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. She meets new people, instantly dislikes Vaike, and somehow gets the approval of Maribelle. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but at the moment, she decided to dwell on it later.

Sumia blinked, unsure if what just happened actually happened. "...That's amazing!" She cried, "I've never seen Maribelle warm up to someone so quickly!"

Lissa nodded, astounded, "Yeah, it usually takes them years. It took her three years to actually be able to stand in the same room as Vaike!"

Origeld shrugged, "Birds of a feather, I suppose?"

"But you warmed up to me and Chrom! And we've only known you for one day!" Lissa countered.

Yes, but I have contemplated on beating you with your own arm. Origeld thought morbidly. Yes, she did warm to Lissa easily, but that was because it was... Well... It was Lissa! The girl could get a rabid wolf act like a puppy!

Chrom was a different story. He was just someone she had to accept whether she liked it or not. She didn't know if she should like him because he helped her and taken her in and defended her, or that she should distance herself from him. Perhaps he only kept her here because she was a promising tactician and if she proved otherwise, wouldn't hesitate to throw her away.

Was she just being irrational?

Was she just expecting everyone to one day betray her? If so, then why? What could have caused her to believe that she can't truly trust people?

But she trusted Lissa. Lissa is a person, and in some strange way, she trusted Lissa. But with only knowing her for one day, can she truly trust her, or is she only thinking she is?

Her head began to throb violently, halting her thoughts, as if punishing her. She winced slightly, trying not to show her pain in front of the others.

When the pain faded away, she sighed in relief over not being found out. She didn't feel comfortable showing her pain in front of these people. Two days, and she's already keeping secrets. Sumia brightened up, "Ah! Captain! You've returned!"

So Chrom was here. Great. Origeld chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I was- I mean, we were so-" Sumia started forward and everything went in slow motion. One second she was bounding over, and the next, she was slipping and falling flat on her face with a 'whomp'!

"Sumia!" Chrom rushed to Sumia quickly helping her up and dusting her off. "Are you all right?" She nodded, "...Those boots of yours again?"

Sumia sweat dropped, her face falling, "No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed.

A hand clapped onto her shoulder, "Don't you fret my dear," Virion cooed, cupping her chin and tilting it upward. "Fear not, for your fall was with the most astounding grace my eyes have ever seen." Her face flushed red when he winked at her.

Origeld just stared, where in the dark realms of Tartarus did he come from?

Almost immediately after, Virion was drop kicked by a heavy pair of red armored legs. "Oi! Ye' bleedin' dastard!" Sully stomped a foot on his back, "ye should keep yer hands to ye'self!"

Virion coughed up blood, "ack! My dear, why-"

"Ye' can't keep yer 'echerous 'ands to ye'self!" Sully stepped away from him, shooting Virion a dirty look.

Virion was pulled up from the ground with the help of Vaike, "Jeez, Sully, did you have to give the guy a broken rib cage?" Sully only nodded.

Origeld face palmed, "Virion, why do you have to keep on pining after all of the women? Honestly, I don't think anyone can keep you in check."

The doors to the barracks opened, and a tall man in green armor was yawning and stretching. "Phew! That was a nice nap!" He stopped, seeing a bloodied up man with blue-silver hair, Vaike holding him, Sumia fainted on the ground, Lissa trying to decide who to heal first, Sully looking murderous, a really short woman covering her face with her hands and Captain Chrom in the back, looking like he just saw the second coming. The man blinked and rubbed the back of his head, "um... What did I miss?"

Vaike turned to him, "Stahl, you missed alot actually."

...

The Shepherds were all sitting at the long table in the mess hall, enjoying- more like trying to enjoy- breakfast. All except Stahl who was working on his third helping of bacon and eggs.

"Su leph me geph fiph sphraiph..." He swallowed, holding up one finger, "Chrom, Sully, Lissa and Frederick go to SouthTown because of a recon mission..." Everyone nodded. Stahl held up a second finger, "when they were crossing the forest, Sully didn't listen to Lissa, and went down the wrong path that sent her to a different part of the forest and Chrom and everyone ended up near SouthTown..." Again he checked, and again they nodded.

He held up a third finger, "So while trying to find Sully, you guys found her-"

"Origeld." She cut in.

Stahl snapped, "Got it! Ori! So you guys find Ori, and at the sane time, Sully was being followed around by Virion." Sully and Origeld nodded, so he stuck up a fourth finger. "So Sully is trying to get rid of Virion, and Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Ori go to SouthTown and fight bandits, turns out they're Plegian, and try to get back here." He held up a fifth finger, "So everyone enters the forest at the same time, try to cross it, too late, and spend the night in side. Then later that night, a the forest is set on fire and a portal opens up." He processed what he just said and slowly raised his other hand and held up a sixth finger, "So then, you guys fight the undead, meet each other and come here..." Seventh up, "you guys come here, Frederick tries to get rid of Ori one more time, Emmeryn and Chrom defend her and she's accepted here." Eighth up, "so then Ori comes here, meets you guys and all that..." Ninth up, "Chrom comes here and then Sully kicks Virion cause he was touching Sumia so then she beats him up," tenth up, "but then I come in and..." Finally Stahl stopped talking, his face blank.

"I need more fingers." He muttered.

Chrom had his head against the table, his hands folded on top. "That's the story."

Stahl looked up and down the table. He stayed silent, shrugged then started eating again. "Well ok then!" He smiled, "it would be nice to have more people here in the garrison!"

Origeld eyed Stahl over her oatmeal, taking in his features. He was tall and athletic, with messy brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a face that was perfect for smiles, and smile he often did. But what caught Origeld by surprise was his readiness to accept her and Virion. Did he have an ulterior motive? What does he have planned?

She led her eyes away from his innocent looking face, and continued to eat in silence.

Chrom raised his head, peering at Stahl, "So just like that? You're just going to sit there, eating, and just accept everything that has happened?" Stahl happily nodded, bacon in between his teeth. Chrom just sat upright, shrugging. He has known Stahl a long time, so he knew that he would just accept their new companions without a word being exchanged. He knew it would happen, but it still always surprised him.

Virion was nursing his latest wounds, "Have mercy, my angels!" He sniffed, "please heal me." Lissa and Maribelle didn't move.

Origeld just shrugged, "If you hadn't of been a lecherous fool, then maybe you wouldn't be in pain. I say you suffer for a while longer." She sipped her oatmeal, ignoring the looks people were shooting at her ranging from approval, to discomfort and even indifference.

Stahl took one look at Virion. Sure the guy liked to flirt, but that didn't really condone the pain. "Look, I have some healing tonics in my room. I'll go get you one, ok?" Virion looked up to Stahl and thanked him.

Origeld and Sully darted their gazes to Stahl. "Oi! That 'echerous dastard made Sumia fain'! And yer gonna 'eal em!?"

Stahl stood, "Well, now I don't think he meant any harm. Besides, he's learned his lesson."

Origeld rolled her eyes, "Please! That man won't be learning a lesson anytime soon." Where was this confidence coming from? Wasn't she close to running away in fear not too long ago?

Stahl shrugged, "Well, then that means he just needs someone to help him!" He smiled, "Don't worry, ladies. I'll keep him in line." He promised good naturedly.

Origeld scowled, "If you can actually keep Virion in line till tomorrow morning..." She paused, for some ungodly reason she wanted to prove Stahl wrong. That she was right and he was wrong. She smirked triumphantly, "if you can keep Virion in line till tomorrow morning, I'll partner up with you in your next mission and-" She burst out laughing, positive he wouldn't be able to keep his promise, "I'll even take a ride with you, right behind me!"

Vaike and Chrom choked at her words. Lissa, Maribelle and Sumia blushed a deep red, while Sully burst out laughing.

Origeld wondered what was so funny, then she realized what she just said. I'll even take a ride with you, right behind me! ...take a ride with you...right behind me... Her face flushed red as she pictured what came into mind.

Maribelle covered her mouth with her hands, "My word! Origeld, such a scandalous thing to say!" She turned away, "Of all the things to say- honestly!"

Vaike burst into laughter, the look on Stahl's face was priceless. "Oh gods!" Vaike clutched his sides, "with an offer like that, I'd be doing everything I can to fill my end of the bargain!" He laughed harder, "Get it!? Fill my end!?"

Lissa and Sumia covered their ears, steam could be seen from their flushed faces.

Stahl blinked, "um..." He scratched the side of his nose, "am I missing something, here?"

Chrom smacked Vaike when he opened his mouth. "Vaike!" Vaike pouted, wanting to make it worse. "Stahl, just ignore what just happened!" He covered his face with a hand. Oh how he wished he could just leave for Regna Ferox by himself!

Stahl looked around, not understanding what the joke was. "But Chrom, I want to know why-"

"For the love of Naga, Stahl! Just go!" Stahl jumped slightly and fled the mess hall. Did what Origeld just say that bad? Usually, he can pick up on a lot of things...

When Stahl left the mess hall, the tension was so thick it could have been mistaken for their breakfast. Origeld looked down, mortified at her words. What possessed her to say such a crude thing!? She just wished that the earth would swallow her up.

She distrusts people, makes crude promises- hey! She doesn't intend to keep it! It was just a joke!- and now she has a vendetta against the men? Why? Why does she have to be so complicated? Wasn't this supposed to be her new beginning!?

Vaike was still chuckling to himself, "Wow! Gotta admit, that was hilarious!"

"It was dreadful! Then again, I'm relieved it didn't escalate further!" Maribelle fanned herself, "Lissa, my treasure, I'm sorry you had to hear something like that!"

Lissa and Sumia stayed silent, not sure what to say or do.

Chrom sighed, he had hoped to bring up the mission during breakfast and set out today. Maybe when things calm down, he could try to breach the subject again at dinner time. He stood, "Alright everyone... Who's left. I want all of you here at dinner time, we have matters to discuss." He nodded to who was left and exited the mess hall.

That was the most awkward breakfast he ever had to go through.

When everyone in the mess hall had made their departure, no one noticed the large man in heavy armor sitting there. He sighed, "No one saw me again..."

...

Virion let out a sigh of relief, the tonic he drank was almost done mending his bones. "My word! I say, this tonic is fantastic! Where ever did you get this?"

Stahl grinned, "My father and brother are apothecaries, so they send me some healing tonics all the time." He rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry that they're so slow acting."

Virion waved it off, "Not to worry! The pain was gone the moment the tonic touched my lips." He rubbed his chin, "although, I must say, breakfast this morning was quite..." He stopped, searching for an appropriate word. "...different."

Stahl shrugged, "Yeah, but then again, it was the most interesting breakfast in the garrison!" He chuckled.

Virion chuckled along with him, "Well, I must be off! I have training to do, and I'm hoping to get a suitable partner."

Stahl grinned, "Well, in that case, why don't we train together?"

Virion thought for a moment, "Why not? We shall train till our moves are perfect! Our every action shall be a saga in the making! The bards will swoon!" He grabbed his bow and quiver, "come! We shall make haste to the training grounds!" He clapped his hands as he walked off, "chop, chop!"

Stahl laughed nervously to himself, "Well, he's definitely something, that's for sure..." He grabbed his sword and lance, both bronze. "I still want to know what, 'I'll even take a ride with you, right behind me' means."

He shrugged, "Oh well! I'll ask the others later during lunch or dinner!"

Somewhere else in the palace, Chrom got the feeling that maybe he should skip lunch and dinner with the Shepherds.

...

**AN****: Awww Stahl. You're so innocent! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter****: 3**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T+ (some nudity)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

...

Maribelle and Lissa were sitting in the library, books opened and spread all around them. It was the after noon now, and both women were studying white magic.

"Again, my darling. The best way to heal a magical burn is...?" Maribelle let the question hang, wanting Lissa to complete it.

Lissa was leaning on her hands, bored out of her mind. She wanted to do something fun, like actual field training and not going over book basics. She sighed, annoyed that Maribelle wanted to do something boring. "Gotta extract the magic from it first then treat the burn like a regular burn."

Maribelle nodded, "Perfect! And why?"

Lissa groaned, "Because a magical burn is specifically made to cause damage and counter regular healing spells. Plus, using two different healing spells on the same spot and person in a short amount of time actually causes adverse effects." She leaned back in her chair, "Maribelle! This is boring! Why couldn't we go and do field work! Or anything that isn't boring?"

Maribelle wagged her finger at Lissa, "Tsk, tsk! Honestly, Lissa, are you that eager to see someone get hurt? Besides, going over the basics and memorizing the procedures bears better results on the field." She smiled, "you're still just a beginner cleric dear, so it's important to plant your roots and learn the basics!"

Lissa sighed, "Jeez, it's like you expect me to fail!"

"Heavens no! I want you to succeed, dear! I do have seniority, so I know what's best for you." Maribelle stated.

Lissa groaned, "yeah, yeah..." She perked up when she saw the door open and in walk Origeld. "Oh! Ori!"

Origeld stopped and bowed slightly, "oh... Hello Lissa, Maribelle." She hugged her books to her chest, "um, if you guys are using this place for studying, I can leave..."

Lissa quickly jumped up and led Origeld to their table, "nonsense! Besides, you can definitely make this study session more interesting!"

Origeld plopped onto a chair, Lissa taking the one between Origeld and Maribelle. Maribelle started, "just what happened during breakfast, this morning? What could have caused you to say such a scandalous phase?"

Origeld blushed, "I-I don't know! One minute, I'm trying to keep myself from running away, then the next I just..." She covered her face with her hands. "By the gods, I'm a mess..."

Lissa pat her shoulder, "it's okay, Ori. Just start from the beginning."

Maribelle nodded, "Agreed, so we may be able to ascertain the situation."

Origeld bit her lip, a habit she may never be able to stop. "Well... To be honest..." She looked down, "...I'm afraid of people..."

Lissa cocked her head slightly, "Wait, what? But you talked to me, Chrom and Frederick just fine."

Origeld nodded, "True, but at first, I was so scared of all of you. Even now, I wonder if it's truly safe to even let down my guard here..." She sighed, "for some ungodly reason, I trust you enough to be able to talk about it, Lissa. And I know that Maribelle is trust worthy as well, even though I don't know her." She took a deep breath, "every time I get close to someone, or talk to someone new, it's like something inside me starts telling me... That everyone is out to get me. That these people are going to hurt me."

Lissa hugged her, "But we would never hurt you, Ori! You're safe here!"

Maribelle nodded, "But of course! You have the entire Ylissean army here! No where is safer."

Origeld shook her head, "I know! But every time some one new is around me, my mind goes on overdrive! I can't think straight, I become irrational... Gods, sometimes I feel like everyone is constantly watching me, judging me!" She shook slightly, "That's not all... Sometimes I feel like hurting who ever is near me, just to drive them away..." She stopped, "it's like a voice is constantly telling me, 'avoid other people', 'crowds are dangerous' and... 'trusting others will kill you'." She teared up, "but then I think about you Lissa, and you've done nothing wrong to me. In fact, you've helped me and healed me, even fought beside me. Even though it's only two days..." She paused, "I feel like I can trust you. That I can let my guard down and try to be happy. But then I start to question it, 'why are they being nice? Are they planning something? Do they want something? If so, what?'"

Maribelle watched Origeld, her hands were shaking. "Origeld, dear, do you remember any time in your life that could have caused this?"

Lissa shook her head, "She has amnesia, Maribelle."

Origeld wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I must sound like such a nut case..."

Maribelle scooted closer, "Nonsense, dear." She opened a book, flipping the pages, "it's actually quite common really. Amnesiacs are prone to paranoia, mood swings, hysteria etc. In time, it should fade away and bring to light your true feelings. The best way to treat amnesiacs is to actually keep them in an open environment that is accepting of them. Surround the individual with people the individual feels comfortable with." She glanced at Lissa, "this is why you learn the basics!" Lissa pouted.

Origeld stayed quiet, "Well... I really like it when I get to eat something sweet... And I like being around you and Lissa..."

Lissa smiled, "And you really like pegasi for some reason!"

Maribelle smiled, "Well, Sumia knows alot about pegasi, so talking to her will also help you to relax.

Origeld nodded, "I-I guess so..." Lissa hugged her. "I'm sorry for being such a bother..."

Lissa stroked Origeld's back, "It's ok, Ori." She smiled, "I'm sure that it will ride out of you in time. And who knows? Maybe you're actually a really bubbly girl!"

Origeld scowled, "I highly doubt that!"

Maribelle closed the book, "well, that's that, I suppose." She stood, "it's tea time! Will you be joining me, Lissa? Origeld?"

Origeld thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I-I don't see why not... It would do me good to socialize more..."

...

Vaike was carrying his axe, itching for a fight. "Man, the Vaike is just ready for a fight!" He cracks his neck, "ol' Teach just needs to find a good sparring partner..."

He peered into the courtyard, seeing Stahl deflecting arrows with his lance and sword. "Hyah! Ragh!" Stahl sidestepped an arrow that almost lodged itself behind his knee. He lowered his weapons, "Careful, Virion! You're using real arrows!"

Virion laughed, "Oh come now, my good man!" He loaded another arrow, "training effectively means to fight with the intent to kill." He raised his bow and pulled the arrow back, "enough talk! The battle continues!"

Before Virion let loose the arrow, Vaike called out, "Yoooooo!" He waved an arm, "Stahl, buddy! Wanna let ol' Teach in on the action?"

Stahl scratched the back of his head, "uh, well, I don't see why not." He turned to Virion, "it's ok, right?"

Virion brightened, "but of course! In fact, you two can fight and I can stand back and shoot at both of you!"

Vaike and Stahl glanced at each other, Vaike spoke up, "the Vaike thinks, that you just don't want us to hit you."

"Quite so."

Vaike shrugged, "The Vaike thinks it's a good idea!" He brandished his axe, "but the Vaike doesn't feel like a challenge, so, Stahl, you only use one weapon!"

Stahl smirked, his game face on. "Alright, if that's what you want." He threw aside his sword and held the lance with both hands apart, feet spread, in a solid stance.

Vaike laughed, "really? The lance? Even the Vaike knows that axes beat lances!" He got into his stance, feet apart and knees bent.

Stahl only laughed, "well then, let's just see who wins this fight!"

Virion glanced between the two men, even though he wasn't fighting them directly, he was excited to start the fight. "On my arrow, you fight!" He called. They both nodded, "one..." He pulled the arrow back.

"Two..." He aimed.

He let it fly, sending the arrow into the ground in between the two, "Fight!"

Vaike ran forward with a yell, ready to swing his axe.

Stahl stood still, his eyes following Vaike's path. "He's going to stop..." He whispered to himself, watching Vaike stop to swing his axe upwards, "there!" Stahl side stepped the oncoming axe, using the pole of the lance to 'smack' right into Vaike's uncovered right side. He used the pole end to start an onslaught of pokes and swings, which Vaike at first got hit with, but soon started to deflect with the side of his axe.

The sudden sharp whistle of air alerted Vaike and Stahl of the now flying arrows. Virion was standing far away, quickly shooting and reloading arrows. Vaike brought up his armored arm and deflected the arrows, but left his left side open to Stahl. Stahl responded with angling his body so he was directly behind Vaike, using him as an arrow shield. He cried out as he used the blunt end to attack Vaike, who was quickly looking left and right, trying to pay attention to Virion's merciless arrow rain and Stahl's unending lance pokes.

Vaike would try to turn them around, so Stahl could be backwards and be the arrow shield, but every attempt was thwarted when Stahl would quickly flip lance and block Vaike's path with the blade.

Stahl's eyes never moved from Vaike's form, he read every move he made and predicted every attack, attempt to move and every block. He started to move forward, his blows becoming quicker and harder.

Stahl was taken out of his concentrated trance when an arrow narrowly missed hitting his cheek. He stopped, how did-

He quickly turned the lance to the side, holding back the axe that had tried to swing down onto him. Stahl quickly noticed that Virion had actually moved from his spot, opting to now circle them as he shot at them. Stahl pushed Vaike back, flipping his lance so the blade was towards him.

Vaike smirked, "So! Finally decided to fight seriously?" He back handed an arrow, and clutched his axe, "well then, ol' Teach just has to get serious as well!"

Vaike dashed forward, swinging his axe wildly at Stahl, who was now on the defensive, blocking arrows from every angle, and blocking the blows from Vaike. His eyes darted between Virion and Vaike, "Don't worry... I got this!"

Instead of holding his lance in an angle, he held it pointing straight towards Vaike. He yelled as he charged forward, stabbing straight at Vaike, who had no choice but to bounce to the side, into the path of arrows. Stahl smirked, turning his hands and using the side of the lance to hook slightly on Vaike's axe, flinging it out of his hand and flying into a column.

Vaike screamed as he dodged the arrows and Stahl's stabs, "Time out! Time out!"

Stahl shook his head, "no can do! The fight doesn't end till one of us beats the other!" He quickly sweeped Vaike's feet, making him trip and land on his back. Before Vaike could get up and move, Stahl slammed his armored boot on Vaike's chest and stabbed the ground right next to Vaike's cheek with his lance.

Virion clapped, "Bravo! I must say, that was a textbook example on turning a disadvantage into your advantage."

Vaike grit his teeth, "Alright, alright! The Vaike knows when he is beat!" He squirmed, "now help me up!"

Stahl apologized quickly and helped Vaike up, "s-sorry Vaike! I accidentally went over board!" He chuckled while scratching behind his head, "s-sorry about that..."

Vaike laughed as he clapped Stahl on the back, "eh, no worries! The Vaike don't hold grudges!"

Stahl chuckled, "well, if you ever want to fight again, just call me. I'll always be open."

Vaike grinned, "great! Cause the Vaike wants to train and become stronger! The Vaike wants to beat Chrom!" He laughed.

Stahl shook his head and grabbed his lance and sword. "By the way Stahl," he looked up, "what do you think about the new girl? Ori?"

Stahl thought for a moment, "hmm... Well, I don't mind her. In fact, I look forward to seeing her fight!"

Virion had walked over, sighing, "just be careful, I wouldn't think it wise to get too close to her."

Stahl blinked, "why? What did she do?"

Vaike answered, "She's random, and not in the good way. When I first met her, she was scared out of her pants! But then out of nowhere, she says the weirdest things. I dunno, but the Vaike says bad news."

Stahl shrugged as he lugged his weapons to the armory, "eh, I don't think she's that bad. In fact, I'm willing to give her a chance!" He stopped, "by the way, what does, 'I'll take a ride with you, right behind me' mean?"

Virion and Vaike coughed, Virion answered, "well... You see..." He cleared his throat, "it means she wants to," he used air quotes, "'take a ride' with you."

Stahl cocked his head, "uhhh... Ok. If she wants a ride on my horse, I don't see why not."

Vaike laughed out loud, "no! She-" he smirked, "she wants to, 'take a ride','right behind me'."

Stahl scratched his head, "so she wants to go on a horse ride together?"

Virion and Vaike groaned audibly, could this man be any denser? Vaike waved his hands, "look, forget the horses! She wants you to 'ride' her, right 'behind' her!"

Stahl thought for a moment, "so..." He paused, Virion and Vaike's faces lit up, did he finally get it? "She wants to give me a piggy back ride?"

Virion screamed while throwing his hands into the air, "BY THE GODS, MAN!"

Vaike sighed, "you know what, forget it."

Stahl frowned, what else could it mean if it didn't include piggy back rides or horses? He shrugged, women are weird.

...

Sumia served the girls some of the pie she made, "I-I know it's really bad to eat sweets before dinner time... But you can't have tea without sweets." She said as Maribelle poured tea in her cup.

The four girls were sitting at a small table in the gardens, each one of them had a varying slice of pie with their tea. "True, but then again, I seem to have a sweet tooth!" Origeld joked as she ate her second slice of pie.

Lissa was sipping her tea, "you and me, both!" She giggled, "seems kinda ironic, right?"

Sumia swallowed the bite of pie, "what is?"

"Us girls are always griping about being treated equally, yet we're sitting here drinking tea and eating pie!" She burst out laughing.

Maribelle smiled at the joke, "but where does it say that we cannot enjoy a nice, steaming cup of tea?"

Origeld shrugged. She enjoyed the quiet, calm of tea time with Lissa, Maribelle and Sumia. Just sitting around, drinking tea, eating pie, just enjoying the day...

It was nice.

Even better, she at least now knew why she was so irate and paranoid. Even so, it didn't excuse her from it. "Pegasi feathers are actually soft to the touch, like touching silk. The smooth feathers actually help them to glide through the sky."

Origeld's face melted into one of infatuation. She could just imagine riding on a pegasus, soaring through the sky without a care in the world.

Sumia smiled, "whats even better about them, is how intelligent they are! Pegasi always know what's on the mind of their partner." she giggled, "the bond between partners is usually made at first meeting. From then on, rider and pegasus will be bonded for life, only allowing one rider, and the blood of that rider."

Origeld touched her cheek, astonished that a pegasus could form a bond with it's rider, a bond that strong. She closed her eyes, her mind wandering deep inside her blank subconscious. Her thoughts imagined her and her own bonded pegasus soaring through the sky, sharing an understanding only they knew.

She could feel the wind rush around her, and a pair of strong, yet gentle, arms wrap around her. She heard the voice again, "-estic creatures. We can understand them, Origeld. We are-" the angelic voice cut out, snapping her to reality.

She smiled at a joke that Lissa told, just enjoying the moment of therapeutic calm between the four of them. If spending time with these people would unlock even just a little bit of her memories, then she had no problem spending time with them.

Perhaps she could even form a genuine bond between the four of them.

...

Dinner arrived late that night in the mess hall. The Shepherds arrived at different times, all within the same hour of course.

Stahl, Virion and Vaike sat near each other, discussing battle tactics and such. Vaike was mostly boasting, 'that, the Vaike, won't lose against a lance again!' Virion would then wave it off, 'a bloated buffoon cannot fight against a tactful mind.'

Stahl just chuckled at their antics, glad to see that Virion was getting along with him and Vaike.

Maribelle sat with Lissa, who sat with Origeld who sat with Sumia, in that order. The girls were chatting aimlessly about anything that seemed to come to mind. Origeld deflated slightly as the mess hall began to fill, but with a reassuring squeeze from Lissa, she perked up.

Sully had walked in, she was drenched in sweat, having done her usual rigorous training session. She usually trained alone, preferring the solitude. She plopped onto the bench, picking up a large pitcher of water and gulping it down, head thrown back. Maribelle held her tongue at the display, no doubt wanting to chastise the woman for her lack of manners.

No one made any comment when Frederick made his way into the mess hall. He had taken his armor off and had opted to wearing a high collared white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He wore a brown best with black tie, black trousers and brown boots. Even without his armor, he was still large and muscular, an intimidating figure. "Milord, Chrom, would like to make an announcement." He said as he stood beside the head of the table, Chrom following and sitting at the head. Frederick took his stance, hands behind his back, back straight.

Chrom stayed silent, trying to find his words. He took a deep breath after clearing his throat, "All right, listen, everyone; in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

The chatter stopped, everyone business-like. Origeld raised a hand, which Chrom nodded to. "I'm sorry, but what and where is Regna Ferox?"

Sumia answered her, "Regna Ferox is a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians..." She stopped, looking sheepish, "...or so it is said..."

Chrom nodded, "Thank you Sumia." He continued, "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Without words, Origeld could guess he was talking about the undead. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..." He let the statement hang. "Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital." He sat up straighter, "So the task has been passed to us."

Chrom glanced at the people who were gathered, seeing the determined faces of his comrades. He smiled, "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

Before he could continue, Lissa jumped up, "I volunteer!" She exclaimed in her cheery voice.

Vaike stood, punching the air, "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well." No one noticed the sound, or the man in heavy armor that sat mere inches away from them. "...hello...?"

Sully brought her fist down on the table as she stood. "Ah volunteer! I want to show those undead ash-faced freaks what for'!"

Sumia gulped, "I... I, um..." She began picking at her fingers, her gaze downcast.

Chrom cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, Sumia?"

Sumia was about to just tell Chrom to not mind her, but her mind was changed when Origeld placed a hand on hers. She smiled at Ori softly, then looked back up at Chrom, "It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." She lowered her voice, deflating. "I'd probably just get in the way..."

Chrom thought about her claim and came to a suggestion, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" She stayed silent. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battle field."

Sumia gulped, nervous about the whole situation. She nervously decided, "w-well, if you think it wise, Captain..."

Chrom smiled and nodded, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Sumia brightened up, "Oh, yes! I mean- yes, sir, I'll do that!"

Chrom glanced around the table, "Are there anymore volunteers?"

Virion rubbed his chin, the idea of traveling to this, Regna Ferox, did sound interesting. He smirked as he stated, "I suppose my beauty shall be needed amongst you. You may count me in!"

Chrom sweat dropped at Virion's words. He brightened when Stahl stood up.

"I volunteer for the mission!" He stated happily, "It's been a while since I've gone out of the city."

Frederick sighed, "that's because you are usually too busy being punished for sleeping in."

Stahl chuckled, "aww come on, Frederick! I'm a lot better now, then I was when I first joined." Frederick nodded after pausing, agreeing that Stahl was being a lot more punctual. "I just hope we don't leave too early, I don't think I could handle missing breakfast-" he suddenly remembered, "by the way, when is dinner being served? I'm starving!"

Chrom laughed out loud, "don't worry, it's ready, just sit down." Stahl sat, "Maribelle? Will you be joining us?"

Maribelle placed her napkin on her lap, "I am displeased to inform you, but I shall not be joining you on this conquest. I have matters here in Ylisstol to attend to."

Chrom nodded, "fair enough." He turned his attention to all participants. "Alright, it is decided! Frederick, Lissa, myself, Stahl, Vaike, Virion, Sumia and Origeld will be on this expedition."

Origeld wanted to tell Chrom that she had no intention on going, but then she realized, if she did not go, she would not be able to get Chrom his birthday gift.

Even though she didn't quite trust him, she did feel thankful towards him for helping her yesterday. A birthday gift was the perfect idea! She stayed silent, knowing that she had to go on the mission.

"The march to Regna Ferox will take a week. Thankfully, the roads leading there are pretty linear, so we shouldn't run into many obstacles." The Shepherds nodded, "good. So pack undergarments for two weeks, along with your sleeping bags and any necessary items. But make sure to keep it light, remember, we are close to a war, so we have no idea if we will be coming back." The food was then brought in and placed on the tables, "we are clear?"

The Shepherds agreed, "good. So fill your bellies tonight and sleep early! We have a long road a head of us!" Approval rang out and soon the sounds of feasting filled the mess hall.

Maribelle was adamant on having her part of the table clean and proper at all times. Lissa kept her share clean, but her manners would sometimes slip, and Maribelle would remind her to not belch or to not have her elbows on the table. Origeld kept to herself mostly, but Lissa or Sumia would include her in on some of the conversations.

Vaike slammed a fist on the table, getting the attention of those around him. "Since the mead is being given out..." He smirked, standing up and punching the air, "the Vaike challenges Stahl and Sully to a drinking competition! Loser has to buy the winners whatever they want!"

Stahl and Sully glanced at each other, their heritages giving them plenty of help in a drinking contest. "Ah're ye sure ye can handle me?" Sully challenged, her arms crossed and a confident smirk plastered on her face. "Las' time ye tried, you were pukin' up an entire barrel! Which, ah'm proud to say, was nothing compared to me!"

Vaike snorted, "that's cause you kept drinking water with it! You cheated out the Vaike!"

Stahl chuckled, "Vaike, it's ok. It's just a game. Besides, I don't want either you or Sully to lose your gold later."

Sully's eyes flashed to Stahl, "lose my gold!? Are ye sayin' you can beat me in a drinking contest?"

Stahl waved his hands, "n-no! I just meant that this should remain as just a game-"

Sully punched the table, "A full blooded Irish can definit'ly out drink a half blood German!" She glared at Vaike, "you're on! Mead only, no water! Loser buys for both winners!"

Vaike roared in joy, plopping down on the bench, Stahl only sighing and joining the contest. Chrom tried to intervene, not wanting hung over soldiers in the morning. But he soon realized that the only one who would be getting drunk would be the loser, who would no doubt be Vaike.

Servers would pass mugs of mead to each of the contestants, who would gulp it down quickly and slam the mugs on the table. They ordered another mug, and kept chugging down the alcoholic beverages, each person making a small pile of mugs surround them.

Stahl took it all without much change. He seemed to be at ease the whole time, like he was just a spectator. Sully was baiting Vaike, mocking him when he started to take a couple seconds longer to finish his mug. She called him a 'lightweight' and 'braggart'. "Ye call tha' a swig? Tha' actually looked like a sip!" She laughed, loving the fact that Vaike was once again losing another drinking contest to her.

"Shuddap! The Vaike ain't done yet!" He quickly grabbed two mugs and drank them both, flinging them across the hall. "Woo! Teach is on fire!" Vaike's words were slurred and his cheeks were flushing a bit.

Stahl sweat dropped, Vaike was going to push Sully and Sully was going to push him back. Only harder. He smiled and kept drinking his mead, watching his two friends drink their hearts out.

"Shepherds! Really, they will be the end of me!" Chrom exclaimed to himself. He admonished the Shepherds for drinking too much but his face broke into a smile, seeing how the others interacted.

It was comfortable just having a loud dinner together, clashing personalities mixing together in a picturesque moment.

...

Origeld yawned as the excitement from dinner time faded away. It was getting late, and they had to get up early for the week long march to Regna Ferox.

Lissa had said her good night to Origeld and Sumia, since she slept in the palace and Maribelle went home to her villa. Sumia had offered to let Origeld share a bunk room with her, since she was the only one in the garrison she could actually talk to or even get close to.

Origeld agreed and let Sumia lead the way, occasionally falling flat on her face or knocking something down. "Sorry! We almost never go that crazy for dinner!" Sumia giggled to herself.

She nodded, letting the quiet klutz lead her to the barracks. Ori's mind drifted to Frederick, who kept sending her small glances. She didn't quite forgive him for trying to throw her under the carriage, but she did understand why he did what he did. But that didn't mean she was going to forgive him anytime soon.

As they made their way to the barracks, signing in at the door, Origeld peered at the long hall way with many doors along the sides. "How many Shepherd's are there?" She asked.

Sumia thought for a moment, "Well... There's Frederick in the men's wing, it's on the other side of the garrison, Stahl, Vaike and Virion." She motioned around them, "in the women's wing, we have myself, you, Sully and Miriel." She thought for a moment, "That's everyone."

"Wait, who's Miriel?" Origeld inquired.

"Miriel is out resident alchemist/Mage. She usually spends her time in the palace library. She's a real book worm!" She giggled, "She doesn't really appear very often, she does what she wants, just comes and goes..." Sumia stopped, "Oh! That's right! You don't have any other clothes, do you?"

Origeld shook her head, "no, I only have the ones on my back."

Sumia gasped, "that's horrible! It's bad for your health to wear the same undergarments for too long!" She pushed Origeld towards their bunk room, "you can borrow some of mine! But we'll stop and get you some of your own in the morning, ok?"

Origeld had no other choice but to agree. After changing into the bed clothes Sumia lent her, and seeing that the bunk room had two fluffy beds waiting for her, Ori had barely climbed inside before she fell asleep, dead to the world.

She didn't dream. Or atleast she tried to, but didn't get any results. All she really thought about as she settled down for sleep, was everything that had happened to her in just two days. Why was she passed out in that flower patch? How long had she been there? Her mind threaded carefully, not staying on one subject too long, for fear the pain would come back.

It was despicable, being afraid of your own mind. She could go in depth on many subjects, like math, writing, her own preferences in food, music... But she couldn't get anything else. It was like she lived her entire life alone, learning so many subjects without a teacher, friends... Did she have parents? And if so, were they alive? What did they look like? What did they like?

Her head began to throb, so she quickly thought about something else. She thought about her own fighting abilities, she had a natural proficiency with magic, it was so easy to channel the forces around her and dip into her own mana pool. She could provide devastating magic, even though she was only, to her present knowledge, a beginner. But then, how did she get rid of the Fiend Fyre? Fiend Fyre was a type of magic only capable of insidious magic. How could she have gotten rid of it, even though she was an elemental Mage?

Then her thoughts stopped on Marth. No matter what she did, she couldn't bring up anything on him. As far as she could tell, she had never even heard of his name before in her life. The same story with Naga, the divine dragon, and Grima, the fell dragon. All three were foreign concepts that she would have blissfully lived her entire life ignorant of.

She then felt her body relaxing, and her conscious thoughts fading. Her mind replayed the voices and images of the people she now held dear, even though only knowing them for such a short time. Sumia, with her knowledge of pegasi and her quiet, gentle ways. Maribelle, and her posh looks, lovely voice and perfect etiquette. Lissa, innocent, sweet, caring and an all around wonderful person...

She slipped into unconsciousness as she thought about Stahl, that man with the bed hair and kind smile.

...

There was a sharp knock on their bunk room door. The voice of Frederick boomed through the door, "unless you wish to march in your bed dress, you had better get up prepare!" She groaned as she sat up in bed, the steps of Frederick in his armor already faded away from the door.

Origeld stretched, yawning with her tongue sticking out, letting out a small mewl as her bones cracked. She pulled the covers off herself, right as Sumia say up and started rubbing her eyes. Sumia yawned, "good morning, Ori." She greeted with a still sleepy voice. "I better get up, I gotta show you where the washroom is."

She slipped out of bed and fell flat on her face, which Origeld saw coming from a mile away. She quickly got up, "s-sorry!" She groaned as she dragged herself through the room, picking up undergarments for the both of them. "Follow me! I usually like taking a bath in the mornings."

Origeld nodded, liking the idea of a bath to start the day. Sumia had led her to the women's wash room, where they met a shameless Sully, already washing herself in the white tiled room with water basin in the middle, most likely used for soaking.

"Mornin'" she greeted, seated on a stool as she scrubbed her body of the previous day's grime.

Origeld covered her eyes, about to tell the other woman to cover herself, until she saw Sumia pull her bed dress off and moved to remove her under garments. "W-What are you doing!?" Origeld shouted as she turned away, her face red.

Sumia blinked, "huh?" She looked down, "oh, you mean this?" Ori nodded, "oh! Well, it's easier to just bathe out in the open, it is just girls here." She stopped, "if you're shy, I can get you a screen."

Origeld shook her head, "no, I'll just look away."

Sumia shrugged, "well, okay then." She pulled off her under garments, and got out a bar of soap, wash cloth and water basin, handing it to Ori. "Don't get any of the soap in the large water basin. The water in there is special, it doesn't react well with regular soap." Again, Origeld nodded.

Origeld stayed silent as she stripped, got a stool and started scrubbing herself. She kept herself angled away from the other two women, uncomfortable with being naked in around them.

But curiosity hit her as she looked down and scrubbed her chest. Her chest was small.

Tiny.

Almost flat.

Let her eyes glance over at Sumia and Sully, mortified that both women were larger than her. Larger in total height, weight, curve... And even bust size.

Why did the gods damn her with a child like physique!? She was a full grown adult! She nearly cried, she's fully grown, yet she's almost flat, short and had almost no curve to her body!

Then again...

She did remember that when she ate that bear meat when she met Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. She ate it ravenously, like she hasn't eaten in a long time. Most likely she was only like this, due to her loss of weight before her amnesia hit.

Sumia took one look at Origeld, seeing how thin she was, "by the gods!" Sully quickly turned at her voice, "Origeld! You're as thin as paper! How long have you been like that!?"

How long indeed. She shrugged, "I don't know. I can't remember."

Sumia scooted over, "Are you sure you want to go on the mission? You look like you can be blown over with a single strong wind!"

Origeld shook her head as she dumped the small basin of water on her body, washing away the soap on her body and into the drain at her feet. "I'll be fine, Sumia. Besides, I'm not that malnourished." She commented as she saw how her bones stuck out slightly. Okay, she was bad, but with enough rest and food, she would gain the weight easily. "Besides, now..." She paused, "I'm not alone anymore." She smiled, "Don't worry. If I feel like I'm going to faint or get sick, I'll be sure to tell you, ok?"

Sumia paused, then nodded. "Ok... But make sure you don't push yourself too hard!" She rinsed herself off with her basin of water. "We better dry off! We still need to get dressed, pack and get you some undergarments!"

They stood and dried themselves with towels just as Sully rinsed herself off and wrapped herself with a blanket. "Ah'm off te' pack. Need to be ready for the 'arch soon." They nodded as Sully exited, them following closely after slipping on their undergarments. Origeld wanted to scream.

Sumia's under clothes were too big for her!

Her hips were too narrow, and her chest too small to fill the cups of the brassiere. But she let it go as they quickly ran to Sumia's room, donning their protective clothing and armor, what little Origeld had. Sumia took out a carpet bag, stuffing a couple weeks worth of under clothes and toiletries. She picked up the bag and dug out a small coin purse, "I know you need some clothes, so I'll pay for them, ok?"

Origeld waved a hand, "no, no. It's ok. I actually have money. Enough for clothes."

Sumia blushed, "oh! I'm sorry. I thought- I mean... I didn't want to give you the impression... That I thought you were poor..."

Origeld laughed, "it's ok, honest."

Sumia chuckled, "r-right. Lets get some breakfast, shall we?" Origeld nodded and the two of them made their way out of the barracks and towards the mess hall.

Sully was at the table, a travelling bag beside her with a bronze and iron lance along the bench. She was fully dressed in her armor, enjoying her breakfast. Throughout the walk, Origeld had noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet.

Sully waved them over, "Yo!"

Vaike, who was awake and dressed, clutched his head and groaned loudly. "Uuugh! The Vaike ain't feelin' too hot..."

Sully laughed at his misfortune, "Thas what ye' get when ye challenge an Irish a' a drinkin' match!" She smirked, "an' a German!"

Vaike glared at the red head, "-Shuddap! The Vaike almost had ya!"

Sumia and Origeld giggled at the scene, sitting down and quickly eating their shares of the breakfast muffins and margarine. They enjoyed the silence for all of ten seconds before the door slammed open, causing Vaike to clutch his head and cry out in pain. ("Gods! Stop the noise!" He wailed.)

The door was slammed open by a very awake Virion, who stated, "Very good morning, my friends! Your masterful archer has arrived to bring light into your eyes!" He struck a pose and winked at them. He cried out as he dodged a lance fly towards him and stab into the wall. "Careful! I'm very delicate!"

Sully snorted, "Jus' sit down and shut up!" She grabbed her iron lance, "or else I'll throw this one too!"

Virion gulped, laughing nervously, "yes! Right away!" He quickly ran to the bench and sat down next to Vaike. "Ah! Vaike, my good man, how are you this fine morning?"

Vaike only let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a sob and a groan.

Virion chuckled, "I did tell you to not challenge them..." He said in a sing song voice. Teasing Vaike for the stupidity of his actions.

**_"SHUDDAP!_**" Vaike yelled, burping loudly after.

Virion only chuckled again as he began eating his breakfast. Frederick had made his appearance after a quarter of an hour. "Good, you're all here. We'll be leaving for the march to Regna Ferox in another quarter. Milord and Milady will be meeting us at the edge of Ylisstol-" he stopped. His eyes counted the heads, one for himself, two for Sumia, three for Origeld, four for Sully, five for Vaike, six for Virion... There was supposed to be seven, where was-

He face palmed as he realized Stahl wasn't there. He turned to Vaike, since they share a bunk room. "Vaike-" (Vaike groaned in response.) "-where is Stahl?"

Vaike raised his head, "what...?"

Frederick took a deep breath, "are you that hung over, that you can't remember your own bunk mate is on the same mission as you!?"

Vaike grimaced as he was yelled at by Frederick. The pounding of his head intensified at Frederick's voice. "-hey! You see-... -um..."

Frederick pointed to the door, "unless you want to do grunt work for the rest of the year, you will wake up your bunk mate! If you're quick enough, he may not miss breakfast!"

Vaike gaped then ran out of the mess hall, "STAHL! WAKE UP BUDDY!"

Origeld watched him go, "he better hurry, or else Stahl will miss breakfast." Sumia commented.

"Why? What happens then?" Origeld asked, amazed to see an axe man run so fast.

"Well, Frederick likes doing a double edged punishment system. If Vaike doesn't get Stahl up to get breakfast, since it is his fault he's still asleep, then that means Vaike doesn't get lunch or dinner today as punishment." Sumia summarized.

Frederick added, "you must always take into account the feelings of others and what effects your actions have on others. So that you can avoid future conflicts. It only seems fitting that if one missed a meal, the other does the same." He crossed his arms, "call it what you want, but it definitely teaches you to never do that again."

If Origeld still wasn't sour about Frederick trying to get rid of her, she would have agreed to his methods.

Frederick waited for only a couple of minutes before sighing. "We have waited long enough. Those of you who are ready," he glanced around the mess hall. "We move out!" He turned and started to march out, not bothering to stop and see if he was being followed.

Sully took one last quick chug of her orange juice. "Ye' heard the man! Le's march!" She stood and yanked her lance out of the wall, and darting to the stables. She later cane back out, only saddled on her mare, following Frederick. Origeld and Sumia nodded to each other and followed, Virion close behind.

The party briskly exited the Shepherds Garrison and the palace. They practically jogged down the roads of Ylisstol, which were dark and empty, since it was so early in the morning. Origeld could see a couple of shops with the lights on, one or two workers doing early morning cleaning. She highly doubted that she was actually going to find a place for undergarments at this time.

Sumia suddenly pulled her aside to show her a shop that was open to customers, "it's a travelers shop. They're open twenty four hours for travelers that arrive at any site at any time." She nervously laughed, "sorry, they don't really have quality stuff in there. You'll have to go to a specialized store to get the good stuff." She waved, "the meeting point for the march is straight to the left. I'll make sure to tell them that you needed to get something really quickly."

They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

...

Vaike burst into his bunk room, he really regretted that drinking contest. He turned on the oil lamp, wincing at the sudden light. "Stahl! Buddy!"

Stahl was snoring away in his bed, drooling on his pillow, dreaming about sugary treats.

Vaike growled and disentangled Stahl from the mound of twisted blanket. Gods have mercy on the woman this guy marries. "Stahl! Wake up! The Vaike needs ya to wake up! The yelling hurts!"

Stahl snorted, rubbing his eyes, "whu...?" He yawned, sitting up in only his baggy night pants. "Oh. Good morning, Vaike... Is it-" he yawned again, "-is it time to get ready?"

Vaike gulped, his vision shaky, "Stahl, buddy..." He raised his hands in defense, knowing what he was going to say was going to make Stahl crazy. "Ya see, your totally awesome bro, Vaike... Kinda..." He winced, "...forgot to wake you up."

Stahl scratched his head, as he stood up, picking up his bath soap. "Ah, it's ok, Vaike!" He smiled, "no harm, no foul, right?"

Vaike gulped. "Well, it's really late, so... You gotta skip the bath and get ready. As fast as possible."

Stahl shrugged, "alright. I didn't really need a shower anyway." He gathered up his already packed carpet bag and protective under gear.

Time for the worst part, Vaike thought. "Stahl. The Vaike didn't mean it but..." He took a breath, "...but there's no way you're gonna make it in time for breakfast."

Stahl stopped, his back turned towards Vaike. "...w-what...?"

Vaike started laughing, walking away backwards, frantically searching for the door. "Look, the Vaike is really sorry! He didn't mean it!"

The next moment was indescribable.

The next thing that Vaike could see was a fully dressed and armored up Stahl throw him on his shoulder with his carpet bag. Stahl kicked down their door and sped through the barracks, "Vaike! Why!?" Stahl screamed, "of all the things, why that!?"

Vaike was thrashing about on Stahl's shoulder, he knew what would happen, yet he just HAD to have Stahl miss breakfast! "Look, the Vaike is sorry! Honest!" He almost hurled when Stahl took a sharp turn into the armory, picking up his iron sword and bronze lance. "The Vaike will make it up to ya! Guaranteed!"

"You shouldn't have let me sleep in, in the first place! You know I can't get up on my own!" He growled, "I trusted you!"

Vaike was going to respond, but Stahl suddenly stopped. "Vaike. Why am I running around? I'm a cavalier, I ride a horse."

Vaike punched the air, "Stahl! You're brilliant!"

Not putting Vaike down, Stahl burst into the stables, strapping his bag to his horse, after saddling it, throwing Vaike along the back. He climbed onto his horse, "Ys! If we don't burst out of here, we're gonna miss breakfast!"

Vaike glanced at a clock, he didn't bother moving from his position on the horse. "Actually, breakfast ended."

Stahl clutched his heart, "I missed breakfast! Gods, why art thou so CRUEL!?" He clenched his fists, "new plan, Ys! We missed breakfast, but we can NOT miss lunch!"

Ys neighed in agreement and promptly ran straight through the stable's wall.

Vaike sobbed to himself, "gods, if I die today, let me confess my sins!"

Stahl roared as he and Ys sped along, their surroundings a blur. "I won't let you die!" Vaike grinned, about to thank Stahl, but stopped at his next words. "Cause you'll be owing me your dessert after dinner for the next three months!"

Vaike cried, "OH GODS THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

...

**AN****: Seems like a fair trade Vaike. :/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter****: 4**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**AN****: Shout out to my new beta, Cormag Ravenstaff! Thanks man! :3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

...

Chrom and Lissa stood, side by side, near Frederick at the outskirts of Ylisstol. Chrom was wide awake and bushy tailed. He was excited about going out of the country to another, but he was sobered up when he remembered the reason they were going. Falchion was tied to his belt, his left hand on the handle, unmoving. He thought about the long march to Regna Ferox, and what exactly to say. However, he could come up with nothing.

He had never been to the country of Feroxi, never had the pleasure of meeting a Feroxian and never had the chance to learn if the people there really WERE barbarians. Nevertheless, he was glad to have Frederick come along. Sure, he was still angry at the thought of Frederick going against his decisions yesterday, but he learned to just leave it alone. No reason to brood over it. Frederick was just looking out for him and his sister, like always. He accepted that and was back to himself. It's funny how angry he could get at family and friends, then the next day forgive them and bury the hatchet. 'Angry', really wasn't the word for what he felt then, he was just 'miffed' that he might not have gotten his way. An unfavorable habit of his he needed to stamp out now, before it was too late.

Lissa yawned, her carpet bag was by her feet and almost twice the size of Chrom's and Frederick's combined. To her, that was packing light. She stretched again, not liking being woken up so early in the morning. If she had her way, the march wouldn't start till the sun, at least, was up before them. "Jeez!" She let out a breath as her arms fell to her sides, "did we really have to get up so early? I could have used those extra hours..."

Frederick laughed, "worry not, milady! An early riser gets to see and do more, than one who sleeps in. Besides, I rise at this hour, daily."

Lissa scoffed, "that's because you're not human!"

"Pardon my correction, milady, but my species has not changed, last you saw me." Frederick added dryly.

The first of the Shepherds to arrive was Sully, already on her horse with her carpet bag strapped to the saddle. She waved, "'mornin'!"

Chrom smiled, "glad to see you, Sully. We could definitely use the horses."

Sully eyed the two extra horses near Frederick's, Ulysses. They weren't built for battle, like Pyrra and Ulysses, mostly built for cargo and stamina for long distances. "Ya, but with Stahl, tha' should be 'bout five horses. Will that be enough?"

Chrom nodded, confident in his calculations. "There's only ten of us going. We can have people walk along with the horses or ride them. Assuming everyone packed, 'lightly'!" Chrom glanced at Lissa, who giggled nervously. "Besides, Vaike and I can walk for a long time without getting tired. We can keep a steady pace and camp when the sun goes low. Of we don't run into any complications, we should arrive in Regna Ferox by weeks end."

Sumia and Virion arrived together, surprisingly, Virion said not a word to her and kept to himself. "S-Sorry I'm late. I had to show Ori where the travelers shop was. She'll be along shortly." Sumia almost jumped for joy, she only stuttered on one word in front of Chrom!

Virion nodded along, "I do believe, Stahl and Vaike will be along later."

Frederick thanked Virion and added, "Miriel will be joining the march as well, but she will be very late. She had a few errands to do in the morn, so she shall catch up in due time."

Chrom nodded, "a wizard or witch is never late, nor are they early. They arrive precisely when they mean to." He muttered, adding, "and they sure do take advantage of that..."

Frederick chuckled, hearing what Chrom added. "Once Stahl, Vaike and Origeld make their appearance, we shall commence the march. In Miriel's words, 'I wish not to delay your activities with my minuscule distractions. Commence the march without me, lest you waste time on the schedule ahead.'"

Sumia smiled softly, "that does sound like something Miriel would say..."

...

Origeld left the travelers shop with four platinum, one gold, three silver and nine copper in her purse. She was thankful that everything was so cheap, despite the horrible fact that almost everything she bought was meant for adolescent youths.

But she pushed it aside as she stored the contents in her new burlap traveling bag. She would definitely brood about it later on in the march, when she regained the weight her body had lost before she got amnesia. She quickly darted down the road and quickly came to the outskirts of Ylisstol, where she met the rest of the party. "I'm sorry!" She cried as soon as she was within earshot. "I should have done my shopping yesterday!"

Chrom shook his head, "no, no. It's ok, really. You had no idea you were going to come on a long trip with us the day after we arrive in Ylisse."

She deflated and came to a stop next to Sumia, thankful that she didn't pack too much. Sumia would glance at her and was about to comment, but she stopped herself and stayed silent.

"Only Stahl and Vaike remain, and since Stahl has his own horse, they should catch up in no time." He glanced around, "is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Everyone nodded, "alright then. Lets move out!"

Frederick climbed onto Ulysses, who was ready to start another journey. Frederick strapped Lissa and Chrom's bags to his saddle, "since milady is not fully awake, she should ride with me. Only until she is ready to walk herself."

Chrom agreed and helped Lissa onto the horse, chuckling when Lissa grabbed onto Frederick, falling asleep on him almost instantly.

Sumia grabbed Origeld, "Ori, I think it's best if you ride with Sully. I don't think you should ride alone... In your condition..." She added softly. Sumia was worried that Origeld would pass out if she rode a horse by herself, especially with how thin she was.

Origeld shook off Sumia's hands, her eyes flashing. "Are you insinuating that I can't take care of myself?" She hissed sharply to Sumia.

She shook her head and waved her hands, "n-no! That's not what I mean... I mean..." She trailed off. "...I mean... I don't want you to push yourself too hard..."

Origeld blinked and shrank back, realizing that she shouldn't of snapped at Sumia. "Oh! I'm sorry... I thought..."

Sumia shook her head, knowing full well that it wasn't Origeld's fault. "It's ok. But really, maybe you should-"

Sumia was cut off by the gallop of hooves on road with the loud voice of Stahl. "W-Wait! Don't leave yet!"

Chrom turned to the direction Stahl was, his hands on his hips. "Finally you decide to join us, Stahl, Vaike."

Stahl pulled his horse to a stop, "I'm sorry! I would of been up and ready..." He trailed off, "...and fed... But Vaike forgot to wake me up!"

Origeld jumped back slightly when the bag behind Stahl moved to show Vaike draped over the back. "The Vaike never forgets!" He paused, "...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa had woken up, due to Stahl, and groaned at Vaike's words. Origeld muttered under her breath, "isn't that the definition of, 'forget'?"

"I swear," She glared at him while huffing, "you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" She waved a hand at him, "speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Vaike growled then clutched his head, "Hey! That was one time!"

Lissa gave him a look that said, 'pegasus dung, you idiot!'

Vaike grimaced, "...Okay, twice," he quickly pointed at her, "but training sessions don't count!" Vaike finally realized that he was still draped over Stahl's horse, promptly sliding off and onto his feet. Albeit, shakily. He grinned and pat his back, where his axe was strapped. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He looked up at Stahl and grinned, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy!"

Stahl sighed after his stomach growled audibly. "That makes one of us. I still can't believe you forgot to wake me up!" He groaned as his eyes hazed over with the thought of food, "muffins, pancakes, bacon and ham... I'll be thinking about it while we march..."

Frederick sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Peace, Stahl." Stahl mumbled to himself. "Vaike, I find your attitude quite tedious, especially when it effects others. Remedy this on the march, I expect results when we return to Ylisstol. If not, you are to be relieved of your duties until further notice." Vaike gulped, he really did not want to talk back to Frederick. He continued, "and Stahl, it is quite childish of you to need someone to wake you up every morning. You are to find a solution to your behavior or your punishment will be the same as Vaike. Or if you like, I could wake you and have you do extra work around the garrison." Stahl gulped, retreating into his armor slightly.

Chrom rolled his eyes, "are we done here? We need to get moving." He stated as he pulled himself onto one of the cargo horses. "Vaike, since you started this mess, you walk."

Vaike swore under his breath.

Sumia took the last of the horses, "Origeld can ride with me, if she wants to."

Stahl blinked, Origeld? She's here? He smiled, suddenly remembering something. "Actually, Ori can ride with me!"

All heads turned to Stahl, Frederick's was questioning, Lissa and Sumia's were ones of embarrassment, Vaike was smirking, Sully looked murderous and Virion's was one of pride. Origeld's, however, was one of utter horror. "Well," Stahl started, not understanding why everyone was staring at him. "She did promise me that we would team up and she'd ride me if I kept Virion away from any women until morning."

Vaike sniggered, oh yeah! She did say that! Stahl's innocent words were taken horribly by everyone within hearing distance. "And you did! Virion didn't speak to any women till this morning!"

Stahl nodded, "right!"

Origeld open and closed her mouth, blinking rapidly, "I-... You... I didn't... You can't possibly...?" She stuttered, not believing that her one moment of insanity in the Shepherd's Garrison would actually come to fruition. "B-But I didn't mean it! I'm not riding you," she blushed hard, "oh gods I can't believe I said that- I mean, I'm not riding WITH you! Point is, I didn't mean it, I'm not doing it!" She crossed her arms and 'humph'ed'.

Lissa stared, then smiled, "that's not fair, Ori." Origeld whirled towards her, "Stahl kept his part of the promise, so why not you?"

Origeld shook her head, clenching her hair, "by the gods, Lissa!"

Lissa only shrugged, "I don't know, Ori... It is a crime to lie to the royal blood line..." Origeld blanched, "Are you going to go back on your promise?" Lissa sniggered to herself. Why she decided to be evil, who knows, but she hasn't had this much fun in a while!

Origeld glanced between Lissa and Stahl, "you... She... He..." She stopped, knowing that there was nothing she could do. She slumped her shoulders, "oh... Fine..."

Stahl smiled and jumped off his horse, "aww come on, Ori! I don't bite!"

Nearly everyone almost burst out laughing or cried at Stahl's ignorance.

Origeld only blushed more, his words twisting and sounding even more vulgar by the minute. "J-Just shut up..."

She was about to climb onto his horse, when suddenly the ground below her disappeared. She squeaked as Stahl's gloved hands lifted her up by her armpits, "Don't worry, I got you." He reassured her as he placed her on the saddle.

If this day could get any weirder, she might just start crying. First she sees two women in all their glory, takes a bath with them, finds out she's practically flat chested, has to buy children's undergarments, snaps at Sumia, practically forced to keep her end of the bargain with her promise to Stahl, has to ride with Stahl and now... She was just picked up by Stahl and put on his horse like a small child. She tried kicking at him, and only hit his shoulder. "Keep your hands off me! I'm perfectly capable to get on and off a horse!"

Stahl winced, "hey! Why are you getting mad at me? I was just helping..."

Origeld growled and looked away, "well, next time, don't help!" She then realized that she was on the front part of the saddle. "Hey, wait a minute-!" She was cut off by the feeling of Stahl getting on the horse and situating himself behind her.

"Sorry! But you're really tiny-" she glared at him, "-so you'll fall off if your in the back!" He sweat dropped when he felt her anger resonating around them, "Look, I'm sorry... I just don't want you getting hurt, ok?"

She stopped and blushed, "eh? Why do you care?" She asked slowly.

Stahl cocked his head, "um, you know... Cause that'd be bad? What other reason is there?"

She snapped out it and faced away from him, "nothing!" She crossed her arms, ignoring the snickers from Lissa. "Let's just get this over with..."

Stahl wanted to question her more, but then he remembered how bad of an idea that is. A woman who doesn't want to talk is frightening indeed. He shuddered at the memory. "I know you said, 'keep your hands off', but um..." He showed her his gloved hands, "I kinda need to hold the reins."

Origeld sighed, "whatever."

Stahl gripped the reins, after making sure her bag was attached to his, and started to have Ys canter forward.

Origeld could feel the gazes of the others as they started the march. She was going to kill Lissa!

Frederick glanced at the two, Origeld looking like a daughter getting a horse ride from her unusually young father. "Milady," Frederick started, getting the attention of a dozing Lissa. "Was it wise to trap her in this predicament? It is highly unusual for you to exercise your royal powers like that."

Lissa only shrugged, dozing off again. "The medical book says to keep amnesiacs in their comfort zone. But I think that's hogwash." She softly giggled, "besides, Ori is a Shepherd now... She needs to build friendships..." Lissa would of continued, but she let her exhaustion take over and passed out behind Frederick.

Sumia rode along behind, glancing at her friend. Origeld looked so uncomfortable sharing a horse with Stahl. Sure Stahl is trustworthy and wouldn't dare to try anything, but she couldn't stop the surge of maternal instinct that begged her to jump in and save her child-like friend. She sighed, knowing that she'll be in for a long therapy session when they make camp.

...

After thirty minutes of the march, the sun still had not risen. Origeld was quite a whirlwind of emotions, which went by unnoticed by her companion. She was beyond angered at Lissa for making her saddle up with this man, embarrassed beyond belief by being treated like a child by said man, and vastly annoyed with his stomach growling! His stomach hadn't stopped griping since he arrived!

She contemplated shooting him down with magic, just to end his blasted noise. But for some ungodly reason... She was actually quite flustered at having the man so close to her.

Don't get her wrong! This man was infuriating! She'd sooner die then feel anything for him! The thought started to make her feel that she just challenged fate in a bet. And she had very little odds on her side.

She felt his strong, lean form behind her, covered in his heavy green armor and thick under suit. It was close to her, which made her want to jump off the horse and a nearby cliff or lean back into it. His arms were on each side of her, gripping the reins and steering the horse. She gulped, hoping that their first break would be coming soon.

Stahl's stomach rumbled again, "agh... I can't believe I missed breakfast..." He muttered again.

Origeld wanted to tell him to shove it, but then she felt the bag in her cloak. She had bought snacks for the road at the travelers shop. Just a small bag of muffins, half a dozen, of assorted flavors. They were on sale as, 'day old bread', and bought them on a whim. She had food and he was hungry.

She dived into her thoughts, weighing her options. I could give him some of my food, just so he can shut up and I can get peace and quiet. But If I do that, he might think we're on friendly terms and want to hang around me. On the other hand, I can keep my food to myself, but have to deal with the noise and complaints. And depending on whether he finds out I have food or not, he's still going to talk to me, mostly to apologize.

Either way, Stahl is going to bug me, either now or later.

She groaned to herself, hoping she wasn't making a bad decision. She opened her cloak and brought out the bag.

Stahl's nose smelled the treats almost as soon as they came out. His mouth began to water as he stared at the bag, longingly.

Origeld opened the bag and brought out a chocolate chip muffin. "This isn't a sign that I like you or anything! It's just so you can shut up." She offered it to him.

Stahl took in her words, "are you sure? I don't want you doing anything you don't want to."

She grumbled, "trust me. I don't." She then said, in a tone he could understand, "look, don't read too deep in it. If you do, I could just take it back."

Stahl stared at her, her short messy orchid pink hair complimenting her flushed cheeks. Why is she so embarrassed? Or is that flush, blush? If so, why would she be blushing? He smiled, "well, okay then! Thanks, Ori!" He took the muffin and practically ate it in one gulp. Oh sweet, sweet sustenance!

Origeld bit her lip, he sighed in satisfaction when he was done. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for helping him. But that feeling was gone when his stomach growled again. "What the-? Are you kidding me?"

Stahl chuckled, wanting to scratch his head. "Sorry! My stomach is just like that."

Origeld was going to put away the muffins, but the sound of his stomach just made her feel bad. Just so she doesn't feel bad, she offered another, blue berry this time, muffin. Stahl ate that one too, making happy munching sounds as he ate. Gods, this man was so annoying! He can't get up on his own, he eats three times the amount a normal person does, he's a noisy eater and becomes a complete mess if he misses a single meal! She is going to be glad when she can get away from him!

As it so happened, Origeld ended up feeding Stahl all six of the muffins, which finally sated his appetite... For the moment. He felt bad, not that the muffins weren't good they were delicious, but he felt bad for taking Origeld's snacks. She didn't have to share, but she did. But his stupid appetite just wanted more and more...

"Ori... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he started.

She interrupted, "look, it's fine. Frankly, I'm just glad your stomach stopped going crazy."

Stahl stared down at her, Ori was biting her cheek and looking away from him. He noticed she wasn't looking at anything in particular, but just deep in thought. He let his gaze wander, looking at the road and sometimes glancing at the other Shepherds. Vaike glanced over at him and gave him a thumbs up, which confused him. Did he do something? He shrugged it off and sighed, a passing thought made him blush slightly.

Origeld was kinda cute when lost in her thoughts. But the thought was erased when he imagined her getting mad at him.

...

Vaike's hangover was still annoying him, but the long walk was really helping him ignore it. He smirked to himself, having watched Stahl and Ori with the muffins. That girl really was something. First she's crazy scared of everyone, then decides to cozy up to only certain people in the garrison. But what really surprised him was that she flirts with Stahl.

Stahl was his best bro, a cool, stand up guy who likes helping others. But the guy is a total pushover, which worried him. He didn't want his best bro being controlled by some random chick who just met him!

Vaike laughed, he was getting ahead of himself there! Origeld was not flirting with him, she was just confused and taking her anger out on the guy. If she was doing that, then that's just as bad. The Vaike's best bro doesn't need some person taking their anger out on him! That's one of the Vaike's jobs!

"Um, Vaike? You ok?" Sumia asked reluctantly. "You seem kinda... Tense..."

Vaike shrugged, "Don't you worry, ol' Teach is just fine!" He grinned cheekily.

Sumia nodded, "I see... Y-You just lo-looked like someone told you your axe went m-missing."

Vaike grit his teeth, "jeez! It was only a couple of times! I swear, if Teach makes one mistake, no one forgets..." He placed his hands behind his head, walking along the road with a little more kick in his step. "Don't worry 'bout the Vaike, he's too awesome to have troubles he can't handle himself."

Sumia opened her mouth, but stopped. She looked ahead, Chrom, Sully and Frederick slightly ahead. She decided to change the subject, "the captain's birthday is coming up."

Vaike grinned, "oh yeah, you're right!" He snickered, "this year, Teach is gonna give him the present he's been askin' for!"

Sumia smiled, happy to see it wasn't just her that was getting him something. "Oh really? What is it?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Vaike thrust his fist towards Chrom's direction. "An honorable loss against the Vaike!"

Sumia kept the smile on her face, but she didn't move, despite the cargo horse continuing on their route. She twitched slightly, her colors fading. "What?"

Vaike nodded confidently, "that's right! The Vaike is going to challenge our captain and get an honorable loss outta him!" He returned his fist to its place behind his head, "he should feel honored! The Vaike is actually going to take time outta his busy schedule to fight him." He nodded, his present was perfect to him. "Yeah, I'm awesome."

Sumia merely turned her head towards the road, her mouth closed and smile gone. She didn't utter a word after that talk, for she was too stunned by Vaike's audacity to even react anymore.

...

Chrom had a map out as his horse continued on their march. He was planning their route and future routes. He marked the map with a pen, making sure to find and circle potential detours in case something happened along the way.

He was so engrossed with his work, that he didn't hear Sully calling him. "Oi! Cap'n!" She called again.

Chrom heard and raised his head, glancing around frantically. "What happened!? Are we being attacked?" He asked hysterically, reaching for Falchion.

Sully grabbed his reins and tugged them, causing the march to come to a halt. "Ye missed the sign. It said the nex' bri'ge is out. The one a mile ahead." She pointed to the sign Chrom had completely missed, detailing that Yule Bridge was out from a magical bandit raid.

Chrom let out a shaky sigh, he had a feeling this was one of many problems they were going to see on this mission. He could only hope the Feroxians would listen to him and comply without much question. But he also had a feeling that was going to go wrong as well. "Well, there's nothing we can do about a broken bridge. We'll have to reroute and take the road to the west until we get to the next bridge." He smiled at Sully, "Thanks, Sully. If not for you, I'd probably be charging head first into a river!" He laughed.

Sully clenched her fist and punched behind his head, "ye' bleedin' fool! Yer our captain and our prince! Don't laugh when yer about fall in'a river!"

Chrom hissed in pain, rubbing the spot on his head that Sully punched. "Ow! Did you have to hit so hard?" She glared at him, "besides, Frederick would of saved me, right Frederick?" He turned, looking for the support of Frederick.

Frederick glanced at him, "Forgive me, milord, but I would probably let you fall. Of course, I would save you, but only after a few minutes." He steered Ulysses to take a left, leading the convoy now. "As I have stated before, milord, you must learn to keep aware of everything around you."

Chrom watched Frederick lead Sumia, Vaike, Virion, Stahl and Origeld to the detour, his mouth hanging open. Did Frederick just say that? "What? What's that supposed to mean!?"

Sully scowled, punching Chrom again. ("Ow! Again with the hitting?" Chrom cried.) "'n short, he's tell'n yeh to grow up." She steered Pyrra to follow the convoy, Chrom of course following her.

"Grow up!? Am I now a child?" Chrom questioned, his horse galloping to hers.

Sully only shrugged, "Yeah, yeh are." Chrom was going to retort, but she cut him off. "Chrom, yer the prince o' Ylisse and the captain o' the Shepherds, it's a lot o' responsibility." She snorted, "but e'en though yer a grown man, you rely on others too much."

Chrom reeled back, surprised at Sully's words. He knew she could be brutally honest at times, but this was ridiculous! He did NOT rely on others too much! He could do things on his own, thank you very much. "Oh really? Then care to elaborate?" Chrom baited, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

Sully cracked her reins, "Nope!" Was all she said as she galloped ahead, catching up to the others and leaving behind a very confused Chrom.

Chrom scowled, typical, he thought. Women just love to mess with the minds of men. They always think they're right and have the right to judge others. He muttered miserably as his horse slowly caught up to the others.

Now he was determined to get it out of Sully.

As Sully came to the front again, passing an unusually quiet Stahl, she slowed her mare and rode beside Frederick. Frederick kept a steady pace, despite having a jostling Lissa behind him who, surprisingly, slept the whole way already.

Then again, the sun hasn't come up yet. But at least the sky was brightening some, signaling that they had indeed been traveling for hours. Yet it felt like only minutes at best.

He spoke suddenly, surprising Sully. "It is quite peculiar that the bridge would be out, forcing us to take a long detour close to Plegia." He snorted, "Perhaps we should turn back? Or should we continue forward?" He eyed her critically, but remained stone faced as he rode. "What exactly do you wish to gain? Is it not enough that you already have milord's trust?"

Sully chuckled, Frederick was just being his usual over protective self. "I'm only tryin' to 'elp Chrom. Sure, 'e's our captain and prince..." She trailed off, shrugging. Her eyes took on a faraway look. "'E's still childish. He get's 'ad when 'e doesn't get 'is way."

Frederick calmed and let himself chuckle as well, "Tis true. As much as I care for milord, he has his faults. Emmeryn has been on the throne, leaving Chrom as her runner up. Instead of honing himself to be ready to take the throne, should anything happen, he takes our peace for granted. Despite what he says, milord doesn't know hardship very well." He stared forward, "I can only hope that he can overcome his demons, before they manifest into something worse."

She gripped her reins, her mind a flurry of thought and emotion. Chrom was her friend, a long time friend. Chrom's horse had approached closer, signaling that their conversation was over.

...

The convoy stayed on the road, the grasslands were slowly fading into hills and mountains. Plegia was to the west, so it would only make sense that the uneven mountainous terrain would start to show.

They stayed on the road, careful to not get too close to the border, even if it was many miles away. The sun had risen some hours ago, the warmth of summer was to come any day now. Frederick shuddered at the thought of the intense heat reaching under his armor.

Chrom consulted the map again, they just had to keep following the road, keep to the right, and they would get to see the river soon. "According to the map, if we take a right here, we should come upon the river. It'll still be a ways off to a nearby bridge, but at least we could stop and stretch."

Frederick nodded, "a wise decision. T'would not do to overexert ourselves, despite how long we have been marching."

They continued forward, a comfortable silence among the convoy. So far, nothing had happened to them, which was beyond lucky. Normally if someone were to get too close to the borders of Plegia, Brigands would be upon you in no time.

However, luck was on their side, as neither Brigand nor hostile showed up. Chrom sat straighter, the sounds of running water reaching his ears. "Finally!" He snapped his reins, riding ahead of the group, despite Frederick and Sully's protests.

Down the sloping road, through the patches of grass and rock, Chrom came upon the river. It's waters roared as the swift current passed over the rocks of the river bed. A thick bridge connected the two roads on either side of the river. "It's ok, everyone." Chrom called out, the area was empty, of animal life. The ground at the bridge was like a big dip in the ground from the cliffs, with large crevices reaching inwards the earth. Some made loops back to the dip, but most ended abruptly. A few boulders here and there were the only garnishes in the dip, along with a few trees.

No sooner had the words come from his mouth, the Shepherds came barreling down the slope. "Milord! You mustn't run off like that!" Frederick admonished, pulling Ulysses to a stop beside Sumia. Lissa was rubbing her eyes, barely waking up. "You know fully well that we are near Plegian lands!"

Lissa started, how long had they been near Plegia!? She gripped Frederick's armor, suddenly feeling like she should have stayed asleep.

Chrom shrugged off Frederick's words. He was just fine, no big deal! It's not like there was anything- that could threaten them- within eyesight! "Relax, Frederick. Nothing happened, so everything is fine."

Frederick gently pulled Lissa's hands from his armor, dismounting Ulysses. "Milord, you must remember that you are one of the prime targets of Plegia! Your head alone in Plegia, is worth more than their whole economy!"

He paused at Frederick's words, for they rang true. Yes, Plegia hasn't declared war on Ylisse, but they sure do act like they want it. Brigands from all over would betray their families to get a shot at him. Chrom let his gaze fall, realizing how foolish his actions had been. "Yes, of course... Forgive me, Frederick."

Frederick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As long as you realize how dangerous this march is!"

Chrom nodded, needing time to think to himself. He steeled himself, needing to at least act like a leader for a while, "Everyone, let's take our first break here. Stretch, relieve yourself, it doesn't matter. Just make sure no one wanders too far away." He glanced around to see the nodding faces of the convoy. "Good. Virion, you're our archer, check the perimeter and tell us if anything looks out of the norm. Stahl, you stand watch at the cliffs and Sumia, you stand watch on the bridge. Don't hesitate to sound the alarm if anything," he put emphasis on 'anything', "goes wrong."

He then turned and walked over to the river, sitting atop a rock and watched the waters. Virion shrugged and dismounted, already drawing his bow and dashing off to the cliffs and disappearing.

Sumia and Lissa had dismounted and were stretching, both uncomfortably aware on the stiffness of their bodies. "Gosh! I don't know how Frederick does it! That saddle is as hard as a rock!" Lissa griped, hearing her back crack.

"Well, you were riding on a stiff saddle on a moving horse's back. He's probably used to it." She shrugged, "his body must have hardened due to the long years of riding in a saddle."

Lissa grinned cheekily, "oh? Why do you say that? Got Frederick's hard body in mind?" She teased a now red Sumia, who was stuttering and waving her hands rapidly.

"W-what!? N-no! I don't l-l-like him like t-that! No!" Her eyes spun, steam coming from her ears, "T-The only one- I mean, no... You..."

Lissa giggled, patting Sumia's back, "calm down, Sumia, it was just a joke!"

Sumia calmed down, but her face retained a small blush. She had only imagined Lord Captain Chrom like that, not anyone else. But now... She stopped her thoughts there, not daring to go any further. "That was mean, Lissa..."

Meanwhile, Origeld and Stahl had dismounted, the former stretching and yawning like a cat while the latter jogged in place. "Not good to stay sitting so long, gotta get the blood pumping!" He stated, puffing quickly, getting his blood pumping. "If you want, you can stay here and rest, Ori. I can handle keeping watch."

Even though he meant his words to be friendly and considerate, Origeld glared at him, hearing something different. 'Hey, Ori, you stay right there and do nothing while I, Stahl, go and do something important and make you look bad!' Is basically what Origeld heard. "Eh? Why? Do you think I'm too weak to help you?" Ori questioned Stahl, her temper flaring at the mere thought of being weak.

Stahl blinked, "wait, what?" He rubbed the back of his head, "weak? I don't think you're weak, I just meant that-"

Origeld huffed, "you just meant that I'd be holding you back!"

Stahl sweat dropped, taking a step back from the now scary looking tactician. "N-no! I just thought you'd want a bit of rest... You could take watch next time we stop..." He feebly answered her.

Origeld stopped and deflated, embarrassed that she jumped to her own conclusions. She sighed and waved him off, "Sorry. Just... Just go away."

Without question, he turned and walked out of the dip, making sure he had his sword with him. He wanted to make sure she was ok, but he feared she would snap at him again. He stood on the cliffs, his hand shading his eyes from the rising sun as he gazed out around the resting point.

It relaxed him slightly, watching everyone interact and rest. Sumia had taken her post at the bridge, clutching her spear awaiting in fear of an enemy she could see coming for miles. Stahl assessed her, Sumia was of average height and build, her personality made her clumsy and nervous... A spear on foot would of been a perfect choice for her, but with anxiety and constant clumsy episodes, she should be back at training, stamping out those qualities. He couldn't really talk though, since he was terrified as well! An unknown enemy could be around the corner and there could be little that they could do against them! Sumia had every right to be afraid, but she has to remember that everyone else was here...

He frowned to himself, he was doing it again. He was studying people and reading too deep into them. Then again, now he knows what to say or do to calm Sumia down, if he ever had the chance.

All he really wanted was to help everyone.

Lissa was tending to the horses with Sully, patting them down while Vaike was collapsed on the ground, getting a quick nap. Stahl chuckled to himself, Vaike would never change, would he?

Some voices caught his attention, Frederick, Chrom and Origeld were hunched over a map, discussing their next course. He smiled at Origeld, who was standing on a rock so she could see the map in the men's hands. She was so tiny, like a child, yet she had the tongue of an adult. Hell, she is an adult, a thought that made Stahl shiver. Whether it was disgust or excitement, he couldn't tell.

He really hoped Origeld would warm up soon.

The frantic steps of Virion greeted Stahl, stopping any friendly greeting he was about to say. "We need to move! Now!" Virion commanded. Stahl steeled himself, both men dashing back into the dip, "everyone! We must make haste!"

Chrom jogged to them, Frederick rolling up the map. "What is it? What's wrong?" He questioned as Sumia, Lissa, Origeld and a now awake Vaike huddled to them. Sully had already drawn her lance, ready to take on anything.

Virion was about to report, but a scream from Lissa alerted the party to the cliffs she was turned to.

Risen.

They were shambling from around the cliffs above, all of them moaning and groaning horrifically.

Before anyone else could do anything, Sumia pointed around them, "the crevices!" She shouted.

Even among the crevices, some more Risen were emerging. Chrom was cursing himself, why didn't he notice them!? He berated himself, knowing that this whole mess was now on his hands.

Chrom grit his teeth, how could they be surrounded!? They should of heard them coming from miles away! "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

Origeld gripped her tome, eyes darting here and there, analyzing the enemy. Forty enemies, no it's forty four, surrounding them. They are slow, yes, but the Shepherds are in cramped quarters between huge boulders from the mountains. If they were to stand their ground, they could be swarmed and killed in minutes. "Risen?" She asked, trying to figure out a way to assure survival of the ever closing in enemy.

Frederick whipped out his lance, the silver metal shining as he got into his battle stance on Ulysses. "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." He supplied, "you're our tactician," he gazed at her, an unreadable look upon his face. "You have our lives in your hands."

Origeld bit her lip, the severity of the situation crushing her. She had the lives of the people she now had to rely on. She had no family to contact, no home to go to, just these people who had welcomed her with open arms. She couldn't bear the thought that one wrong move could very well get one of them killed...

Chrom gripped Falchion, his stance rigid. Was this to be the circumstances they were to deal with? Was this what they had to fear every night now, Risen appearing out of almost nowhere at any given moment? He growled, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike grinned, he had never fought or seen the Risen till now. To him, they weren't that deadly looking. He hunched over slightly, his hand reaching to his weapon's sheath, "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Vaike stopped, his face ashen. "...wait... My axe." He frantically searched his body, patting around, turning and looking in all directions. The Risen edged closer in their continuos shamble. "Where's my axe!? I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom evenly spoke. His eyes fell to Origeld, who looked like she was forming a plan.

Vaike shook slightly, the grave situation of the Risen hitting him. Sure, he was cocky to think he could take them, but that's only because he thought he had his axe! "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

Chrom nodded to the inside of the circle of warriors the group had formed. "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

Origeld clenched her fists, she glanced around her, her surroundings frozen as she assessed the situation. Close quarters, everyone is bunched up together, one doesn't have a weapon, Risen are closing in in great numbers... Last but not least, that bridge didn't look like it could handle a lot of weight, let alone a battle.

If they stay there, Risen would trap them and they would perish. The only chance they had, was for them to fall back onto the bridge and get to the other side. But they'd have to move in groups, which was the problem. The first group would be guaranteed safety, since the Risen don't look like they have much for self preservation, gathered by how they lumbered forward in a straight line, climbing rocks and walking into trees, then walking around. She nodded, knowing what to do. "Frederick! When I give the signal, take Lissa and Sumia back and cross the bridge. The Risen who follow would be swept up by the current when they try to go through the river." Frederick nodded, already understanding her strategy. "Chrom, when Frederick's group crosses the bridge, you, Sully and Vaike cross next. The rest of us will follow after you cross." She charged her magic, the Risen almost within range. "Until then... We fight them and keep them back!" She cried as she sent out a bolt at a Risen, who was close enough to attack.

Everyone agreed to her plan, as it was the only one that was their chance of survival. Stahl slashed out at a Risen, lopping off it's head, yet it still persisted him. He kicked it back, sending the rotten body crashing into another. Origeld let loose more bolts of magic, clearing a path for Frederick, "Go! Now!"

Without having to be told twice, he quickly scooped up Lissa and Sumia, placing them on Ulysses. "Hang tight, milady!" Frederick charged to the opening, stabbing and slashing any Risen that shambled to close to them.

Lissa smacked one in the head with her staff which was stabbed with a lance from Sumia. Both girls hung to Frederick and Ulysses, but still made sure to help defend themselves as they broke through the wall of Risen.

Ulysses' hooves pounded against the ground, bashing his armored body through the carcasses as he galloped to the bridge. Hooves against the wood of the bridge sounded heavenly, despite the hellish roars of Risen close behind. Frederick swiped at them, pushing some off the bridge and into the strong current of the river, like some of the others being swept away.

Origeld fried more of the Risen and glanced behind. Frederick had made it to the other side of the bridge, dropped off Lissa and Sumia, then proceeded to stand guard at the edge of the bridge. He cut down any of the Risen that had shambled across, the rest had been taken out with the current, just as she predicted. She let out a breath of relief, Lissa and Sumia were safe.

A cracking sound was heard when a particularly large Risen was cut down and pushed back by Chrom. His head snapped to the hills, a Risen had been breaking through a tangle of roots, which were holding back a multitude of rocks and boulders. How had she missed that!?

Before she can berate herself for her incompetence, she needed to move. "Spread out!" She called out, everyone on this side of the bridge grabbing a partner and disappearing in between the cramped spaces of the land, barely dodging the now free rocks barreling down the hill and crashing against the ground. Chrom and Sully darted to the west, a dozen of Risen following after them as the debris sealed off their entrance.

Before she could say anything else, Origeld ran towards the crevice to the east, the growls and groans of Risen chasing after her. She panted heavily as she ran desperately away, shouting out a spell once every few seconds. Her vision was blurry, her head was spinning, her hands shaking...

She came to a dead end. the crevice had been making a downward slope, but she was too busy panicking to realize it. The ground above was high up, out of reach. There was no way that she could ever reach it. There was no way she could turn around to get out, Risen blocked the only entrance.

It was very likely she was going to die. As a last attempt to survive, she noticed a large rock against the wall of earth and began to climb it. She nearly fell off as she climbed onto it, hoping to gain some kind of leverage away from the lethal corpses.

They came upon the rock, swiping at her, snarling, trying to get to her. But all she could do was press herself against the wall, barely dodging a few of the blades that were swung at her. She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the faces of the dead as they swarmed around her rock and attempted to get her.

Gods, she was so stupid! She didn't expect a Risen to cause an avalanche of earth, it could of been avoided! She felt her eyes water, this was her fault. If she were to die right now, it would be her fault. If anyone was hurt, it'd be her fault.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard, a rush of wind and the sounds of Risen being cut down around her.

She stayed still, not wanting to open her eyes. She was afraid on what would greet her.

"Are you alright?" The voice of Stahl asked, out of breath.

She snapped her eyes open, there he was, green armor and all, on his horse with the deteriorating remains of Risen around him. "S-Stahl? What- how...?" She stammered, still in shock.

He reached a hand out to her, "I saw you run this way, I couldn't just let you run off by yourself." He smiled softly, "come on, we need to get back to the battle. Can you still fight?"

She only nodded, speech was beyond her at the moment. She had been bitter towards him, hadn't seen a potential disaster until it was about to happen and she was too weak to defend herself or even look where she was going! Why would he still want to help her? She had already agreed, so she mechanically grasped his hand and let him situate her behind him.

"Just try to hang on, ok? Us cavaliers move alot in battle." He gripped his reins in one hand, the other flicked his sword, throwing off the bits of Risen. "Lets go!" He snapped his reins and they took off back to the battle field.

...

Miriel, a scarlet haired mage, whipped her horse faster. It was already ghastly enough that her own affairs had made her tardy for the march, but now the air was thick with shadow mana, a type of magic used for black magic that only mages and alike could sense. She turned onto a road above on the cliffs, getting a view of the battlefield below. "Splendid! It seems I've caught up." She pushed up her rectangular spectacles, her sharp, calculating eyes focusing on the enemies. "Now to extirpate these brutes..."

She cracked her reins, her horse charging down the road. She quickly turned to shoot a fire ball of magic at a Risen, who had stumbled out of a crevice in the cliff. She snorted and continued on, already seeing the dip coming up. "Hmm? Is that an axe?" She mused as she bent down and picked up a fallen iron axe. "Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it." She could already guess who it was, and seeing the battle below, she just knew. "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Vaike was dodging a swing from one of the Risen, oh why did he have to drop his axe!? If he made it out of this alive, he would give up mead for the rest of his life! A Risen charged at him, its mouth gaping wide and letting out a horrific moan. He gulped and was about to run when the Risen suddenly burst into flames. He blinked and looked towards Miriel, who clutched a red Fire Tome and held out an iron axe. "Whoa! My axe!" He cried, already feeling a lot better seeing his trusty axe.

Miriel let Vaike take his axe, adjusting her glasses as he yelled out loud, swinging his axe and chopping a Risen in half. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." She let out a sigh, dispatching another two Risen with her flames.

Vaike grinned, his axe was even better against the Risen than he imagined! "Thanks, Miriel!" He stopped, remembering what she said about him being an, 'igno...no...ray moose' or some thing he couldn't pronounce. "...er, for the axe, anyway."

Miriel quickly cast another spell, only it was targeting a Risen who tried to attack from behind Vaike. "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

Vaike would of replied, but he was cut short by an old lance digging into his side, thankfully from behind so it did not puncture his abdominal cavity. Vaike grit his teeth, pulling himself away from the Risen and charging back with a swing of his axe. Once dispatched, Vaike clutched his wound, his hand already staining red.

The nearby Risen all turned towards Vaike, his stench overwhelming their senses. They hobbled towards him, only to be burnt to a crisp and/or chopped to bits.

Vaike stepped backwards towards Miriel, a circle of Risen closing in around them. She started to think that helping Vaike was the worst thing she could have done, "Well this is truly a predicament." She stated, betraying neither fear nor anger on her face.

Vaike gulped, his eyesight was getting blurrier and his mind could only focus on the fact that his side was bleeding viciously. He could already hear the nagging he would get for not wearing a chest plate or even faulds.

Suddenly, the clambering of hooves met his ears as a sword slashed through a row of Risen, showing Stahl and Origeld. "Come on! This way!" Stahl cried out as he slashed another Risen, Origeld waving a bolt of lightning at another. They rode away, towards the second crevice, "you two head to the bridge-" Arrows flew past them, landing straight into the heads of Risen, clearing out more space for the others. "-we'll try to get Chrom and Sully out!"

Vaike and Miriel started off to the bridge, Miriel almost set fire to the body who plopped down behind her. "Hold, my lady! I am a Shepherd!" Virion cooed as he loaded another arrow and shot down another Risen in their path. He dug out a vulnerary and threw it to Vaike, who opened the bag of rations and gulped them down. "Hold on, my good man! The battle shall end nigh!"

As they ran and crossed the bridge, Vaike glared at Virion, "where did you go!? I almost died out there!" He clutched his side more, the vulnerary only having stopped the bleeding, he really needed Lissa to fix him up soon.

Virion glared back, shooting down a few more Risen, "I will not apologize for climbing a cliff to safety!"

"You abandoned me!"

Only a few more Risen remained, but they were taken out immediately by an all too familiar sword and lance combo with an all too familiar red and blue duo. "Woohoo! The Vaike would've never thought it possible! He's happy to see Chrom save the day!"

Chrom and Sully grinned at each other, glad that their Risen threat was taken care of now.

Stahl pulled up near them, "oh man... That was rough." He commented, sheathing his sword and lance.

Origeld was downcast, she couldn't stop the feeling of this... This being her fault. So many people could of gotten seriously injured, or worse, killed. All because she didn't assess the whole situation, all because her plan fell apart! She clenched her fists, everything was her fault! She didn't deserve to celebrate, she deserved to hang her head in shame.

Chrom nodded to Stahl, not noticing Origeld's internal strife. "I thank you, Stahl, we were in a pinch back there." Stahl waved it off, saying it was what he'd do for anyone. Chrom sighed, he and Sully were covered in scratches and bruises and were tired out from the battle. "The Risen are defeated! Finally, and good riddance!" The others cheered, albeit some were a little less enthusiastic. The rest of the convoy crossed the bridge, Lissa already working on their injuries. Chrom pursed his lips, his hand coming up to rub his jaw. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." He let the statement hang, the meaning already too clear.

Frederick sighed, pulling out a map and marking a new direction they could go. "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."

...

**AN****: Dude, why did this chapter take so long?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter****: 5**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**AN****: Shout out to my new beta reader, Cormag Ravenstaff! Thanks again man!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

**...**

The convoy didn't stop again, and when they had to, they stayed in wide open spaces and only stayed for minutes. Lissa had healed the group to the best of her abilities, leaving behind a couple of scars on Vaike and Origeld, the worst of the injured.

No one spoke, no one joked and no one objected to pairing up on the horses.

Origeld had shut herself into her thoughts, her gaze downcast and her face neutral. She truly felt that everything was her fault, that if she had been a real tactician, then she would of seen and prevented the almost disaster.

What made things worse was how tense everyone was now, even Vaike was silent on their journey. They were most likely blaming her, cause who wouldn't? She was incompetent! A disgrace! She was almost at fault for their deaths!

She held back her sobs, not wanting anyone to see her tears. That would just make matters worse...

Had it been minutes? She mused, or hours? Since the battle, had only moments passed? Perhaps, since it was so bright now. Maybe hours, since the sky looked different since then.

She barely recognized the body behind her, it was Stahl, wasn't it? His arms were on each side, and yes they were green... But her mind just... She couldn't...

She was snapped from her thoughts when Chrom stopped the convoy, "we have travelled enough, we shall make camp here."

Camp? Wasn't it- she stopped and blinked, letting everything around her come into focus. Trees? Darkening sky?

So it was hours that had passed...

She silently slid off the horse, Stahl having done so already. She was handed her carpet bag, most likely from Stahl who was unloading equipment and other luggage from his horse. He asked her something, but she couldn't understand it, her mind just not able to comprehend words. She merely nodded her head, just to maybe get him to go away. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed him walk away, thankfully, he got the message.

Others had tried to talk to her, but she only nodded or shook her head when offered assistance or given an order. She didn't deserve to talk to anyone, not anymore, so she stayed silent. Comforting hands would try to grasp her when she pitched her tent, but she shook them off.

Everything just felt automatic, setting up the tent, laying out the tarp... It was horrible. Not the tent, no, it was horrible how her body just moved of its own accord while her mind shut itself away. She climbed into her tent, sitting in the middle of the small space, hugging her knees to her chest and just staying silent.

She made no noise or movement when someone entered her tent, it was Lissa. "Ori? Are you ok? You haven't said a word since-"

"-the battle." She finished for Lissa, her voice cracked slightly, due to it's underuse. She swallowed, hoping to get it to sound better, "what of it?"

Lissa clenched her hands, why was Origeld so quiet, so detached? Weren't they friends? What happened to that!? "Ori! You're not acting like yourself! You're acting like... Like..." She paused, trying to find words. "...oh I don't know! Point is, the Ori I know wouldn't be this reclusive! Though, you kinda can be reclusive..."

Origeld shrugged, "what's there to say? Perhaps this is who I really am." She challenged Lissa, trying to push her away with her words.

"Oh no!" She puffed her cheeks and placed her fists on her hips, "I don't believe that for a moment! The Ori from the last couple of days was happy, smiling, joking, even sarcastic! How could someone like that just change into a depressed rock!?"

"Perhaps it's the same way that same person almost got people killed!" She screamed at Lissa, her anger flaring dangerously. "Perhaps that same person was too stupid, too lazy to even notice," she stopped for emphasis, "NOTICE, that there were boulders ready to come crashing down!? My plan was destroyed in an instant, and people got hurt! All because I was a bad tactician!" She panted, her eyes were flaming with emotion at Lissa. Lissa wanted to pry, so she'll punish her by telling her the cold hard truth.

Lissa stayed still, not believing that Ori snapped at her. Even more shocking, she was holding onto the pain of the battle this morning. "Ori... It wasn't your fault... You couldn't of seen that happening." Lissa supplied weakly, she was hurt from Ori's words and how cold they sounded.

Origeld deflated, Lissa's tone was so worried, so caring and so hurt. "I... I'm sorry, Lissa..." She looked away, feeling like shit. How could she even think about punishing Lissa? And for what? Being concerned? "Please, I... I need to be alone..."

Lissa hesitated, Origeld sounded so torn up. She couldn't, in good conscience, just leave Ori by herself to wallow in her guilt! "No way!" Lissa answered, dropping to her knees and hugging Ori tightly. "I'm not leaving till you start smiling again!"

Origeld weakly tried to push away Lissa, "Lissa! Please, let me go..." Her movements slowed, "Just leave me alone..."

Lissa felt her lean into her embrace, making her hug tighter. "Nope! I can't just leave you like this! Not after everything we've been through!" She softly smiled at the pink haired woman, "you're my friend, Ori. I'll never let you be alone, especially since..." She paused, "...since you don't have anyone else."

Origeld choked at her words, her eyes watering and overflowing. "L-Lissa... I..." She screwed her eyes shut and clung to the younger girl, her tears flowing down her face. "Lissa, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Lissa stroked Origeld's back, soothing the frayed woman. Lissa just had to comfort her, be it from her naturally accepting personality or the sheer fact that Origeld was so unstable and needed an anchor. "Ori, don't worry, it's ok."

Origeld shook her head, "no it's not!" She clenched her fists on the fabric of Lissa's dress, "I-I'm supposed to be your friend! S-s-supposed to... T-to be a ta-tact... Tactician..."

"We're still friends, Ori! And you're a great tactician! You saved our lives!" Lissa supplied.

"B-But... I d-didn't see it... Stahl, Vaike, S-Sully... They... T-They got hurt..." She hiccuped, her body spasming from her sobs, "it's all my fault!"

Lissa shook her head, hugging Origeld more, letting her warmth envelop the shivering woman. "Ori, accidents happen. Besides, we didn't have a lot of time to prepare for the battle." Origeld opened her mouth to retort, but Lissa continued. "You thought up a plan as best as you could, you had Frederick save me and Sumia! You have to get credit for that at least!" She giggled, "I was really scared at the time, really... But you stood up and tried to handle the situation as best as you could. That, to me, is good enough."

Origeld stayed quiet, tears slowing and hiccups becoming less frequent. Lissa's words cut deep into her, yes, she saved Lissa, Sumia and Frederick, but... She shook away the thought, she saved three people. She saved the ones who couldn't fight and sent them off with someone capable of protecting them both.

She shuddered when thinking about what could of happened if Lissa and Sumia hadn't of gotten out. Then they'd be dead... No! Don't think about that!

She saved them! She fought as best as she could, and tried to handle the situation as best as she could!

But she couldn't push away the thoughts of Vaike getting stabbed, Stahl getting mauled, the picture of Sully and Chrom cornered before she and Stahl saved them...

Lissa loosened her hold, which made Origeld react by clinging to her. "Don't worry, Ori. We don't expect you to be a master tactician at the drop of a hat, everyone makes mistakes." She smiled, "just don't let this get you down, you still have Me, Sumia, Maribelle and even Chrom behind you! You already have people supporting you," she rubbed Ori's head, "so don't waste it, ok?"

Origeld wiped away the tears on her face, weighing Lissa's words. She had people behind her, people supporting her... She wanted to thank Lissa for helping her realize that, but for all that is good and holy, she couldn't help feeling that she now had people to disappoint. If she were to ever make another mistake, and she already knew she would, she would have to face the disappointment of others who believed in her.

Before her mind could delve into even more depressing thoughts, her stomach growled loudly, bringing to her attention her empty stomach. She was in such a comatose like state that she couldn't remember eating lunch!

Lissa burst out into giggles, covering her mouth and letting her feet kick the air. "Oh Gods!" She laughed harder, "that has got to be the funniest sounding stomach growl, EVER!"

Origeld flushed in embarrassment, "Eh!? What do you mean!? My stomach growls just like anyone else's!" She puffed her cheeks, hands clenched into fists.

Lissa sniggered, "oh yeah? Well who else has a stomach that growls like a dragon gargling mouthwash? While trying to breath fire!" Lissa fell onto her back, her laughing fit not lowering a single octave.

Origeld kicked at Lissa's side, but she eventually melted into laughter as well. Both girls laughed together, forgetting about the depressing mood that was once over Origeld. "Okay, I admit, my stomach is weird!" She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, "but look at you, you hyena! You couldn't stop laughing if it meant to save your life!"

Lissa slowed into giggles, blowing a raspberry at Ori. "Shut up! I can be a hyena if I want to!" She sat back up, her laughing fit calming down considerably. "Come on, dinner should be served up soon."

Origeld scratched her head, "dinner? But we just made camp."

Lissa stayed silent as she climbed out of the tent, waiting for Ori to do the same. "Ori, you've been in your tent for a long time. We made camp a couple of hours ago."

She stopped, confusion etching onto her face. "Hours? But..." She sputtered, not understanding the time skip. "B-but it felt like only minutes!"

Lissa squeezed Origeld's shoulders, calming her down and bringing her attention back to her. "It's ok, Ori. You didn't miss anything." She pursed her lips tight, her blue eyes focusing on someone behind Origeld. "Anyway, just go talk to Chrom later, ok? He's been worried about you."

Origeld shrugged off Lissa's hands, "worried about me? What did I do?"

Lissa shrugged, leading her to the now up and running mess tent, where the scents of a hearty meal were gathered. "Well, you are our tactician. And Chrom is our leader, so it makes sense that he'd be worried for you!"

The pink haired woman said not another word, just following the younger blonde into the mess tent. She could mull over her words later.

With the way the chatter and noise just cut off when she walked into the mess tent after Lissa, one would expect Origeld to be covered head to toe in blood. Lissa chuckled nervously, squeezing Ori's hand. "Hey there everyone! Look who's back!"

Just let me die in a ditch. Ori closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself bolting from the tent and diving into the nearest ditch and staying there for years. "Lissa, I never went anywhere, my physical body has been here the whole time."

Lissa giggled, "oh, you know what I mean!" She pulled Ori to the nearest bench at the end of the table, promptly throwing her onto it. "Now come on! Take a seat and let's finally eat dinner!"

Ori cocked her head, "finally? Was everyone..." She trailed off, noticing everyone wasn't eating or even had food on their plates.

Chrom was the first to speak, "Lissa insisted that we wait for you, Origeld." He smiled softly, his hands folded on the table that must have been collapsible. "She threatened to throw away dinner if we didn't wait for our tactician."

Ori scoffed, her gaze locking on Lissa, who sat straight with nose in the air, looking proud of herself. "Lissa! You can't just make everyone wait for me! They need to eat!"

Lissa shrugged, "but it gave me time to get you, Ori. You needed someone to talk to, heck you even need to be surrounded by others!" She scooted closer to Ori, wrapping her arms around the woman. "And what better way to do that than have dinner with everyone!"

Origeld stayed silent, even if the sentiment was mostly to help her get back on her feet and accept that the battle wasn't her fault... She couldn't help but feel even worse for having everyone worry about her.

"Finally! The Vaike has been waiting for some grub!" He grinned, "now that half-pint is here, we can eat!"

Sully punched Vaike, watching with satisfaction as his face met with the table. "Vaike, ye blasted fool!"

Vaike clutched his head and grumbled, but his eyes went to Ori, who said nothing on the "half-pint" gag. He much preferred seeing the little fireball angry than moping around. "Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled, "I just want food."

Stahl chuckled, "Isn't that my line?"

"When isn't it yer line?" Sully laughed, "calm yer 'orses boys, food 'ill be ser'ed soon." She glanced at Chrom, "right?"

Chrom glanced again at Origeld, "right. Let's enjoy our meal and get to bed, we have more marching to do."

Vaike winced, "way to make us excited..."

Frederick had served the stew to the Shepherds while Lissa started up the dinner conversation. She worked too hard to let this be wasted!

As dinner progressed, she was able to get everyone relaxed enough to actually joke and tell stories, making the event light hearted. Sully was telling stories on her countless fights, Stahl was listening to the chatter while eating his sixth bowl, Vaike was trying to keep up but passed out from eating too much, even Sumia was a part of the chatter, despite the little she said. Chrom and Frederick were quiet, but enjoyed the dinner they were sharing with everyone and Miriel, only having just joined the party, was enjoying the chatter, actually lowering her book to glance around at the others.

Seeing everyone act to normally was quite the relief to Origeld. Despite what happened that morning, these people just pushed it aside for the moment at least. They really are strong, she thought to herself. Despite almost delivered to death's door, these people could still smile and laugh with each other. Not wanting the moment to be spoiled, she shut away her mind and actually found herself joining the chatter, much to Lissa's joy.

She really does owe Lissa. The girl has no obligation to help her, yet when things got tough, Lissa was right there to comfort her. She actually got the others to wait for her, to actually get them to set up a nice dinner with friends to help her.

She... She was glad that Chrom and Lissa found her in that flower patch.

Dinner seemed to end too early. She just wanted to stay there forever, sitting, eating, talking, not worrying about anything. But like all good things, it had to end.

Everyone had full stomachs and lighter hearts, for the moment, as they left the mess tent to return to their own respective ones for a good night's sleep. Origeld wanted to stay up and clean up the mess tent, but was beaten to the punch by Sumia.

"It's fine, Ori." She assured, "I can get this all cleaned up, you go on ahead and get some rest."

Origeld handed the woman her bowl, "I'm sorry about the way I have acted... I have no right to mope."

Sumia shook her head, saying nothing. It wasn't her place to tell her. "Before you go to bed, Captain would like to speak with you." Sumia reminded Origeld with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, stop it Sumia... It was just one mention..." She mumbled to herself.

Origeld bade Sumia good night and left the tent, searching for the largest tent in camp, finding it in sight easily. She made her way to Chrom's tent, knocking on the pole. "Chrom? It's me, Origeld. Lissa told me you wanted to talk to me?"

Chrom pulled open the flap, "Ah, Ori. Come on in." He stepped aside, letting her walk inside. He closed the flap and walked up beside her to a table with their map splayed out. "I was going over our routes, which ones to take and which ones to avoid. If we keep up this pace, we'll be at Feroxi's border by the set time." He pointed out routes, "these ones are the only roads nearby, what do you think?"

Origeld took in the map, examining each mountain, road, forest, anything she could. "It says here that one road is northbound, but you can see it slightly leans towards the west, along the border of Plegia. If we take that road, we'll be jumped by Plegians in no time. The next road is more eastbound, but it does connect with many towns and is pretty straight forward. Problem is, there aren't many intersections, so if come across a problem, like a broken bridge, then we'll have to do a lot of back tracking. Fortunately, it's a merchant's highway, so we should be pretty safe traveling along."

Chrom nodded, "but then again, where there are merchants, there are thieves."

Origeld nodded, "true. I don't think the others would be able to handle knowing that not only do Risen appear out if nowhere randomly, but also that thieves may make off with our equipment in the night?" She sighed, "then the last road is a fork, one side is one of the few intersections into the merchant highway, while the other side is north eastbound, mostly grass lands and sparse forests. With how open it is, we could see enemies coming for miles, but we won't have cover for miles either." She sighed, "merchant highway sounds like a great deal, but the open grass idea sounds safer. That and we won't have to worry about being surprised attacked."

Chrom nodded, circling the fork in the road with a red fountain pen. "Then the third option it is. Best to take the safest route." He smiled softly at Origeld, "thanks, Ori."

She nodded, "of course, happy to help."

Chrom hesitated before taking a breath. "Ori, about what happened this morning, the battle?" She didn't say anything. "Don't let it get to you. Not everyone has a perfect record."

She shook her head, "that's not it, Chrom. I'm not worried about a perfect record, I'm worried because..." She trailed off, "...I couldn't do anything. I thought I came up with a fool proof plan, but..." She sighed, "but it failed."

"As do most novice tacticians."

She clenched her hands, looking away. "Do you really expect to get it perfect every time? To construct a plan and execute it perfectly? Do you really expect to have everything go exactly as you want it in the beginning?" She shook her head, taking in his words. "Ori, you're just starting out as a tactician. You have a lot to learn." He pat her head, "all you can really do now is learn as much as you can, try again and learn from your mistakes."

She stared at the map, trying to focus on something, anything. His words rang true and deep, exactly what she needed to hear. She can't expect herself to be perfect, that isn't possible. She has to remember what he said, he wouldn't of said it if he didn't care, if he didn't want to see her grow and become a great tactician.

"Chrom?"

He made a noise, telling her she has his attention. She smiled softly and stood straight, removing his hand from her head. She suddenly clenched his hand and twisted his arm, making him cry out. "Don't touch my head like I'm a dog!"

Chrom winced, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

She smiled and let go, watching amusedly as Chrom nursed his hand. "Sorry, instinct." She chuckled nervously as Chrom glared at her. "But uhm... Really." She smiled, "thank you, for your words."

Chrom sighed and smiled back, "of course. If you ever need to talk to anyone, just find me or Lissa. We'll always be open to listen."

Origeld nodded and turned away, walking to the exit. "Thanks... Good night." She left Chrom in his tent, making her way back to her own tent.

Despite everyone's words and actions, she just couldn't let it go. Call her a broken record, but she couldn't handle seeing everyone hurt.

She clenched her fists as she walked.

She'd try her damn hardest to see that never happen again.

**…**

The sun was barely even visible on the horizon when Sumia awoke. She usually rose when the sun was all the way up, but waking up at this time was very rare for her. She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the crust accumulated from the night. As she sat up, she grabbed a hair tie from her carpet bag and tied back her hair, it was heavy with heat and was uncomfortable to her.

She yawned, the nights were getting warmer nowadays, which told her that she'll be tying her hair back a lot more often now. She sighed, "Great... We're on a long distance mission at the end of spring." She shimmied out of her tent, blushing at her lack of bed attire. "Good thing Ori isn't here."

She blushed harder, her habit of "free" sleeping was coming out again, now that she was sleeping alone. It was highly uncomfortable for her to sleep in nightgowns, since she tosses and turns so much. "I'd better get dressed before anything happens."

She quickly pulled on her clothes, all the while berating herself on her stupidity. "I'm on a mission! At any moment, I could be attacked! And I did something so stupid... We could of been attacked, and I wouldn't be able to get out there in time to fight! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She crawled out of her small tent, buckling her belt and patting down her under dress. The enchanted cloth was very durable, so she need only carry two or three at most. Still, she liked to keep it clean of dirt, but knew that sooner or later, she'd get dirty again from falling flat on her face.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. Why did she wake up so early? As far as she could tell, the other tents weren't moving, Vaike's snores were heard from across camp and the camp fire was alone. Odd.

Perhaps it was the noises she heard that morning. She heard someone walking around camp doing things, (she couldn't figure out what). She heard a clang from one of the tents, it was pitched to house the weapons and armor, going off to investigate.

"Frederick! What are you doing up so early?" She asked, pleasantly surprised to see the man up and early, tending to the weapons.

Frederick smiled and nodded to her, picking up a couple of fallen swords. "Good morning, Sumia." He propped them back up and went back to polishing a set of armor, according to the designs it was Chrom's. "I'm inspecting everyone's weapons and armor to ensure all is ready for battle."

Sumia sweat dropped, thinking back on the sun, which wasn't even in the sky. "But it's not even dawn yet! Don't you ever sleep?"

He shook his head, dismissing her words. "I have sworn to serve Chrom and the Shepherds to the best of my ability." He propped up the last of the lances and started to inspect the closest sword, going over every detail and jotting down notes on a piece of parchment. "As commander, Chrom bears a burden far heavier than any of ours. It would ill behoove me to neglect any opportunity to lessen that load."

Sumia smiles to herself, a blush coming to her face at the thought of the captain. She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and finally speaks, "He's fortunate to have you. Imagine getting up this early just to check gear!" She giggled softly at her little joke.

He snorted softly, finding a slight dent in Stahl's iron sword. He jotted it down and propped the sword up. "I did not stir this morn simply to satisfy myself as to our battle readiness." He lifted a hand and raised a single finger, counting off his activities. "I also exercised..."

_Frederick woke up at exactly three o' clock in the morning, a whole hour before he should be up. No bother! He could start his morning all bright and early! He rolled his sleeping bag and did a quick three hundred rep of push-ups to warm up. After that, he donned his protective under clothing, power lifted his armor and charged out of his tent to start his early morning exercise routine. Hundreds and hundreds of repetitions of different exercises._

"…performed a number of weapon drills,"

_A Knight never quits! A Knight never stops! As a Great Knight, he can use swords, lances and axes, so to stay on top of his training, he must master all three! Learn the quick yet weak movements of the sword! The slow but powerful axe! The long range yet unstable lance! All must bow to his whim! ALL!_

"…and patrolled the camp."

_After his light weapon training and slow exercise, he jogged along the border of camp five times, carrying water buckets to fill at a stream then dump in the bathing tent for later. Why just patrol when you can keep watch for danger, get water for the others and get in more training at the same time!? Only a crazy person could turn away such a golden opportunity!_

Sumia could only watch Frederick as he recounted his list. She opened her mouth to ask if he was ok to do that much in one day, but was interrupted by Frederick, who just couldn't stop at this point. "I then stoked the fire,"

_Flames were such a spectacle to behold. How they move, the warmth they radiate, and even the lethal potential behind just a single cinder. All of that in a single campfire. A single campfire that he was in charge of, him and him alone. Bringing the flames back to life as he prodded around the cinders, causing the glow to return. Fire was such a marvelous beauty. Though, his favorite part just has to be the moment when the flame first ignites. He loved that part the most, though he couldn't understand why._

"…readied the makings of morning tea,"

_The tea leaves must be perfect! They must have the perfect scent, the perfect color, the perfect shape and the perfect amount! What kind of a knight would he be if he couldn't fulfill those requirements!? If the scent is wrong, then the tea must be old, and old tea could be poisonous! If the color is off, then that means the tea could be too young or old again, so it must be poison! If the leaves aren't the perfect size, then there will be little tea leaves in the tea itself and Lissa doesn't like those! It's like poison! And the amount? Good gods, if there isn't enough or too much, how on earth could he keep one can of tea leaves going through this whole trip!? If there isn't enough, milord and milady must fight over who gets tea and who doesn't! Then sibling will kill sibling and then there will be hell to pay! SO IT MUST BE PERFECT!_

"…and consumed one egg."

Sumia stayed still, barely blinking as she took in his regular morning. "Er…"

Frederick snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering, "Oh, and I scared off a noisy flock of birds nesting too near milord's tent."

_Chirping had gotten Frederick's attention, birds? This early? He went to investigate, silver lance in hand. As he got closer to Chrom's tent, he heard the chirping get louder. So the dastard birds decided to nest right near milord's tent? He shall show them that that was the wrong thing to do. "Away fowl beasts! Milord is trying to sleep!" Frederick whispered as he gripped his lance and started to wave it through the branches.__** Critical hits!**_

"Then, with no other pressing task, I took the time to inspect our equipment." Now finished counting off his activities for the day so far, he continued to inspect what was left of the equipment. He was already planning to start polishing the armor as soon as he finished.

Placing a hand on her chest, she let out a shaky breath, exhausted from just hearing about his morning. "Good heavens..."

Frederick stopped and gulped silently, feeling as if he said too much. "Apologies, my lady. You must find my prattle to be terribly dull. I have often been criticized for what some consider to be an excess of zeal. Such devotion appears to make my comrades uneasy." He turned away from Sumia and continued his task, albeit a little less enthusiastically.

A smile broke out onto her face, "Well, I think it's wonderful!"

He stopped but didn't turn back to her. "…You do?"

Sumia nodded, even though she knew he wouldn't see. "Absolutely! You're and inspiration, Frederick! There's no other word for it." Her cheeks flared, "Look at all you do for Chrom! It makes me wish I was more like you!" She couldn't help the thought of her in a maids uniform serving Chrom. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. "I'm so sick of being the girl whose main contribution is falling on her face…" Her mind flooded with flashes of training, daily life and even private life when she would embarrass herself by her constant tripping and clumsiness. Having that happen to you daily, it was stressful to say the least. "I know we need levity in these times, but I would still prefer to do more."

He blinked and open and closed his mouth, yet no noise came from his lips. He broke out into a smile, over joyed to finally have someone understand! "I don't know what to say. You're the first person who has ever understood what I'm trying to do." He turned towards her, "Perhaps we should join our causes to each other, milord's birthday is coming up." He clenched a fist, already feeling fired up for the future. "We could be the grease that keeps the Shepherds running smoothly!"

Clasping her hands together, she held them close to her chest, as if holding onto the moment as best as she could. "Now that is a splendid idea! What did you have in mind for Chrom?" She asked, for once not thinking about Chrom, but more to find out what Frederick had already planned.

He rubbed his chin, bringing his plans back to light. "I decided, since we are travelling, to have a small party in our campsite on milord's birthday, which to my calculations is only two days away."

She could only respond with, "Sounds great! What can I do to help?"

**...**

After everyone had risen and dressed, the Shepherds packed up their campsite after a rushed breakfast. Everyone was itching to get back on the road, whether from being reminded of their mission or hurrying to avoid a potential confrontation with their randomly appearing enemy, the Risen.

The convoy had stopped at the fork in the road, one way lead to a town while the other lead to their continuing route. Chrom pulled his horse to circle around and face the others, "I know we have a long journey ahead of us, but since it will be awhile until we reach another town, it would be refreshing to take a small break."

Frederick nodded, smiling softly to himself. "Agreed, milord, a detour would be most welcome at this time." He glanced to the others, "we shall meet back here in an hour for our travels, that won't put us behind schedule by much. But if you are late, you will be punished." The Shepherd's gulped, not liking the thought of punishment. "Good, now be on your way."

Chrom started off towards the town, calling out to the others behind him. "Remember, meet back here in an hour!"

Vaike grinned, "Alright! The Vaike can now do the one thing he really needs!" He flopped straight onto his back in a patch of grass, snoring heard by the others only seconds later.

Sully rolled her eyes, if she had never seen the power Vaike had on the battlefield, she would of been lost on how this guy had ever become a Shepherd. She spurred Pyrra forward, following after Chrom, mostly to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Oi! Don' ri'e too far ahead!" She called out after him, already feeling like his babysitter. Why she did this to herself, she would never understand.

As Sully was riding off, Sumia clapped her hands together, "That reminds me! Lissa? Frederick? Would you two care to come shopping with me? We could shop for all of the, 'groceries', we need for, 'camp'." She emphasized certain words, hoping the other two would catch her drift.

Lissa grinned, "OHH! Yeah, that sounds pretty good. We certainly could use some, 'groceries'." She winked at Sumia, "what do you say Frederick? Wanna go, 'grocery', shopping?"

Origeld rolled her eyes, "you two aren't being the least bit secretive, you know."

Frederick chuckled, "calm yourself, Origeld, let them have their fun." He pulled Ulysses to start on his way towards the town. "Come, we haven't much time to work with. The hour will be up in no time."

Sumia smiled, "Ori? Coming?"

Before Origeld could answer, Stahl spoke up. "It's ok, Ori. You can go on ahead, I got some stuff to do on my end."

Origeld quickly jabbed her elbow in Stahl's stomach, annoyed when a she hit was armor. "I don't need your permission." She grumbled as she climbed from Stahl's horse to Sumia's. "Lead on." She told Sumia, who watched the two with a smile but said nothing on the subject.

"Yes, milady, do lead on." Virion commented as his horse rode up along with Sumia's.

"Don't invite yourself into a group!" Origeld yelled at him as she tried kicking at him.

Virion simply laughed as he dodged her foot. "Come now! Am I really that disliked by our tactician?"

Ori grumbled to herself when Sumia giggled. "The more the merrier! You're welcome to join us!"

Virion smirked, enjoying the ruffled look on Ori's face. "Glad to see such a lovely damsel enjoys my company!" Sumia rode on, not giving him a glance. "Why, the heavens must favor me to send an angel to reach out to me! It certainly is a blessing to-" He stopped when seeing Sumia ride off to the town, "-wait! Don't leave me behind! I'll get lost!"

**…**

The Ylisseans were wandering around the northern shopping district, what should have been a relaxing shopping trip with friends, was making Ori's head throb in annoyance.

"I'm telling you, Sumia, we should be called the _Super Special Secret Party Planning Party_!" Lissa animatedly spoke as she walked beside Frederick. "If we're going to keep secretly planning Chrom's birthday party, we need a super secret name!"

Frederick sighed exhaustedly, Sumia and Lissa were arguing about their "team name" for planning milord's birthday party. He at first tried to make sense of the argument, but he quickly stopped trying. It was two women fighting and even though he was the one trying to bring order and sense back, everything he said would be ignored by the two, which they did.

"B-But Lissa! That name is too long! Can't we please shorten it? How about_ Secret Planning Party_?" Sumia suggested. She almost tripped over her own boots again, but she was steadied by Origeld. "Oh! Thank you, Ori!"

Origeld waved it off and let Sumia walk again. "Remind me again why we need a code name?"

Lissa groaned, dramatically dropping her hands towards the ground. "Because!" She turned to Sumia and Origeld, walking backwards now. "We could just be another, REGULAR, party planning group, or we could be something cooler!" She grinned, "that's why we need a code name, my vote is still on _Super Special Secret Party Planning Party_!"

Hands fell on Sumia and Origeld's outside shoulder, Virion was beaming. "Well said, milady! I think it is a marvelous idea! So count me in!"

Virion winced as Origeld grabbed his hand and started twisting the offending appendage. "Hands off!" She let go when he pulled his hand away.

"Yes, yes..." He murmured, nursing his exaggerated wounded hand. "But really, do let me help! I am something of a party planning expert." He chuckled, "with me on board, this party will be nothing short on fabulous!"

Lissa squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "That's great! Oh, this party is going to be fantastic!" She pointed towards Virion, (Frederick pat her arm, "Milady, it is very rude to point.") "Virion! If you're on board to help with the party, you have to vote on a code name!"

Sumia sweat dropped, waving her hands, "Nothing too long! I need to be able to remember it!"

Virion puffed up, a smirk on his face. "_Virion's Super Special Secret Party Planning Partners_!"

The group stayed quiet, all he did was change the last word and add his own at the beginning! Sumia punched Virion behind the head, "no! That's a horrible idea!"

Virion clutched his head, "milady, if you had a problem with my idea, please just say something! Don't use such force on my head!"

Sumia blinked, "huh? But Phila said to do a gentle slap on the head if someone does or says something wrong."

"That wasn't a 'gentle slap', that was a full on punch!" Lissa exclaimed, "you just**_ punched_** Virion!"

Sumia laughed nervously, "umm... It was an accident?"

Origeld rolled her eyes, still surprised at the banter. Not of the content of the banter, but on how these people can just act so nonchalant after just barely surviving a battle just yesterday. Call her what you want, but it still confused her.

Perhaps that's what happens when you serve in an army for a long time. Perhaps they're used to fighting battles like those and when it's done, just turn around and act like everything is alright.

"Ok, we need a tie breaker! Ori! What do you think?"

Lissa's voice had dragged her out of her thoughts yet again. They were prodding around in different stalls, going through the wares. She had delved too deep in her mind again and ran on auto pilot again. She really needed to stop that. "Forgive me, but... What?"

Lissa giggled, the look of confusion on Ori's face cracked her up. "I mean, what do you think of our code name?_ Super Special Secret Party Planning Party_ or _Secret Planning Party_?" She scooted towards Ori, fluttering her eyes. "It would REALLY make Chrom happy if you support his_** FAMILY**_." She suggested.

Ori gave her a dead pan stare in return. "How about we use Lissa's but make an acronym out of it? So it would be the _SSSPPP_." She glanced to the others, "agree?"

Lissa deflated slightly, she got to have her name, but she had to have it in an acronym. She shrugged, at least she got to have her name. "Sounds good!" She gasped and rushed to a stall, "oooh! This looks like it could work! This could be my present to Chrom!" She sniggered as she pulled up a child's tunic with a cartoon penguin on the front. "He's so awkward with people sometimes, so it's perfect!"

Origeld face palmed, "Lissa, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that tunic looks like it would fit me instead." The pang of sadness only burned for a second, just to remind her that her words rang true.

Lissa grinned cheekily at this point, happy to know she got Ori to actually say that. "True... But they oh so conveniently have some in larger sizes."

"Enough." Frederick butted in, "Milady, perhaps you could supply yourself with a better present? There are plenty in town." He reached into his armor and produced a written list, "we have much to cover. Presents no doubt, but also decor and anything to be used for the meal."

Virion snatched the list from Frederick, "have no fear my good man! You have the expert with you." He neatly folded the list, "I know people, and I guarantee we shall have all that we need to have a good time! In fact, I already have my gift for the good captain!" He chuckled to himself, proud of his reveal.

"Virion, this was my idea. Give me back my list, now." Frederick demanded with arms crossed.

"Oh come now! This will be easier and faster! I can get everything we need and you can help the ladies with their shopping." He stopped with a smirk playing on his lips. "Or perhaps you would rather trust the _ladies_ into my care?" He challenged.

Frederick steadily breathed through his nose, controlling his frustration. It was not in his best intention the right thing to do, leaving the women in Virion's care. He still did not trust the man.

Origeld started to prod about in the clothing stall with Lissa, picking up various articles and inspecting them. "You do know that signed autographs aren't that great of presents." She stated calmly.

Virion paled and deflated slightly, but the smile never left his face. "Well... Now I have to buy more. Ciao!" He turned on his heel and sped away to get everything on the list he stole from Frederick.

Sumia giggled softly, it certainly was entertaining to have the new additions. "Well, at least now we can focus on present hunting." She supplied. "Now we can work on finding the perfect gift!"

Frederick nodded, "agreed. Though it was not my original idea, perhaps we can still achieve the same results."

Origeld stayed silent, taking in his words. Though they applied to the current situation, perhaps she could do with remembering them and using them in any of her later strategies. She softly smiled at the thought, glad to start thinking ahead.

As the people around them shopped, the door to one of the stores opened nearby, a couple of small boys tumbling out. One pointed to them, "see? I told you! The Shepherds are here!"

The other boy looked on at them, delighted to see their shiny armor. "You're right! They look so cool!" But then his face fell, "but there's no Pegasus Knights!"

The first one snickered, "yeah, but still! They have a knight! And the princess!"

A woman, most likely the mother, came outside and tugged on each boys ear, "both of you! What have I said about leaving the store?" She started to usher them inside, nagging at them. But Origeld couldn't help but be intrigued at something the boys said.

"Why are the Pegasus Knights so well liked among the people?" Origeld mused as she watched the young children be ushered inside their home by a fretting mother. A mother, she thought somberly, probably something I'd never be.

Sumia's voice cut her from her thoughts, saving her from another potential inner monologue. "Well, why wouldn't they be? The Ylissean Pegasus Knights are some of the most elite fighters in our military." She blushed as she giggled, fan girling about them. "It isn't just about riding a Pegasus and fighting on it, no… It's about the honor of the sisterhood that is shared between the knights. It's about the commitment and dedication of these warriors pledging to always serve the royal family, in dark times and in light."

Ori let her mind wander, thinking back on the women in the shining silver armor that practically surrounded Emmeryn when she first arrived in Ylisstol. "Wow… They sure are something…"

Lissa grinned, holding up a white tunic with a pink cartoon Emmeryn holding up a peace sign on the front. "Something is right! Not only is it gender exclusive, but it's a high honor to not only be serving under the exalt, but also showing you survived the harsh training of Phila, the Lady Captain of the Pegasus Knights."

"Phila is just so cool!" Sumia gushed, squeeing in glee at the thought of the revered woman warrior. "She's so confident, so cool, so charismatic! And even better, she's a master of the lance and even white magic! It's hard enough learning how to fight with a lance, but also learn magic? I don't think I could ever measure up." Sumia deflated at her words, as if hearing she was being kicked from the Shepherds.

"Milady," Frederick cut in, making Lissa put away the gaudy tunic, already knowing she wanted to buy it for Chrom. "You mustn't sell yourself short. You are still beginning, and have the potential to become something even better than what you are now." At his assurance, Sumia brightened up. "However, you will not achieve that greatness unless you push and better yourself!"

Lissa groaned, "…always gotta fit in a lecture…"

Sumia suddenly remembered what she was saying before, continuing, "I wish I could be just a fraction of what Phila is. But I don't think that's even possible, especially with her blood line."

Origeld perked up at her words, "Blood line? She has a special power?"

"Not exactly." Frederick cleared his throat, "Phila is a Pegahiin, a member of a powerful bloodline shared by specific families in Ylisse." He puffed up slightly with his next saying, "Long ago, when Naga and Grima were at war, before our world was created, Naga had an army of celestial warriors ranging from infantry to even cavalry. Her most prized warriors were the Pegasus Knights, who were the only ones capable of riding the pure beings known as pegasi."

"As the eternal war waged on, Naga eventually created our world, as a way to keep the innocent conscious minded souls in a safe place, so keep them from being harmed. She eventually created all the beings of this world, along with us. However, Grima the fell dragon tried to attack us, to wipe out all life and existence, while we were still in our early years. However, Naga was prepared to keep us safe, so she sent her Pegasus Knights to keep our world safe from harm, until we were strong enough to protect ourselves."

"When our time came, Naga pulled back her Pegasus Knights allowing but a few to stay behind." He smiled softly, "Those few had found love with the mortal souls of man and freely chose to take on bodies of flesh yet still contain their celestial heritage and blood within. The children, namely the daughters, spawned off from man and spirit are what are known as the Pegahiin. They are the daughters with the blood of these ancient warriors, the few who are our link to Naga."

Origeld let out a breath, which she didn't notice that she had been holding in at the beginning of his story. "Wow…" She breathed out, just trying to imagine the whole situation. "That's beyond amazing! I thought Naga and Grima were nothing more than myths!"

Lissa shook her head, "of course not! They are very real! Phila and so many other women in history are living proof!" She held up a hand, counting off names, "Shiida, Princess of Talys, Clair, Knight of Zophia, Lady Florina, Farina and Fiora, Tana, Princess of Frelia, and even Queen Elincia to name a few! All of them were descendants of the celestial warriors!" She brightened, "Oh! And let's not forget our current day! Phila, Cordelia, don't worry Ori I'll introduce her to you next time when we're back at the Garrison. Oh, there's also Frederick's mother and his-"

"Milady." Frederick cut her off, which was odd for he would never cut her off like that. But the most surprising was his tone, not its usual lecturing but more conservative, like he was trying to stop a painful memory from resurfacing. "Please, we…" He cleared his throat, "…we should be heading back to our… shopping."

Lissa realized her mistake and hung her head as her shoulders hunched, "Oh… Frederick, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-"

He merely raised a hand, a morose smile upon his face. "It is quite alright, milady. Come, let us return to our shopping, the hour will be up in no time at this rate."

Lissa groaned, "really? Already? Can't we just send a letter to these Feroxians and just stay here?"

Frederick shook his head, already pushing aside the earlier matter. "I am afraid, milady, that I highly suggest a face to face meeting with the Khans of Feroxi. They would take extreme insult on receiving only a letter from another country, especially if the said country is requesting troops." Lissa made a face at him, it was worth a try. "Come, we must finish our shopping. Milord's party will be perfect or-" Frederick stopped, his brow arched as he took in a frantic Virion that was speeding towards them. "There you are, Virion. I was hoping that you would return to do your share of the shopping." Frederick commented.

Virion screeched to a halt beside Frederick, latching onto him. "Yes, Yes, I'll do my part! But right now, just hide me!" He waved a hand to stop the question forming on the other's lips. "No time to explain! Just hide me!"

With a scowl, Origeld pulled up the sheet covering at the stall they were at. "You owe me for this!" She barely got out as Virion bolted underneath, snatching closed the sheet.

No sooner had the sheet closed, a group of women were just turning the corner into the shopping street, each one of them looked pissed. "Did you see him turn this way?" A blonde asked a redhead. The latter shook her head, her gaze wandering the stalls.

"Ugh! That unbelievable prick!" A burnette screeched angrily, "how dare he run away!?"

"We'll find him! I promise all of you that!" The blonde muttered as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's just ask around!"

Perhaps helping Virion wasn't a good idea, Ori debated silently. These women had a vendetta against him, who was she to get in the way of that?

Suddenly, the group was around them, all of them wearing sweet smiles. "Excuse us, but have you seen a man with silver blue hair run through here? Tall, handsome, finely dressed?" The redhead asked in a sickly sweet voice.

What should of been a normal conversation between two groups of people, was completely different in Origeld's eyes. What was standing in front of her were finely dressed maidens, if they were maidens, asking the whereabouts of a man. But what she saw were the fake smiles. Those fake smiles and too sweet voices brought wave upon wave of insecurity. They disturbed her deeply, causing her to have flashes. Flashes of dark figures with large grins and wide eyes, talking to her in those too sweet to be real voices.

Around her were the others talking normally to the women, not seeing her growing anxiety. Why aren't they noticing anything, she wondered as her teeth chewed on her lower lip, needing something to bite on, to bring her back to reality.

Reality! That's what this is! No one is here to hurt her, these women will go away soon enough, just watch! She turned away from the groups, her eyes not focusing on anything, despite keeping her gaze towards the sheet covered stall. Nothing is happening to her, yet she's reacting like this! Why!?

She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, too cold to be anyone she knew. "Are you alright?" The voice asked, since she dare not look at them. Too silky! The voice was too smooth to be genuine! It was driving her mad!

Ori shook her head, stepping away from the others. "I-I'm fine." She said, gasping for breath, despite being outside. They were too close, too close to her to make her feel comfortable.

She needed to get away. "I'm sorry, I need to go!" She dashed off, away from the others and their voices.

She ran through town, leaving the northern shopping district and heading into the southern shopping district. Anything to get away from those girls.

She stopped in her tracts, her breaths coming in as short gasps. Why did she run? She leaned against a building, wiping away the light sweat she had accumulated. What had they done to cause her to run? Just smile and ask if they saw someone, that's all.

But the voices and faces drove her crazy! They reminded her-

She clutched her head, biting back the pained screams she wanted to let out. Pounding and pounding, it attacked relentlessly. She stayed still, breathing in and out slowly, to ease away the pain.

She let her hands fall, the sounds of a bustling shopping district coming back into focus. From past experience, she dared not think on what happened earlier. She needed to relax herself, get her mind off the situation.

Perhaps a walk would relax her.

It was a quater of an hour later and Origeld was still walking along the bazaar, glancing at different stalls ranging from exotic foods, bright jewels and even strange looking nick knacks. Now that she was alone, she could let her mind wander, only skimming along light hearted subjects. Surprisingly enough, the first thing that came to mind was the matter of Chrom's birthday. She was alone now, so now was her chance to shop for a gift!

"Now, what would he want more than anything?" She mused, picking up a weird looking box that opened up to reveal different blades inside. She shook her head, placing the box back down. "Hmm... Maybe a sword? Oh wait, what am I thinking? He already owns the most treasured sword of all..."

She continued on, shoving her hands into her pockets. She stopped when she heard the chipper voice of Stahl. "Heya, Ori!"

Murmuring to herself while chewing the inside of her cheek, she thought, "why does everyone call me that...?"

Stahl, of course didn't hear that, jogged up to her still in his armor. Most likely in case there was an attack. He fell into step beside her and smiled. "You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom?"

Origeld scowled, rolling her eyes. "He's hardly 'old,' Stahl..." She was going to add, 'now kindly shove off' but her mind quickly reminded her of their last battle. He came out of his way to save her from certain death. It wasn't right to push him away, she did owe him. She sighed and calmed down as best as she could. "But yes, I am. And to be honest... I'm at a bit of a loss for ideas."

Stahl chuckled good naturedly, his eyes scanning the booths for anything he could use. "Heh, isn't that a pickle!"

She shrugged, "Buying for royalty would be hard enough," she grimaced, "but we're in the middle of a war." She bit the inside of her cheek, going over the criteria for a birthday present. "It'd have to be small, to transport easily with the caravan," Stahl glanced around, "-and nothing excessive..." She added as an after thought.

He nodded, "Yeah, cheap is good. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter, anyway." He chuckled, "As long as I've known the guy, he never really responded to expensive items or big events. The guy can be very down to earth." He watched Origeld's face as she processed his words, smiling at how she chewed her cheek when she went into her thoughts. "I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him."

Origeld blinked, "You mean like a potion or tonic?" He nodded, making her smile to herself in amazement. "I didn't know you dabbled in such!" I took you for a brain dead fool that only knows about stabbing and slashing, she thought to herself as she took in his words. She felt guilty for thinking such a thing, judging someone before getting to know them.

Stahl rubbed the back of his head, as he sometimes did when talking. "My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade. He has his own clinic, in Ylisstol, that he runs with my brother."

Running her forefinger and thumb along her chin, she stated, "Homemade gifts are always the best..." She considered what she could do to make her own gift to Chrom, but couldn't come up with any skills of hers that could be used. "Would that I possessed any such talents..." She trailed off, letting her hands fall and slide into her pockets, suddenly uncomfortable.

Watching her changing mood and listening to her words, he decided right then and there what to do. "Er, say. My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild..." He supplied, suggestion laced in his words as he casually walked with her.

She stiffened, hinted at his tone. He wanted her to help him, or else he wouldn't of said those words. He saved her from certain death, so she did owe him. But was it wise? To blindly trust this man? What if when they were alone, he would show his true colors and hurt her?

_You already have people supporting you._

Lissa's words rang through her mind, causing her to halt her dark thoughts. She has people supporting her, people who will protect her. Why would there be someone bad with so much good? And where does it say that he is bad? The words left her mouth before she could think another thought. "Perhaps I could help gather them?"

Stahl smiled widely, looking genuinely happy. "Yes, exactly! Then the present could be from the both of us."

He really does look happy, she thought. I guess he really does just want me to help. She clenched her hands that were still in her pockets, I'll still keep a close eye on him. Just in case he gets any funny ideas. "I guess so... This would be like hitting two birds with one stone..."

"Then it's a deal!" He pulled a list from inside his armor, must be a pouch in there or something. He unfolded it, eyes scanning over the ingredients. "The easiest of the bunch are mostly roots, herbs and such. But the more expensive parts... Well, we'll figure that part out."

Even though she was unfamiliar with the Apothecarian way, she still asked, "and how exactly are you going to prepare this? Don't you need some special equipment for the preparation process?"

His answer was a shake of the head, "actually, the recipe is pretty simple that I can use just about any cooking pot. It just takes all night to make." With a shrug, he focused on the list. "We're only making one dose, so we don't need to get alot."

Origeld agreed and walked with him, albeit a little over an arm length away from him. They passed by different stalls, stopping at a few to browse the wares.

To say the least, if she had come up with this idea herself, she would've been so lost. Never had she seen such weird looking roots or such similar herbs with each having a slightly distinct difference. But what surprised her the most, was how comfortable Stahl was around these ingredients. She berated herself internally at ever thinking this man was an idiot for even a second.

Stahl placed the ingredients, an array of different greens and strange objects, into a small bag. It came around to only about five silver, which confused her. He told her that some of the ingredients would be costly, but-

Her suspicions were dissuaded when he reached over to a tiny glass bottle. His face alone told her that this is where she came in as he placed it in the bag as well. "Ah! I see the good man has taste! That is one of my rare items, only a sample." The Merchant grinned, "but it's still pricey!"

"Well, I really do need the Nightingale Spirit, I'm making a gift for a friend." Stahl admitted with a smile.

"Tell you what, I see you're an honest man, so I'll cut you a deal. Six gold, sir, that's my final offer!" The merchant offered, a twinkle in his eyes.

Stahl blanched, the price was obviously higher than he expected, but nonetheless his hand dug into his purse for his own money. Origeld held up a hand, stopping him. "Don't worry, I got it." She pulled out a shining platinum coin and handed it to the merchant.

"G-Goodness gracious!" The merchant stammered, gingerly taking the coin and delicately inspecting it. He had not seen such a high amount of money in a long time. "With this much..." He trailed off, "...p-perhaps I could interest you in a larger bottle of the spirits! Potent stuff this is, very useful in many tonics and brews!"

Stahl chuckled, waving a hand at the merchant, "no, no. That's fine."

Origeld shrugged, "actually, that sounds pretty good." She noted how Stahl glanced at her, uncomfortable with spending her money. She ignored it and exchanged the small bottle for the larger bottle. "Thanks for your buisiness!"

The merchant laughed, pocketing the coin. "No, my fair lady, thank you." He waved them off as Stahl and Ori walked away, one happy to do their part, and the other worrying over how much the other did for them.

"Ori, not that I'm complaining, but are sure it was okay? This stuff alone almost took up a whole platinum!" Stahl fretted, earning a 'humph' from the shorter woman. But where did she get such money? A year's worth of a Knight's pay would barely amount to just one of those! He would have to ask about that later...

"It's fine! You obviously know what you're doing, so I bought you the bigger bottle." She crossed her arms over her chest after placing the glass bottle in the bag. "Besides, I had to repay you."

Stahl scratched the side of his nose, confusion on his face. "Eh? Repay me for what?"

Origeld stiffened, why does she have such a loose tongue around this man? Honestly, at this rate, she'll end up telling him what she knows about her life story! "Nothing, let's just go!" She sped up her steps, trying to put distance between them.

Stahl easily caught up to her, now walking at a normal pace to her faster pace. "Wait, this is to repay for the battle yesterday, isn't it?"

She stopped in her tracks, giving Stahl all he needed confirm his suspicions. "That's not important." She grumbled, "are we done here?"

He stepped over to her and gently pat her head, "yeah, this was everything I needed to buy. But since you helped so much already, I'll treat you to some snacks!"

Origeld flushed red and frantically swatted at his hand, shrieking in rage. "Don't pat my head like I'm a dog, you big dumb lumbering buffoon!"

Stahl blanched and stepped back, she looked livid! "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll make it up to you! Honest!"

She was breathing hard, her eyes aflame with searing rage. "Oh, you better!" She pinched her bridge, taking deep breaths and murmuring to herself, "...so humiliating..." She turned her gaze to Stahl and grinned impishly. "The next time we stop in a town, you're buying me food! Full course meal!"

Stahl shivered, already knowing that their next stop would be one to remember.

**...**

Everyone was in a noticeably brighter mood since they decided to take a break in town. There was actual conversation going on between the travelers, light hearted banter between Origeld and Vaike and even a pleasant humming from Sumia.

Each member of the_ SSSPPP_ (with the addition of Stahl now) had made sure to hide their purchases from Chrom's gaze. Wouldn't do to have him find out about their plan.

Along with that, everyone seemed less tense then they were this morning. Sure, they were still on the lookout for any kind of threat, but now at least everyone wasn't ready to either explode or deflate from the constant suspension of potential battles springing up. Amazing how much one little break could liven up the group.

"I'm glad everyone is feeling better. The tension was so thick, I think I could've eaten it!" Stahl commented to Origeld, who was now just enjoying the scenery.

"Is every thought in your head about food!?" She answered back, her brow twitching with agitation.

He chuckled nervously, he better choose his words carefully, lest Ori blows up on him. "No, it's just... Just a metaphor..."

Her face melted into one of realization and embarrassment. "Ah..." She looked away, her form hunched slightly, "I'm sorry, I forgot..."

She felt his hand pat her arm reassuringly, which caused her to reel back ever so slightly. She hated it when he touched her, mostly from that there was no reason in her mind that told her there was any reason.

"Don't worry, Ori. No harm done!" He assured her. Another thing she was starting to hate, how he tried to make her feel better. She didn't need anyone else to do that, Lissa and Sumia are enough support! But she couldn't bring herself to snap at him, she did still kinda owe him.

She cleared her throat and kept her gaze forward, mostly to stop herself from flushing red if she looked at him. "T-Thanks... I guess..."

Her tone and her body language threw him off, did he say something wrong to her? "Ori, did I make you mad? If I did, I didn't mean it!"

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's nothing Stahl. Let it go."

He merely nodded and continued to ride along with the others, glad to see no one was looking their way or looked like they heard anything. He sighed, her constantly flipping mood confused him at times. This little girl truly was an enigma at times.

**...**

_**"M-Monsters!"**_

The Shepherds halted immediately, Chrom riding to the side of the road to find a man running towards them from a dirt path. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Chrom questioned the man who face was ashen and was hugging himself tightly, his fingers digging into his flesh.

"M-monsters... They appeared... A-at me f-farm." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Lissa jumped down from Ulysses and made her way to the man, clasping his shoulders with her hands. "Hey, calm down. We're the Shepherds!" She smiled up at him, the man calming down considerably. "Don't worry! We'll get rid of those monsters!"

Chrom shook his head, "you're not going Lissa." She growled at Chrom, "Don't worry sir, just tell us how many there were."

The man swallowed, taking shaky breaths, "n-no more than ten, milord. They destroyed m-me crops, milord." He stopped, screwing his eyes shut, "m-me family is back there! Please! I beg of ye!"

Chrom gripped his sword, nodding to the man. "We will!" He turned his gaze to Origeld, "Origeld, devise a strategy and bring along a couple of others. If there are only ten, we won't need to bring everyone along."

She swallowed nervously, another battle? Was she ready to dive into another battle? Would it just be a repeat of yesterday?

No!

She clenched her hands into fists, despite how much they shook. She wasn't going to let this battle turn into yesterday's battle! "Stahl, Sully and Virion!" She called out, "Follow Chrom!"

They nodded and whipped their horses, spurring them on to follow Chrom into another battle.

She could only pray this one would go like planned.

**...**

**AN****: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! A whole week of craziness didn't let me have time to write. Also, I apologize if I got the lore of Fire Emblem wrong on how Naga created the world. Blame that from lack of knowledge. ****_((( Pegahiin = peh-gah-heen )))_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter****: 6**

**Title****: My name is Origeld**

**Rating****: T**

**AN****: It really was a sad day for me. This chapter took awhile to make for a very good reason, my iPod deleted two and a half years worth of work. Stories I planned on posting, poems I wrote, notes, character sheets and everything I have worked to this day... All gone. Everything I had ever worked on is now gone. This fucking sucks.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Fire Emblem series, nor do I own the epic storyline to Awakening. All I own is just my character, whom might I add is kinda a part of Awakening, and my beat up iPod. Thanks Apple!**

**...**

Staring at the cracked mirror reflecting his tear stained face was not what Morgan wanted to do in his room. Especially with it being the last thing he'll be doing.

The mirror had been hung up in their... His train of thought was abruptly halted as he reminded himself of the arrangement.

It wasn't _their_ room anymore; it was just _his_ room now.

Years of having her with him in this room, as confused children, rebellious teenagers and even young adults, it was hard. Unbelievably hard, to imagine this place as anywhere else other than _their_ room.

When their parents and their precious family friends were gone, they had only each other. He promised to always look after Aldis, to make sure she was safe. But he failed her, failed Uncle Vaike, and he failed himself.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the visions of her, sitting on her own bed, knitting a scarf for him when winter hit. Another image surfaced up of her asleep, covered in scrolls and ink, passed out from her late night study session. Placing his hands over his eyes, trying vainly to stop the visions.

But as he tried harder to block her out, she still surfaced up, only stronger.

_Aldis was sitting on her bed, one of the twin sized beds in their room, an open book in her lap and herbs splayed about on her sheets. "Hi, Morgan. Did practice let out early?"_

_Morgan, who was still unraveling the scarf from his neck at the door, scowled at her words. "Practice? Don't you mean, training?"_

_She waved him off, "The words are the same, Morgan. Training and practice are actually the same concept of repeatedly performing an act so that the user may have better results, eventually perfection, for performing an act or a service."_

_Morgan stared at her with a dead pan look on his face as he hung up his scarf. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, human dictionary." He walked over to his side of the room, the messier side, and started to undo the straps holding his armor in place. "But training is just more appropriate for combat, practice is more for whatever you're doing." He stated dismissively._

_Aldis giggled at his antics, knowing she ruffled his feathers with the 'practice' comment. "I am brushing up on my Pharmacognosy." Morgan stopped and stared at her, causing her to crack a smile, "Herbalism."_

_Morgan nodded, "rRmember to use small words when I just get out of training. You know I'm not at my best after Kjelle's training sessions. They're on par with the legendary, Frederick's Fantastical Fitness Hour."_

_Aldis smiled as she flipped to the next page, picking up herbs and comparing the differences. "I remember, us as kids, watching Uncle Freddy's training sessions. We would always be amazed at how much they were training in such a short time." She placed the herbs down quickly as inspiration hit her, she started to jot down a recipe for a new medicine in the margin of the page. "Or being babysat by Uncle Freddy while Vatti went out for missions." Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the page, not reading it but lost in her memory._

_Morgan sighed as he peeled off the last of his armor, now in just the black skin tight turtle neck and slacks. He sat next to Aldis and wrapped her in a hug, knowing from experience that she needed one._

_"I know how much you miss them, Aldis." He lightly kissed the top of her head as she returned the hug. "Sometimes I think about them too, Uncle Vaike, Uncle Frederick..." He trailed off and quietly added, "...even father."_

_Aldis sniffled as she buried her face in his chest, remembering his final moments. The kind smile he wore as they escaped, the acceptance of his fate as he did nothing to stop it and worst of all, having Uncle Vaike explain why it happened. Why Vatti died..._

_"I just wish it never happened." She admitted to Morgan, who numbly nodded. "Vatti didn't have to die, he didn't-"_

_"But there is nothing we can do about it." Morgan stopped her, a steely resolve in his eyes. He pulled back and held her at arm's length, boring into her eyes. "No more, alright? There is nothing we can do to change what happened." He took a deep breath, "father is dead, Aldis. So are Uncle Vaike, Uncle Frederick, Auntie Tharja and even Auntie Lissa! They're all dead and there's nothing we can do about it!" His eyes were watering at this point, blurring his vision. He removed a hand from her and wiped away his tears. "Please, just..." He stopped, too stressed to even remember what he was going to say._

_Aldis quietly raised a hand to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mory." She stared up at him with a small, sad smile. "I shouldn't have brought it up." She paused, not wanting to get his hopes up for nothing. She took a breath and began, "Laurent and I have been working together, and..."_

_She paused, not sure how to word it, "...and we believe we may have come across something extraordinary."_

_Morgan, intrigued and happy to get his mind off of distressing topics, decided to lighten the mood, even by just a little. "I'm surprised you said a whole sentence without stuttering." He cracked a smile at her now red face._

_"W-what!?" She screwed her eyes shut, smacking him on the arm. "N-now I'm go-going to be s-s-stuttering all day!"_

_Morgan chuckled as he got off her bed, dodging another blow. "Can't help it if you start stuttering..." He paused for dramatic effect, watching as her face brightened in realization and what he was going to say. "...when talking about Laurent."_

_Morgan burst out laughing, even though now Aldis shrieked in anger and was now hitting him with her Herbology book. Her face was completely red, steam practically spewing from her ears. "M-Morgan y-y-you horrible p-person!"_

The memory faded with her angry shrieks echoing in his mind as he slid to the ground, his hands falling to the ground and lying there limply. He could still imagine her sitting on her bed, looking away from him after beating him with her book. She would then start to chastise him about his own love life-

He growled as he thought about his past love life, picking up the closest thing on the ground and hurling it against the wall, satisfied when he heard a shatter. What he broke, he couldn't give two shits about, happy that something was broken. He leaned back against his own bed and listened only to the sounds of frantic movement from the next room over, no doubt freaking out about the shatter.

He closed his eyes and just let himself delve into his mind, a trick he learned from his mother at a very young age. He ignored the pounding on his door and the angry voices of Brady and Inigo, just keeping silent and to himself.

On the other side of the door, Brady and Inigo glanced at each other, both were worried about their friend. After hearing the shatter, both boys jumped to check on Morgan, freaking out when they found his door locked. They tried pounding on the door and calling out to him, but both of their voices together couldn't get Morgan's attention.

Brady ran his hands through his hair, he was worried Morgan might try something, something stupid. "I can't take it, Inigo! Break down the door!"

Inigo whipped his head towards Brady. "Are you crazy!? I'm not strong enough to break down a door!"

Brady mumbled, "And I ain't strong enough to chop wood..." He growled and kicked the door, stopping of course to hobble as he held in a pained yelp and tears.

Inigo ignored Brady's antics, instead staring at the door. "Lucina told us what kind of shape he was in when he came back. That he was on the brink of giving up..." He added softly as he pressed a hand to the door, wishing it would open up. "Him being locked up in that room must be torture for him."

Brady had let the pain subside and instead focused on Inigo's words. He scowled, "That stubborn sunnuva locked himself in there, what, how many days ago?" He crossed his arms and glared at nothing. "It's like he doesn't want to live."

Inigo snorted gently, not having the energy to even be angry. "What do you expect? Mom is gone, dad was murdered and our family was taken down one by one... Now his sister is dead too." He turned and leaned against the stone wall, "we've all lost our parents, people we looked up to... But this time is different. We lost Aldis."

Both of them stayed silent as they each remembered Aldis's kind smile, her gentle hands as she cared and healed them. Brady sniffled, already tearing up at the loss of his partner.

Inigo placed a hand on Brady's shoulder, comforting him. "We can make this better."

Brady sniffed and looked away, ashamed of his tears. "How do we even make this better? Huh?" He asked, not sure how it was supposed to work out.

With a small smile, he answered, "if we can make it back in time, we can stop any of this from happening. We can stop the coming of Grima, the attacks from the Grimleal, even the deaths of our parents. All of it would end before it even started." He pushed himself from the wall and started walking away. "I'm going to go find Yarne, that door won't last much longer."

Brady quickly inched away from the door, knowing how short its time was. As he waited for Inigo to come back, Brady started to think about things that he had been shutting out for a long time. He thought of his mother, how she fussed over him about little things like tea, poise, violin and being an all around good little boy. He missed her greatly, so much that even thinking about her after so long still brings tears to his eyes.

He knows how lonely it feels to be the only one left in your family.

Within the minute, Brady had wiped away his tears and put on a mask of annoyance as Yarne bounded over to him, Inigo shortly behind. Yarne pounded on the door, trying to get Morgan's attention.

"Morgan! Come on, open the door! We're worried about you!" He pleaded, using his hyper sensitive ears to pick up on any noise inside the room.

Morgan let out a breath, he knew those fools would bring Yarne. He ever so slightly turned his head to the door, knowing Yarne could hear the rustle of his turtle neck.

"I know you're listening..." Yarne stopped, shivering as a cold slimy feeling rose throughout his body. "Morgan, I think a few years just got shaved off from my lifespan! Please, open the door?"

"Leave me _alone_, Yarne." Morgan replied, his eyes blurred with emotion as he reached over to grab onto a steel sword.

Yarne could hear the scrape of steel against the stone ground, making his fur stand up in fright. Brady and Inigo glanced to each other, knowing something bad was going to happen. "M-Morgan..." He gulped, wanting to run away from potential danger. "P-P-Put the sword down... W-We can talk about this..."

By now, Brady and Inigo had bolted away to find the other guys, Owain and Gerome, perhaps even Minerva for good measure.

Yarne had to keep talking to Morgan, try to stop him from doing anything else crazy. "Morgan, I know y-you're angry and scared... B-but we don't need to involve swords into this... O-ok?" The tremble in Yarne's voice wouldn't stop, despite his efforts.

Morgan stood and started to lumber over to the door, his sword dragging behind him, slicing through the throw rug on the floor from its absolute sharpness. "You think you know anything about me, Yarne? All you have got behind you are barely any memories on your dead dirty beast mom and imbecile, promise breaking dad!" Leaned against the locked door, staring at it as if he was staring straight into Yarne's eyes. "Poor little defenseless Yarne. Can't do _**shit**_ without someone else doing the work for him. He's already a freak who can turn into the animal just like him! A small, defenseless bunny!" He started laughing as his anger grew and his sanity was at stake.

Yarne reeled back from the door, his words were like a stab. Cold and cruel. "Morgan, just..." He shut his eyes, "...j-just shut up!"

Morgan grinned maniacally, "you know I'm right, Yarne. You're nothing more than a coward hiding behind everyone. You're a complete waste of space." He glared, gritting his teeth as he lifted his arm, ready to strike the door. "But you felt it... Even a coward like you knows death is near." Slashed at the door, Yarne's terrified yelps reached his ears. "Every day, the Risen grow in **numbers**... Every day they grow **stronger**..." Stabbed the door, growling as his blade got stuck. "We're fated to _**DIE**_! _**This world is done for**_!" He pulled the blade from the door, seeing a gap in the wood. He leaned towards it and stared at Yarne. "Our parents are **dead**because they were **weak**. They were stupid. They thought they could stop Grima. They thought they could fix everything, _**AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT THEM!**_" He roared, now frantically trying to break down the door.

Yarne covered his ears, trying to block out Morgan's words. They rang cruelly in his mind, stabbing all around with their truth.

Footsteps were heard as the other guys came closer. The sounds of claws scraping the floor greeted him, thankful that Minerva was coming too.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!?" Gerome roared as he saw Morgan's sword cut through the door, but still held back by the rest. He didn't stop as he dashed forward, ready to grab Morgan as soon as he burst through the door. Owain was close behind as he waited on the other side of the doorway.

"Morgan, friend, cease your destruction!" Owain cried out as Morgan's blade stabbed through the wood, narrowly missing Owain's face, as he was inched closer to speak. "Please, what would Aldis think if she saw you like this!?"

As soon as the words from Owain left his mouth, Morgan charged towards the door, shattering it. He glanced around, found Owain and charged at him. "_**DON'T YOU SPEAK HER NAME!**_"

Before Morgan could get close enough, he was tackled to the ground by Gerome and Inigo, both boys' weights trying to hold down Morgan's flailing body. "Let go of me! _**Get off!**_" Snarling and screaming, Morgan swiped wildly with his sword, cutting a few people. He didn't care what was happening, just that he had to get free and...

Owain jumped down to Morgan's sword arm, pinned it down and ripped away the sword. He stayed on it, using as much strength as he could to hold down the still raging beast.

Try as he might, Morgan couldn't get himself free from the boys.

Gerome grunted as he shifted his weight to one of Morgan's arms. "Owain, stay there on his arm, I got his other. Inigo, grab his legs, can't have him try to kick us." Inigo nodded and moved to Morgan's legs, wrapping then with his arms.

Together, they wordlessly lifted the screaming Morgan, carrying him down the hall to the men's bathing area.

In his rage, he thrashed and freed his legs, using them to kick at Inigo, hearing a crunch as his foot connected to his nose. However, it was short lived as Yarne and Inigo dual supported as they grabbed Morgan's legs and held them tightly.

When Morgan tried to focus, he realized he was in the bathing area as he was flipped and lowered to the tiled floor. His cheek pressed against the floor, Yarne now sitting on his back, Gerome and Inigo each holding down his arms and two powerful claws closed over his legs. The boys and the damn Wyvern were holding him down!

He roared as he tried in vain, thrashing about, to get them off of him.

"Morgan, you shall calm yourself or face the icy waters!" Owain commanded as he held a bucket of ice water.

Morgan thrashed harder, shaking Yarne off for a moment before replacing himself back on his back. Before he could say anything else, his head was assaulted with the ice water being dumped on it, causing him to scream in pain/frustration.

He couldn't breathe for a second, but that didn't stop the others from holding him down. When the water stopped falling, Morgan sputtered and shivered as his body reacted to the ice water hitting his head.

"Are you calm yet?" Owain asked, pain etched on his face. He didn't enjoy seeing Morgan like this, it pained him greatly to do this to him.

Morgan glared up at Owain through his slick wet hair. He blew a piece from his lips and growled. "_**Fuck you, Owain, you traitor!**_"

And again, the ice water was dumped on Morgan's head, causing the boy to shiver and sputter out water from inside his mouth.

Owain held the empty bucket, watching as Morgan calmed down and stared up at him, breathing heavily. "Please... Just stop, Morgan." He pleaded to him.

Morgan stared up at the figure before him, not seeing and hearing Owain, but seeing and hearing a crying, disappointed Aldis.

It was too much for him as his thrashing body calmed down and was only short spasms. He had failed her again, by hurting his friends.

He let himself be taken over by his insanity and hurt the people Aldis cared for. The fact of that made Morgan's mind clear of any anger he held and brought out all of the pain and sadness deep inside.

He let tears spill from his eyes as sobs exited him. He purposely hurt others, verbally and physically.

Aldis would be ashamed of her big brother.

**...**

Lissa was sitting on the grass with Vaike, playing a card game with him. Vaike was trying desperately not to lose the game and be known as the "Old Maid".

"You're cheating!" Vaike bellowed as Lissa chose another good card from his hands, missing the Queen of hearts again.

Lissa pouted, matching up the pair she made and added them to her large stack. "Yeah, right, Vaike. I'm totally cheating in a card game for children!"

"Ha! The Vaike knew it! Make up for it by givin' him half yer stack!"

Lissa threw her hands up in anger, "Vaike! I was being sarcastic! I didn't mean it!"

The two kept bickering while playing their game. Frederick was nearby, not wanting to let milady out of his sight for too long. Milord Chrom was out with the tactician, Origeld.

Just the mere thought of that woman made Frederick want to start a fire.

He couldn't understand why Milord Chrom would even trust this woman! Call him a broken record, but he was confident that she was not letting on everything she knows.

There is no possible way that she actually has amnesia! Sure, it's possible, but when it comes to milord and milady, nothing should be over looked! He has been watching over them for the past sixteen years! He was not about to let some random woman just come into their lives and destroy their lives!

He'd rather _**die**_ than let that happen.

As Frederick stood with Ulysses, brushing the mane extra hard, he didn't see the pointed glance from Miriel. Even though she didn't vocalize it, she agreed with Frederick. It was highly coincidental that their new tactician suffers from amnesia. It's also highly suspicious that Captain Chrom and Lady Lissa seem to hold her in such high regard in such little time.

The facts are there, but the way everything is and is set up, it almost doesn't seem real. Like everything was planned before hand. Curious.

"This requires further investigation." She stated to herself as she began to write down the logistics for her experiments she shall conduct on a later time.

The thundering of hooves pulled Frederick from his internal raging. Ah, good! Milord is returning, maybe now we can continue on and-

His train of thought was cut off as he saw it was only Stahl who returned.

What did that damn tactician do!? Where was Milord Chrom!?

As Stahl pulled to a stop beside Frederick, he could not stop the words coming from his mouth. "What's going on!? Where is Milord Chrom!?" He pointed at Origeld, who was slumped forward as Stahl slid from the saddle and to the ground. "What have you done!?"

Frederick stopped as he saw Stahl pull her from the saddle and carry her, only then did he smell the stench of freshly spilled blood. "What the…?" He stopped when he saw the small cut in Origeld's tunic, along with a large blood spot around it. "What happened?" He questioned.

Stahl shook his head as he carried Ori to Lissa, who was sitting and staring in shock. "I'll explain later, Frederick!" He turned his gaze to Lissa, "Lissa, please, your magic is the only thing that can seal the wound." He laid her on the grass, watching as her side bled more and her face scrunched up in pain. Already, after such a short time, she was already paler than usual.

Lissa shook her head and snapped herself to work. She stood and retrieved her staff, crouching by Origeld and starting to pull her tunic up to see the wound, but inadvertently caused Ori pain.

As Ori hissed in pain, Stahl crouched beside Lissa and helped her remove the cloth from Ori's wound. He dared not let his eyes linger upwards, giving Ori some semblance of privacy, even if she was now showing off her stomach to the others. Lissa glanced at Stahl, but said nothing as she closed her eyes and started calling upon the power of the Heal staff.

She gripped it and directed the power towards the wound, saying a small incantation as the wound was visibly sewed back together, stopping the bleeding and leaving behind a tiny scar.

Origeld was relieved that the pain was now gone. But with how much blood was gone, she could barely move a muscle.

Stahl breathed a sigh of relief, Origeld was safe. He wanted to put the tunic back down, but there was a lot of blood left over. But he couldn't just sit there keeping her shirt up.

_**Wait he has her shirt up!**_

Stahl blushed a deep red and put the shirt back where it was. He was about to leave when a hand came on his shoulder, it was Frederick.

"A word, Stahl."

Stahl nodded and stood, but before he left, he asked Lissa, "Keep an eye on her?"

Lissa nodded and stood to get a wash cloth.

After Lissa left, Stahl followed Frederick a ways away from the others, who were now fussing over Origeld. Frederick stopped and turned to Stahl when they were on the road, he did not look pleased at all. Sure, Frederick despised Origeld with a passion, but he never wished any harm on her. "Stahl, status report."

Stahl nodded and stood up straighter, "There were a total of seven Risen found on the farm, Sir. Origeld had Chrom and Sully take the ones near the house while she and Virion took to the fields. I was charged with checking the perimeter, along with taking out any stragglers who might of gotten away. Chrom and Sully suffered only minor scratches, like Origeld."

Frederick's eyes bulged out at Stahl's words. "What do you mean, like Origeld!? She was bleeding out before us all!"

Stahl shook his head and explained. "But that was only a minor scratch, sir. Ori got nicked on the side with a sword, but even after she told us she was fine, that the bleeding was only small, it didn't stop bleeding." Stahl furrowed his brow, thinking back on anything he might of heard about that could explain why Origeld was bleeding out so quickly.

Before Stahl could diagnose the problem, surprisingly Frederick beat him to the punch. "She is thin blooded."

Stahl stared at him, "Thin blooded?" Stahl thought about it more, and as he ran through the symptoms and effects, it made the revelation more plausible by the second. Fatigue, weakness, slower to heal, easily bruised and the profuse bleeding. It made too much sense to be wrong. "Now that I think about it, it's true. All of us have suffered small cuts, but Ori is the only one that almost bled to death. And even if she did get hurt in the past, Lissa almost immediately healed her to even let us think about her possible illness." He turned his curious gaze to Frederick, "where did you think of that? Do you have family that is thin blooded too?"

Frederick nodded, "Y-yes. I do." He motioned to the road leading to the farm, "how much longer until Milord, Sully and Virion reappear?"

Stahl winced, remembering that he kinda abandoned them back there. Seeing Origeld in such pain just made him act before he really thought about anything else. He didn't start thinking straight until he stopped to pull her from the saddle. "They should still be a little ways off. I kinda bolted here as fast as possible."

Frederick nodded, "Fine. But next time, do not even entertain the thought of abandoning Milord Chrom again! Understood?" Stahl nodded, "Good. You are dismissed."

Stahl nodded again and left to tend to Ys, who looked like he wanted to flop over and die from running so fast.

Frederick's mind wandered back to the unconscious girl in the grass, being cleaned up by Lissa, who sat in a way to shield eyes from Ori's exposed midriff. The girl knows more than she is letting on. Sure the hair and eyes were reason enough, even her shape… But now her illness as well?

Origeld was definitely not a normal girl in the slightest. As Frederick thought more about it, he waved it off. There was no way _she_ was related to _her_. No way in the slightest.

Unless she happened to be of Pegahiin blood?

Frederick snorted and waved it off. No way in the nine circles of Tartarus was she a Pegahiin as well.

**...**

After Chrom, Sully and Virion returned, after asking and checking on a now half awake Origeld, the convoy continued on with their journey after giving the family who owned the farm some money to keep themselves a float. They traveled down the roads, consulting the map now and again for directions.

Origeld was currently riding with Stahl again, since he was the one who was willing to keep an eye on her and actually know what to look for if trouble brewed again.

Sully had snatched the map from Chrom and was reading when Origeld spoke. "You were the one who got me to Lissa, weren't you Stahl?"

Stahl chuckled, knowing he couldn't lie about it. "Yeah, I was. What about it?"

There was a weak little jab in his ribs as Ori spoke again. "Damn it Stahl, I had…" She paused, blinking a few times to clear her vision as she swayed slightly. She was definitely still feeling the effects from her blood loss. "…Had just repaid you… Now I owe you again…" She slumped forward, about to fall back asleep when Stahl used a hand to pull her back up, to keep her awake. On accident, he pulled her a little too hard and had her tiny body collide with his, causing another blush to come onto his face.

"Repaid? What did I do?" He asked, keeping his gaze forward to avoid looking at the young woman who was now leaning against him.

"The bridge."

Stahl thought back, he had saved her from a bunch of Risen cornering her. "Oh, that?" She nodded, "Oh, Ori, it's ok. I was just doing my duty as a knight. I'd never leave behind a comrade!"

Ori and Stahl stayed silent again as the ride continued. Then, ever so softly, Origeld spoke again, "even though I still owe you…" She took a deep breath, "Thanks, for helping me."

Stahl smiled, "No problem Ori."

After their short conversation, things seemed to melt into a big silent ride between Stahl and Origeld. However, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was more of a pleasant silence, like between friends. Somehow, they really had become friends, in a way.

In the front, Sully had been pointing out possible rest areas for the night, but with their tactician incapacitated at the moment, it was left to the front three to figure out where they should make camp. Chrom suggested the nice flat area near the road for easy escape but Sully had suggested that they camp in the forest, so no one would see them. But then Chrom would argue that they could get lost in the forest.

The Sully punched Chrom for thinking that she'd get lost in the woods.

Sumia and Lissa sat back and watched the scene, laughing to themselves at the sight before them. Sumia couldn't help but laugh at the antics, even if her beloved Captain was getting hurt. But then again, he would brighten up once he saw what was planned for his birthday.

**...**

"Ori, I don't think you should be handling scissors, you'll cut yourself!" Lissa cried as she saw Origeld sitting in the middle of the mess tent, wrapping a few of Chrom's gifts. Sully, Miriel and Virion were standing about putting up decorations, as meager as they were.

Two days had passed since the incident at the farm. The convoy had been making great time and distance as time passed. In two days, they had more than doubled their original miles. After two days of nothing but planning and the stopping to take out Risen, the journey almost felt routine already. Like it was normal to constantly be on edge about a battle that could spring up whenever, it was normal to camp out in the wilderness and eat their dinners over a fire.

But what she didn't like about everything, was the fact that everyone started treating her like she was made of glass. Lissa and Stahl had told her that she could potentially bleed to death from any kind of small cut, due to her thin bloodedness. However, she was adamant on not letting that hold her back from enjoying everything around her.

Call her stubborn, but she wasn't about to let herself just sit around. But she was forced to calm down a little, since she has to have Lissa glued to her side at all times, much to Frederick's displeasure.

Unlike Lissa, Origeld was growing to really like the life on the road. Perhaps she could ask Chrom to let her travel a lot in the future?

At Lissa's lecturing tone, Ori glanced up and glared, "Yes, Lissa. It is unsafe. Especially how close they are to my throat!" For added measure, Ori jokingly put the open scissors near her jugular.

Lissa screeched and tried to take them away from her. "You'll cut yourself and then you'll start bleeding everywhere!"

"Lissa, for the sake of the gods, I'm not going to cut myself! In fact, your worrying is going to end up _getting_ me cut!" As she continued to wrap presents, a crash sounded across the mess tent. Ori jumped from the sound, effectively cutting her hand on the open scissors. "AAAAHHHHH! Lissa!"

Lissa pouted, "I _told_ you! I should let you bleed!"

As Ori tried to get Lissa to close her wound, she thought about the crash. Only one person could cause something to break at this time.

"I'm so sorry, Frederick!" Sumia stammered, clutching what was left of, what people would assume was, a broom. She looked down cast at the mess she had caused, from the splayed about hay from the broom, the shards of glass and for some reason, liquid that looked but did not smell like blood.

Frederick rubbed his temples, he should have seen this coming. He should have anticipated the bizarre turn of events that led to the scene now. "I-it's quite all right, milady. I suppose it is a bit complicated the first time." He assured Sumia.

Sumia whimpered softly, feeling horrible about what happened. Though, even she didn't quite understand what happened, either. "But I can't believe I got lost patrolling the camp. So embarrassing..."

_Frederick was getting the supplies for Captain's birthday party, carrying six crates in his arms. He told her to patrol camp after Chrom left with Vaike to get food for the evening._

_She dutifully started her patrol, thinking about the closing in of her dear Captain's surprise birthday party. She giggled as she walked about, thinking about the delicious food they'll be having, the cake Stahl made and enjoying an evening in the sticks with everyone._

_Her mind started wandering, as her body continued to walk about without direction. She didn't notice that everything started getting quiet as she walked away from camp. In her stupor, she didn't watch her footing and walked/tripped into a nearby tree._

_How did she get here?_

"And I don't know how I managed to drop that potion. That...expensive potion...that you bought...for Captain Chrom's birthday..." Sumia eyed the shards on the tarped ground. One minute she was taking the gifts to Origeld, one at a time to minimize potential disaster, and the next minute the potion just became so slippery it just fell from her hands.

"Although you did agree the broom was worn out before it broke, so that's probably... I'll clean up the rest of the broom...with my hands..." She dropped to her knees and started to pick up the shards, wincing when pieces pierced her gloves.

Frederick sighed and crouched beside her, "Milady, please let me take care of this."

Sumia waved her hands quickly, "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly have you clean up my mess!" Her hands lowered again, but Frederick's larger ones grabbed onto hers. "F-Frederick...?"

He stood and pulled her up with him gently, "Don't worry, milady. I shall clean up the mess." He smiled, slight forced, "why don't you tend the fire? Milord Chrom could be coming back with the meat of the evening soon." He shuddered at the thought about maybe having bear for the evening.

Sumia brightened up, "Oh! That's right! Can't cook meat without a fire!" She started towards the exit, "I'll make sure the fire is ok, don't you-"

Sumia's feet got tangled up, sending her crashing to the ground. She lifted her head and sweat dropped, "S-sorry..."

Origeld, now healed and wrapped up, face palmed at the sight. But then she screamed at the pain when she noticed she used her not fully healed hand.

As Sumia stood and left the still decorating mess tent, Stahl stumbled in with a freshly baked yellow cake.

"Frederick, you have no idea how hard it was to bake a cake on a camp fire. But I did it!" Stahl beamed, looking proud of himself.

Frederick was putting the last of the glass shards in a small sack when Stahl came inside. He grabbed the sack and threw it into a corner to be disposed of later. "Ah, Stahl, bring it in."

Stahl lumbered inside, mindful of his work. After placing it on a collapsible table, he wiped his forehead. "I'm glad it finished before Chrom got here! That would've been hard to cover up!"

Origeld couldn't help but start drooling at the sight of the cake. It looked perfect, despite being cooked over a campfire. She ignored whatever Stahl and Frederick were talking about, instead choosing to admire the cake.

She didn't know, but perhaps she really enjoyed sweets.

She'll have to snag a slice later on.

Frederick inspected the cake, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for a couple of spots that were slightly darker than the rest of the cake. "It isn't exactly the perfect morsel, but for the circumstances, it is agreeable. Make sure to ice it and write out, 'Happy Birthday Chrom'."

Stahl nodded, going off to start making the icing on the other side of the mess tent.

Outside, tending the fire, Sumia was adding another log into the fire, sending sparks flying in different directions. She sighed as she used a short spear to poke around the burning logs, thinking about everything that has gone wrong today.

Oh man, everything wrong is just happening today! First I almost sleep in and am late for cleaning up the campsite, and then after I saddle my horse, it falls apart! Then I end up breaking Frederick's present for Chrom, and then I somehow break a broom into a million little pieces! Sumia sighed, I just can't do anything right, can I?

In her peripheral vision, Sumia caught sight of some weeds in the cleared out area of the campsite. Frederick would probably want those to be gone in the minute… She brightened up, maybe she can get ahead and pick the weeds and make the whole camp look good!

As Sumia started pulling weeds, and ignoring the fire, she caught sight of some flower patches. Maybe to make the others happy, she could weave the flowers together to make bracelets and necklaces!

Surely that would make things better!

Inside the mess tent, Frederick was carefully applying the now tubed-icing and was writing the message. He hummed slightly as he finished writing, 'Chrom' on the cake, complete with the Ylissean insignia on the bottom. Seeing he still had icing left over, he decided to border the edges, to make the cake more presentable and hide the slightly darker spots.

"Ahh, yes. Perfect." Frederick commented as he put the last of the icing away. "The cake is finally done!" He glanced behind him, the presents were wrapped and the mess tent was fully decorated.

However, something caught Frederick's nose. It was a familiar smell… But where…?

Oh gods.

**...**

After wrapping the presents, Origeld and Lissa had wandered off to kill time before the party should start. Origeld smirked to herself on her ingenious plan to assure them enough time to put together everything for Chrom.

She just had to bribe Vaike to scare away anything other than bear, after promising him a good show with Frederick. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about that night where she, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick had bear and Frederick refused to eat any. Putting two and two together, she realized that something must happen if he eats bear. So all they had to do was kill a bear, cook it and have Chrom force Frederick to eat it!

**Ingenious.**

Lissa poked her side, causing Origeld to tense. "Yes, Lissa?"

She smiled, "Sooo… Where we going?" She asked excitedly.

Ori rolled her eyes. Lissa may be her anchor and one of the people she feels completely relaxed around, but she was not going to be comfortable having the younger girl follow her around everywhere. "Just gotta talk with Stahl."

Lissa grinned, "Oh? Why you gotta talk to Stahl?" She fake gasped and giggled, "maybe because you got a _crush_ on him?"

_**SMACK**_!

Lissa clutched the back of her head, "Owww! That hurt!"

Origeld chuckled, "Well, don't try my patience."

"Funny how you get defensive when I bring up Stahl!"

"Funny how I'm ready to hit you again."

Lissa squeaked and took a step away from Ori, fearing another blow. "How can you hit so hard when you're still recovering from blood deficiency!?" She grumbled, rubbing her head. Oh, Lissa was going to get back at Ori one day! And when she does…

Lissa laughed maniacally to herself.

"Anyway…" Lissa started again, "why do you have to talk to Stahl?"

Origeld shrugged, "Me and him are working on a joint present for Chrom. I supplied him with the ingredients and he was going to make it. Simple." Hopefully, she could start thinking about ways to pay him back for saving her again. Perhaps at the next town, she could offer to get him lunch?

She groaned, no, that would seem like a date, like she was interested in him romantically. That was a big no-no.

But, then again, he wasn't that bad looking. He pulls off that messed up hair thing really well, and he really does wear green well too. That and he was kind, sweet, caring and all around nice guy.

Oh gods, did she really start to list off all the good points to him!?

Getting out of mind now!

Origeld awoke from her mindless walking state to see that Stahl's tent was near. "Oh, here it is." Origeld pulled along Lissa to see Stahl sitting beside a stewing pot, stirring it slowly clockwise. "I see the chef is finishing up the brew?"

Stahl nodded, not taking his eyes off the brew. He had come to check on the brew when Frederick took the icing from him for the cake. He was thankful that it was out of his hands, since he had to check up on his brew, wanting it to be perfect. "The brew is actually almost done. It just needs a few more minutes with slow, clockwise strokes."

Origeld nodded in understanding, since Stahl explained it to her yesterday. Lissa groaned, "Uh, maybe you wanna explain to someone who doesn't understand?"

Stahl smiled softly as he kept his gaze on the brew, watching as its color slowly changed from white to light blue. "I'm making a full healing potion from an old recipe my dad taught me. Since the key ingredient was so expensive, we never got a chance to make it a lot." He nodded to Origeld, "but because of Ori, I now have enough to not only make it, but to make even more brews later on."

Lissa glanced at Origeld, "Wow! Where did you get that kind of money? If Stahl's family couldn't afford it, then it must be a lot!"

Origeld scratched the back of her head as Stahl scratched the side of his nose. "I was actually wondering about that too, Ori." He commented as he watched the brew turn from light blue to a brighter blue.

She wanted to tell them about her small savings, but she feared that maybe they would think she stole it. It wouldn't do to let them think she might have been a thief in the past!

But then again, the money might be a small inheritance from her family!

But also, it could be her pocket change. Or maybe she actually did steal it!

Maybe coming clean on finding it in her pockets was the best course of action. As she was about to come clean, she was interrupted by the voice of Frederick and the stench of something burning reaching their noses.

"_**FIRE!**_"

Lissa and Origeld quickly ran to the sound of Frederick stomping on a tent, a bunch of smoke gathering around him. "What happened over here!?" Origeld screamed as the last of the flames were stomped out by Frederick. At a closer look, Ori saw that the tent that was now charred to pieces was actually Fredericks own tent.

In her mind, she did a mental victory lap at seeing his destroyed belongings! Take that!

Nearby, Sumia looked about ready to cry as Sully helped on getting rid of the remains of the tent.

"'ow in the bloody 'ell did yer tent catch on fire!?" Sully asked, clearly frustrated with the whole thing.

Frederick glanced at Sumia, who sniffed miserably. He sighed and came up with an excuse, "I must have forgotten about a lit candle in my belongings. It's my entire fault." He said, slumping over slightly.

Sully snorted, not believing him for a second but decided against going against him on it. "Whatever. Yer jus' lucky that Chrom didn't see the smoke, else he'd 'ave come runnin'." She glanced at the campfire. "Ye' should be glad tha' the campfire will hide the smell." She gathered up some of the remains and carried them to the fire. "Might as well make them useful!"

As Sully dumped them into the campfire, Frederick contemplated on why he had lied for Sumia. Perhaps her tears got to him? Maybe it's because the poor girl didn't have a lot going for her already. Was it out of pity?

When the commotion died down, Origeld and Lissa sneaking off to do who knows what, Frederick was left with Sumia, alone.

The silence between them was deafening, so Sumia spoke first, "I'm so sorry about the fire! You didn't have to cover for me…" She sniffed and wiped away some of the stray tears coming down her face. "Y-you have a spare tent, right?"

Frederick rubbed his temples, needing a break to just soak in everything that happened today. He glanced around, trying to put his mind on when he noticed how spotless the ground was for their walking convenience. Sumia must have gone off to pull any weeds to impress him. The thought of her impressing him made him want to laugh; the girl was hopelessly in love with Milord Chrom. "Yes, well, look on the bright side: you did a splendid job pulling weeds!"

Sumia fiddled around with her gloves, looking ashamed. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been pulling weeds and maybe notice the fire getting out of control..."

He sweat dropped and waved a hand to show her the ground. The mere thought of her crying was making him very uncomfortable. "I-I don't see a single straggler in this _**entire**_ camp!"

His tone and forced smile would have made anyone cringe back in disgust, but with Sumia, it made her laugh. She should feel terrible about how she practically almost set the camp on fire, but she couldn't find it in her to cry while looking at Fredericks cartoon like face. She giggled at him and suddenly remembered her stash of presents for everyone. "Well, I always liked making little chains and bracelets out of flowers!"

Frederick paled; he glanced around the camp and tried to find the flower patches that were there before they camped. "...Er, you did just pluck weeds, yes?" He motioned around them, "Not the flowers from the flower beds?"

His words registered as Sumia thought about the flowers. "Flower..." She turned and finally registered how barren the camp looked without the flowers. "...beds?" She then fell to her knees and openly bawled, "Oh, horse plop! It's true! All I'm good for is falling on my face!" She sat there, crying as Frederick panicked when he saw Origeld and Lissa peek from behind a tent. Great! Now the damned tactician was going to think he made her cry! "I'm going to go back to bed and pull the covers over my head..."

Frederick stopped Sumia as she stood to leave, "Please, milady, no!" He gripped her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You mustn't give up!"

She stuttered, "B-but..."

"The most important part of any battle is that you give your all. Everything you did was out of consideration for your fellow Shepherds." He smiled gently, seeing her face go from miserable to thoughtful. "And if the results were less than optimal? Well, it's not the worst thing in the world." He shrugged,eHe "So long as you strive to help people, success will eventually find its way to you."

She smiled at his words, happy to have someone just tell her that her mistakes were ok. Frederick was the most coordinated and responsible guy in the entire army, so it really made her feel good about herself to hear him praising her. "Oh, Frederick! If you really think so, then I promise not to give up!" She brightened up at her next thought, "Perhaps I could make little flower necklaces for everyone!"

Without a single thought, he held up a hand and quickly replied with, **"...Please don't."**

"Please don't what?" Chrom asked as he and Vaike appeared from the forest nearby. Frederick was about to answer when he saw the dead bear that was being carried by Vaike and Chrom.

Tonight's dinner was _**BEAR**_.

He somehow had a feeling that Origeld was behind this.

**...**

**AN: I love Sumia. No matter what I do, she never dies in my game, she comes out badass and perfect! Luna, Renewal, Galeforce, Pavise and LIMIT BREAKER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, yes, Aldis is the sister of Morgan. But their family… SECRET! :D**

**And finally: I'm back on track! I got a couple of my notes back, so I should be back on schedule now. The next chapter should be out by this time next week! SO YAY FOR THAT! :D**

**And just because Mr. Beta was confused, Vatti is a name given to a father. It's usually, Vater, but young children call their father Vatti, or daddy. Sorry for any confusion! :3**


End file.
